GaraGara Kost
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. Chap 11 Update! :D
1. Kost Baru

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya punya saya.**

**Summary : Sakura ****seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. Dan… begitulah… Saisaku Gaasaku Itasaku Sasusaku (urutan penulisan gak ada hubungan sama urutan pair^^)R&R ya…**

**Gara-Gara ****Kost**

"O, ya sudah, terimakasih," Sakura segera berbalik dan meninggalkan kost-kostan itu dengan kecewa.

"Yah, mana lagi nih? semua kost udah pada penuh. Aku harus tinggal di mana lagi?" Sakura bergumam pelan sambil mengendarai motornya. Sakura adalah seorang cewek 18 tahun, yang sekarang kuliah di UK (Universitas Konoha). Berhubung rumahnya jauh dari Universitas dan daripada capek setiap hari harus bolak-balik dari rumah ke Universitas, dia memilih indekost saja, walau awalnya orang tuanya keberatan. Tapi malangnya semua kost yang diincarnya sudah penuh. Semuanya. Kebanyakan yang menempati adalah mahasiswa baru sepertinya. Yah, maklum saja, penerimaan mahasiswa baru baru saja selesai.

"Duh, mana lagi nih?" Sakura terus muter-muter dengan motornya mengelilingi wilayah di sekitar kampus barunya itu, mencari kost yang masih kosong. Berhubung hari sudah agak Sore, ia segera mampir ke kost sahabatnya, Ino untuk menanyakan kost-kostan yang masih kosong.

"Sakura! Ayo masuk!" kata Ino ketika melihat sahabat kecilnya itu datang. sakura mengangguk kemudian masuk ke kost Ino yang lumayan besar.

"Gimana? Udah dapet kost belum?" Tanya Ino ketika mereka duduk. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kamu tahu kost mana yang masih kosong?"

"Tidak…" kata Ino menggeleng lemah. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aduh, Naruto!" terdengar suara Tenten yang keras dari arah pintu. Sakura dan Ino serempak menoleh. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru cerah sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengamati sosok itu senang. "Naruto!" katanya kepada sahabatnya itu. Naruto mengangguk senang kemudian menyusul Sakura duduk.

"Sakura, apa kabar?" katanya ceria. Sakura mengangguk senang,"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau? Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura! Aku ke sini untuk… e…" Naruto terlihat malu.

"Menjemput Hinata, kan?" Tanya Ino menggoda. Naruto tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

"Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Dia pacarnya Naruto. Paling sebentar lagi juga keluar kamar!" kata Tenten yang sudah duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"O… Aduh… bagaimana ini, Ino, sebentar lagi malam," kata Sakura panik.

"Yah. Aku juga tidak tahu nih. Disini udah penuh. Mana boleh ibu kost yang galak itu kalau ada orang yang ikut menginap di sini!" kata Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat ibu kostnya.

"Emangnya kenapa sih, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Aku belum dapat kost Naruto," kata Sakura lemas.

"Hah? Lah kamu mau tinggal di mana, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Euh, kalau saja kamu cowok! Di kostku masih ada kamar yang kosong. Tapi sayangnya itu kost khusus buat cowok!" kata Naruto pelan. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Uh. Iya, kalau saja aku cowok! Nah aku cewek!" katanya kesal, bukan kesal atas jenis kelamin yang kebagian cewek itu, tetapi karena kenapa dia tidak mendapatkan kost-kostan.

"Kenapa tidak menjadi cowok saja?" Ino tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Hm…EH APA?" Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit kaget. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya kaget.

"Haduh, Sakura, jangan deket kupingku dong!" Ino sewot sambil menutup kupingnya yang baru saja diteriaki Sakura.

"Eng.. Maaf deh, tapi… Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah, ya kamu pura-pura jadi cowok aja. Gimana?" Tanya Ino serius.

"Eh, Gila. Masa Sakura mau dijadiin cowok sih?" Tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Iya nih. Ino ngawur aja," kata Naruto. "Tapi boleh juga sih, lumayan, ada pemandangan. Habisnya setiap hari cuma melihat orang-orang aneh itu sih! Bosen!" lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto…!" geram Sakura marah.

"Sakura, pikirin dulu deh! Gini ya. Kamu udah gak dapet kost-kostan. Padahal ni hari udah malem, nah trus kamu mau tinggal dimana coba? Beberapa hari lagi udah mau masuk kuliah. Kamu tinggal dimana coba? Dimana?" jelas Ino. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Lagipula. Cuma sementara saja, nanti kalau udah dapet kost yang baru, kamu kan bisa langsung pindah, Sak. Sementara aja. Sementara," lanjut Ino. Baik Tenten dan Naruto keduanya mengangguk mengerti keadaan. Ino memajukan wajahnya mengisyaratkan menanti jawaban dari Sakura.

"Iya deh. Sementara aja. Aku kan gak mau jadi cowok!" kata Sakura mengangguk pasrah karena keadaan.

"Jadi… kapan mau ke kostku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kayaknya sekarang aja deh, soalnya udah mau malem. Tapi… aku gak tahu tempatnya," kata Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku anter deh," kata Naruto.

"Lah Hinata?"

"Nanti bilang dulu. Dia pasti mau ngerti kok,"

"OK. Sekarang waktunya menyulap kamu Sakura," kata Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Tenten. Firasat Sakura tidak enak.

***

"Oke. Seperti disepakati tadi. Jangan sampai telat bayarnya, kamarmu di sebelah situ," kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar. Sakura eh Shiro Haruno melangkah menuju kamar yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Tsunade, sang pemilik kost tersebut. Sakura memasuki kamarnya. yah, lumayan nyaman lah, walaupun tidak sebesar dan senyaman kamarnya di rumah. Sakura meletakkan barangnya kemudian mengambil cermin dan memasangnya di dinding. Sakura mengamati dirinya sendiri. _Ugh, semprul tuh orang. Aku lama-lama jadi cowok beneran ntar. Dan satu lagi! Kenapa namaku Shiro??? Ugh Ino tuh, sembarangan aja pilih nama! Mentang-mentang suka nonton shinchan aku langsung dinamain kayak anjingnya. Ugh…_

Sakura masih saja mengamati dirinya. Dia harus memakai kaos laki-laki yang agak longgar, kemudian memakai wig berwarna merah bermodel seperti Ichigo Kurosaki sepanjang hari selama berada di kost ini. Hidup bersama laki-laki. Uuhh tak pernah ia membayangkan akan seperti ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu setelah memastikan dirinya masih terlihat seperti laki-laki.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura. Aku cuma mau nawarin makan saja," kata Naruto pelan.

"Ih, Naruto gimana sih. Namaku sekarang ganti Shiro dulu," kata Sakura pelan. Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk mengajak Sakura ke ruang makan. Sakura melihat di sana ada beberapa cowok yang sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Baru ya?" kata seorang cowok kepadanya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya, aku Sak… eh Shiro," kata Sakura hampir keceplosan.

"Oh, aku Kiba. Suara kamu kok kecil banget kayak cewek," komentar Kiba setelah mendengar suara Sakura. Sakura was-was.

"Jangan suka membicarakan kejelekan orang lain, Kiba," kata seorang cowok lain yang sedang asyik makan, Chouji. Sakura tersenyum kepada Chouji yang telah 'menyelamatkannya'.

"Aku Chouji. Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya memperkenalkan diri. Sakura mengangguk. Sakura kemudian duduk. Pandangannya mengitari ruangan.

"Ini Shino, Sai, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kak Itachi dan Shikamaru," kata Naruto memperkenalkan semua orang yang sedang berkumpul saat itu. Di antaranya sudah Sakura kenal yaitu Neji. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengamati mereka satu persatu. Neji tampak terkejut ketika bertatapan dengan Sakura. Namun Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah mereka selesai makan dan mencuci piringnya masing-masing, mereka segera berpencar sendiri-sendiri. Shino yang terlihat pendiam (memang kenyataan), Itachi, Chouji dan Lee langsung menuju ke kamarnya masing-masing. sedangkan Sai, Gaara dan Shikamaru langsung menuju ke ruang nonton TV. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih ada di Ruang makan bersama Neji, dan Naruto.

"Eh, kamu Sakura, kan?" Tanya Neji cepat namun pelan. Ia merasa yakin. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura juga sahabatnya yang lumayan dekat. Maklum selain itu Neji adalah pacarnya Tenten. Sakura hanya meringis. Percuma saja bila menggeleng. Toh, akhirnya ketahuan juga.

"Sakura… ternyata kamu ya…?" kata Neji senang. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Bagus, sekarang berkat Neji semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sai sambil menatap mereka berempat kemudian tersenyum.

"Eh, Sai? Anu kok… anu…orang kita lagi nyanyi. Masa kamu gak tau lagu baru sih? Sakuraaaa ternyaataa kamuu yaa… kamu ya… kamu ya… yang membuatku jatuh cintaaaaaa…" Naruto segera membuat lagu yang benar-benar ngawur. Dia berpura-pura bernyanyi dengan nada-nada gaje. Baik Neji dan Sakura sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Naruto itu. Shika, Gaara, dan Sai hanya menggeleng aneh.

"Eh, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa dong, kalau aku ini Sakura. Yah? Please nih, aku gak kebagian kost-kostan. Sementara waktu aja nih. Yah?" Sakura memohon pelan. Neji mengangguk. Sakura bersorak senang.

***

"Eng… aku tidak menyangka malam ini tidur di kost khusus cowok. Hahaha… aneh sekali memang. Tapi ini kenyataan. Di sini semua cowoknya ganteng," kata Sakura sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Dia kemudian membayangkan beberapa wajah cowok yang ditemuinya. Sakura kebetulan sedang kesengsem sama yang namanya Gaara, Itachi dan Sai. Entah mana yang dia suka, yang jelas, Sakura senang mengamati wajah mereka bertiga. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya.

***

"Selamat pagi, Shiro," kata Naruto menggoda ketika Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Mandi sana," kata Naruto sambil berlalu menuju kekamarnya. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengambil handuk dan perlengkapan mandi lainnya. Semua peralatan mandi yang ia taruh di tas kecil ia bungkus dengan handuk supaya tidak ketahuan. Maklum, alat-alat mandi cewek jelas berbeda dengan cowok. Tak lupa ia membetulkan posisi wignya. Ia kemudian keluar menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia kemudian berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, menunggu orang yang sedang mandi. Kamar mandinya memang ada dua. Tapi dipakai semua. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Tampaklah seorang cowok yang baru selesai mandi. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat menatap cowok itu. _Ih waw! Ganteng banget!!!! Ya ampun…_ Sakura merasa itulah cowok keren yang dia pernah lihat. Ehm! Berambut hitam legam namun tetap dikuncir di belakang meskipun mandi, eh, bukan itu! Tubuhnya itu loh… indah sekali. Perutnya six pack, dadanya bidang, lengannya berotot, tinggi juga. Wuaaaa…. Cowok itu keluar tanpa baju tetapi dengan celana pendek. Dia berjalan keluar cuek sambil mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk. Sakura terus mengamati sosok itu. Uwaaaaa!!! Keren, ganteng!!

"Kak Itachi…" gumamnya kecil. ia kemudian masuk untuk bergegas mandi.

***

**Filladelfia** : **1 kata… Gaje… Dasar! Author amatiran ya kayak gini. Selalu bikin fict yang gaje. Niat Review.? Readers : "Kagaa….!" Halaa…. Review ya???. Readers: "Maksa beud!!! Sape elu?"**

**Hehe… Ntar chap 2 baru mulai cerita sebenarnya. Yang ini cuma perkenalan aja…XP**


	2. Buntut Ayam & Jidat Lebar

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya yang ini punya saya.**

**Summary : Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. Dan… begitulah… Saisaku Gaasaku Itasaku Sasusaku (urutan penulisan gak ada hubungan sama urutan pair^^)R&R ya…**

**W A R N I N G : Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP…*digetok***

**JENG JENG JENG JEEENG!!! *lagu Gaje* Akhirnya si rambut ayam yang ditunggu nongol juga. ^^ Yah, hampir semua review bernada sama, nyariin Sasuke. Dan yah… Sasuke!!!! *tereak manggil-manggil* **

**Tengkyu yang udah ripiu yah??? Aduh, saya benar-benar terharu…(lebay)**

**Tengkyu juga buat ****Shiho Kazuki U.K**** yang udah ngasih tau kuliah itu gimana^^. Hihihi, aku belum tau! Dan yak! Kak, ini jurusannya Sakura ama beberapa prendnya sama kayak Ka". **

**Dan yak, enjoy it!^^**

**Gara-Gara Kost**

Sakura pergi ke kost sahabatnya, Ino. Hufft. Lumayan jauh dari kostnya sekarang. Itu membuatnya sedikit sebal. Karena sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah mempunyai rencana untuk kost di tempat yang sama. Tapi ya apa daya, takdir berkata lain(tjaila!). Sakura akhirnya sampai di kost sahabatnya, kost yang tidak terlalu besar. Kost yang berbeda dari kost yang ditempatinya sekarang. Satu, kost Ino hanya khusus untuk cewek. Sedangkan kostnya? Ah, lupakan! Dua, kost Ino lebih kecil dari kost Sakura. Lagipula penghuninya juga sedikit. Sekitar 9 orang itu sudah sangat penuh! Sedangkan di tempatnya kira-kira ada 18 kamar. Tiga, kostnya lebih rindang dan sejuk dibandingkan punya Ino. Halamannya cukup luas. Ada banyak pohon dan tanaman. Tak ketinggalan kolam di depan dan belakang bangunan. Nyaman sekali. Tak heran, bayaran di tempat Sakura lebih mahal dari kost Ino. Sakura tersenyum senang. Banyak hal positif yang dimiliki kostnya, kecuali… penghuninya.

"Woy, Sakura!" teriak Ino ketika melihat Sakura memarkirkan motornya. Sakura tersenyum dan segera masuk.

"Heh…! Gimana hidup di kost khusus cowok! Ayo ceritakan! Ceritakan!" paksa Ino saat Sakura baru saja memasuki kostnya.

"Dasar! Aku duduk saja belum! Sabar No!" kata Sakura sambil duduk. Eh, bukan. Sakura menggoda Ino dengan gerakan slow motionnya. Ino yang menunggu Sakura menjadi gemas langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga terduduk di kursi. Sakura tertawa cekikikan.

"Heh! Ayo ceritakan padaku!" paksa Ino kembali.

"Hihihi…. Hi… I.. Iya aku cerita," kata Sakura di sela-sela tawanya. Dan mulailah beberapa rangkaian kalimat yang terjalin membentuk sebuah cerita keluar dari bibir mungil sakura. Mulai dari bagaimana ia harus risih memakai wignya. Saat cerita Sakura terlihat melotot pada Ino. Untung sekarang ia sudah melepaskan barang itu. Kemudian dari bertemunya ia dengan cowok-cowok penghuni nan keren, sampai ia akan ketahuan dan akhirnya tidak jadi, hingga akhirnya sampai pada final, cerita-cerita tentang cowok ganteng yang sedang disukainya. Mulai dari Sai, Gaara, kemudian Itachi. Sakura menceritakan bagaimana mereka semua. Mulai dari Sai yang murah senyum, Gaara yang bersikap cool, serta Kak Itachi yang gantengnya minta duit! I mean, minta ampun! Ino melongo mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Serius?" katanya berkali-kali di sela-sela cerita Sakura yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Wah, sial! Tau seperti itu aku juga ingin tinggal di sana!" kata Ino termangu sambil mengkhayal. Sakura tertawa kecil.

***

"Eh, emangnya kamu masuk fakultas apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sai sore setelah ia pulang dari kost Ino. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di ruang nonton TV.

"Aku fakultas sastra. Jurusan sastra Inggris!" jawab Sai mantap.

"Eh? Sama kayak Ino, dong?" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Ino?"

"Yup! Dia sahabat kecilku!" jawab Sakura bersemangat kemudian disusul anggukan dan senyuman dari Sai. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Orang di hadapannya selalu saja tersenyum!

"Kamu?" Tanya Sai balik.

"Aku jurusan yah seperti itulah, rahasia," kata Sakura tersenyum. Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya… yah, eh, kau tahu yang lainnya jurusan apa?" Tanya Sakura yang mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena sebenarnya dia fakultas pendidikan dan seni jurusan pendidikan bahasa jepang. Takut ketahuan.

"Hn, Gaara, Lee dan Itachi jurusan pendidikan bahasa jepang. Kak Itachi itu senior mereka berdua! Sedangkan yang sama denganku hanya Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji. Sisanya, Neji, dan Shino jurusan sastra Jepang."

"Oh," Sakura ber-oh ria sambil manggut-manggut.

"Heh! Kau punya makanan?" Tanya Sai. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Ada di kamarku. Aku ambilkan dulu!" kata Sakura kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju kamarnya.

"Huffft! Bisa mati duduk kalau aku masih juga di dekatnya. Cowok itu manis sekali, sikapnya baik, sepertinya ia adalah orang yang menghormati seorang wanita," gumam Sakura ketika menutup pintunya. Ia kemudian menuju ke tasnya, hendak mengambil snack simpanannya. Dan… Kosong! _Sial, ini kan kesempatan baikku untuk mengobrol lagi dengannya!_

Sakura segera keluar kamar setelah berganti baju. Ia ingin pergi ke supermarket, membeli snack, kemudian duduk dan ngobrol dengan cowok sopan itu.

"LOh? Mana makanannya?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat Sakura eh, Shiro keluar tanpa membawa apa-apa, malah berganti baju.

"Aduh, maaf Sai, makananku habis. Aku keluar dulu untuk membelinya," kata Sakura yang langsung disertai anggukan dari Sai. Hmmm… Kalau sekarang Sakura menjadi cewek, Sai akan mengantarkannya, Kan? Berbeda kalau ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini! Akh, harus memakai wig lagi, memakai jeans panjang, jaket. Ukh, sama sekali tidak nyaman. Blas!

***

"Inooooo… temenin aku dong!" rayu Sakura sambil membuka wignya ketika sampai di kost Ino.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Sakura bersemangat.

"Beli snack. Temenin aku! Aku mau beli agak banyak nih!" kata Sakura langsung menculik Ino tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang terus bertanya padanya. Akhirnya, setelah dihadiahi sebuah getokan, Sakura bercerita tentang rencananya untuk ngobrol jauh dengan Sai. Ino manggut-manggut mengerti.

***

"Akh! Bukannya itu terlalu banyak?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Sakura menenteng kantong plastic besar berisi macam-macam snack.

"Heeee… Lebih banyak lebih baik! Kau tahu kan, semakin banyak aku membeli snack, semakin banyak juga Sai makan, dan itu berarti…-"

"Semakin lama juga kau mengobrol dengannya." Lanjut Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Tapi memang kau yakin dia suka makan banyak?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eng… Kalau itu, aku belum begitu yakin," kata Sakura polos. Ino menepuk dahinya. Sakura meringis.

"Yah, paling tidak aku ada kesempatan!" kata Sakura mulai berjalan lagi sambil mengangkat kantong plastic ke depan dadanya dan mulai melihat lagi isinya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

-

-

-

Haah… suara beruntun! Kau tahu?

-

-

-

Mulai dari BUUGGH, disusul DUG, kemudian SRAK, dan sentuhan terakhir… AAUUWW!!!

"Eh, eh Sakura!" teriak Ino ketika melihat temannya itu terjatuh. Ia jatuh terduduk, tas plastiknya jatuh, isinya pun berserakan. Sakura menyentuh tengah dahinya sambil mengaduh. Sakit! Seperti menabrak benda keras. Sakura melihat seorang juga jatuh terduduk di depannya.

"EH! Kalau jalan makannya liat-liat, BEGO!" kata orang itu sambil memegangi hidungnya langsung berdiri. Sakura ikut berdiri.

"EH!!! Kamu pikir kamu ngeliat jalan apa?! Kalau jalan makannya liat-liat, GEBLEK!" balas Sakura.

"HE! DASAR DODOL!! LIAT NIH, TASKU JATUH!" kata orang itu melotot pada Sakura. Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk orang itu. Benar, tasnya jatuh! Tapi cuma jatuh kok! Isinya gak keluar!

"Terus?! LIAT JUGA BODONG! NI SNACKKU JATUH SEMUA!" teriak Sakura tak mau kalah. Kedua orang itu berpandangan sama-sama panas. Beberapa orang yang lewat bahkan mengamati mereka berdua. Ino yang tadinya masih sibuk mengambil snack sakura untuk dimasukkan ke plastic mengurungkan niatnya kemudian berdiri.

"E… EH?! Ka… Kalian I…ini jangan begitu! Ini… Tem..Tempat umum! Malu kan diliat orang!" katanya gugup sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"BODO!!" jawab kedua orang itu kompak.

"Emang dia punya malu?" kata orang yang menabrak Sakura, seorang pria yang kemudian hendak berjongkok membereskan tasnya. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"EH!!! Nantang aku ya?" kata Sakura tak mau kalah. Orang yang tadinya mau mengambil tasnya kini kembali berdiri menatap Sakura tajam. Mereka bertatapan. Mungkin tatapan mereka ini bukan tatapan biasa. Mungkin jika cukup jeli, akan tampak aliran listrik di antara jarak kedua mata mereka.

"HEH!!! BODOH!!!" kata orang itu kemudian dia berjongkok untuk mengambil tasnya. "Entar kalau ada apa-apa sama Hape ku kamu tanggung jawab!" kata orang itu kemudian melihat isi tasnya. Sakura ikut berjongkok, memungut snacknya yang jatuh untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kantong plastiknya.

"Ntar kalau snackku ada yang rusak, kamu ganti!" katanya tenang. Orang itu mendengus kesal kemudian mengambil snack Sakura yang terjatuh dan melemparkannya tepat di dahi Sakura. Sakura kaget! Ia mendongak dan bersiap menggonggong. Bukan! Tepatnya melawan orang itu secepatnya. Tapi, ketika ia hendak menangkap orang itu, orang itu segera berlari menginggalkannya.

"HEEE! OTAK UDANG DODOL JELEK GEBLEK ANEH….RAMBUT AYAAAAAAAAAMMMM!" teriakannya menggema di tempat parkir yang terbuka. Tempat itu di luar supermarket. Orang yang sedang berjalan menatapnya. Ada yang bergumam 'nape tuh?', 'lebay', 'gila', dan semua yang berbeda-beda. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, ia menyahut plastic yang dibawa ino kemudian berlalu mengambil motornya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia selalu berkata-kata sendiri. Ngedumel. Dan ino hanya menutup kupingnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

***

"Makasih No!" kata Sakura ketus, ia kembali memakai wignya. Ino mengangguk.

"He! Jangan cemberut gitu dong! Katanya mau ngobrol bareng sama Sai… harus pasang wajah seger! Supaya dia betah ngobrol banyak dan kamu bisa tau banyak tentang dia!" kata Ino menghibur.

"Iya deh! HUH! Bad mood nih! Gara-gara cowok ayam tadi!" kata Sakura kembali ngedumel.

"Heh! Jangan gitu! Dia itu ganteng! Lumayan tabrakan sama cowok keren!"

"HAAAAHH!!! JANGAN NGINGETIN ITU! AYAM AYAM AYAM AYAM AYAM!! Kalau ketemu lagi bakal aku bunuh dia!" kata Sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

***

Malam itu, Shiro ngobrol banyak dengan Sai. Yah, meskipun yang lain juga ikut. Si Chouji menjadi yang pertama bergabung ketika melihat Shiro membawa banyak makanan dalam plastiknya. Disusul Naruto yang tak mau kalah, kemudian Neji yang belakangan ini selalu tersenyum geli kepadanya, dan Gaara yang hanya duduk diam. Dia cuma mampir duduk.

Sakura mengetahui semua tentang cowok-cowok itu. Semua. Kebiasaan baik dan buruk. Hm! Chouji, baik tapi suka makan dan tak rela makanannya diminta orang lain! Padahal itu makanannya asli milik Shiro. Sai, pria sopan, dan murah senyum. Gaara pendiam dan tidak mau tahu urusan orang lain. Yah, memang belum semua! Tapi Shiro yakin, lambat laun ia akan mengetahui semua tentang cowok itu. Terutama Sai, Gaara dan Kak Itachi. Yeah, Sakura eh Shiro, ini baru permulaan.

***

***

***

**Skip OSPEK HARI 1…**

Disuruh bawa ubi mentah berwarna merah, putih dan coklat atau oranye dan HAH! Banyak sekali yang harus dibawa. Sakura kerepotan.

"Telat… telat… telat!" gumamnya panik sambil berlari menenteng semua bawaannya. Tak konsentrasi! Hanya melihat barang bawaanya supaya tak terjatuh! Hanya ingin cepat sampai sehingga berlari!

"EH!!!" Sakura kaget setengah mati. Hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang di depannya. Ia dan orang itu sama-sama tergesa-gesa. Ia kaget sekali sehingga salah satu tas yang ia bawa terjatuh. Tapi untung cuma tasnya, cuma itu! Ia tidak menabrak orang itu, hanya saja, hampir, kurang sedikit lagi.

"Y… ya ampun!" Sakura mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Akh!" orang di depannya melakukan hal sama. Sakura melihat asal suara. Dan…

"KAMU LAGI???!!!" teriak keduanya bersamaan sambil menuding lawan bicaranya.

"HEH GEBLEK! NGAPAIN KESINI?" teriak Sakura marah. Orang yang dipanggil geblek menatapnya sebal.

"DODOL! AKU KULIAH DISINI! NGAPAIN JUGA KAMU DISINI! akh sial, ketemu kamu lagi!!!" cowok itu menggerutu.

"AH! Kebetulan! Aku bisa membalasmu!" kata Sakura senang. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Eh, EH GEBLEK! LIAT NIH! Ubiku rusak!!!" Sakura berkata histeris ketika melihat ubi yang di dalam tasnya berhambur keluar. Ubi itu berbentuk penyet (halah) sekarang.

"Sukurin! Makanya kalau jalan itu PAKE MATA!!!" kata orang itu.

"EH, KAMU JUGA!" kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Mata kamu tuh lebarin! Jangan jidat doang!" kata orang itu sinis. Sakura melotot marah.

"Mata kamu tuh lebarin juga! Di gedein! Bukan rambut model buntut ayam aja yang di gedein! Bego!"

"JIDAT LEBAR!"

"BUNTUT AYAM!"

"JIDAT LEBAR!"

"BUNTUT AYAM!"

"JIDAT!"

"BUNTUT!"

"JIDAT!"

"BUNTUT! Udah kamu pokoknya tanggung jawab! Ganti gak!!!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Enak aja. Itu ubi kamu! Kenapa aku yang suruh ganti?!"

"Uh, ini kan gara-gara ka-"

"Woy, kalian bedua! Jangan duduk saja di sana! Cepetan baris woy!!!" teriak seorang, senior pastinya!

Sakura mendengus kesal kemudian memunguti barang bawaannya kecuali ubi yang sudah tidak utuh lagi itu. Ia kemudian berlari setelah mencubit keras pipi orang yang selalu membuatnya benci setengah mati.

"Awas! JIDAT!!! %$#**%$##$!!!".

***

"Mana ubi yang disuruh bawa tempo hari?"

"A…anu kak, tadi rusak!" kata Sakura jujur.

"O, bagus!!! Menyepelekan tugas dari seniornya! Bagus!!!" orang itu tersenyum licik. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir seperti Ino. Orang itu terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sakura.

"HEH! Kamu langsung ikut barisan sana! Entah kamu nanti bakal diapain?" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum licik, memukul pelan kepala Sakura dengan buku. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"WOY, ITACHI! Aku dapat mangsa lagi ni! Lumayan!" teriak orang itu kepada pemimpin barisan yang ditunjuknya untuk di ikuti Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Kak Itachi? Bukankah…

***

**Filladelfia : I know, this is too long, I'am sorry. **

**Saya juga tak tahu menahu soal OSPEK, KULIAH dsb karena memang belum mengalaminya. Sekali lagi makasih aja buat Shiho Kazuki U.K yang udah Bantu saya… Arigatou gozaimasu.^^**

**BALAS REVIEW YANG GA' LOGIN**

**2009-09-15 . chapter 1 **

**YU**

**Oh, ya ntar mulai chap tiga akan saya buat bikin deg-degan…(kalau bisa…hehehe)**

**Makasih atas sarannya, ya?**

**Makasih juga udah mau baca en review…^^**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

**Hehehe… Makasih udah mau baca en review yah…^^**

**Yui Tetsuya Kazama**

**Hehehe.. Ino emang sarap dari dulu ****dijotos Ino**

**Hehehe… Ini dia si p***** ayam udah keluar…^^**

**Cuma bukan P***** tapi buntut.. Lebih sopan (halah)**

**Tengkyu…^^**

**Cumanumpanglewat**

**Hehehe^^**

**Tengkyu udah mau baca en review^^**

**Cumanyasar**

**Hehehe… nyasar di fict saya…XD**

**Iya… tenang tuh tuh, Sasukenya udah muncul kan?^^**

**Makasih udah baca sama review yah?^^**


	3. UBI?

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya yang ini punya saya.**

**Summary : Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. ****"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengambilnya. Jika kau tak makan, aku pun juga!" "Bun… buntut ayam… kau jahat sekali," "Kau cengeng sekali, Sakura!"**

**R&R ya…**

* * *

**W A R N I N G : Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP…*digetok***

**Nah lo tuh! Sasuke sebel banget sama Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sasuke OOC. Tapi saya akan coba mendekatkan pada watak aslinya. Makasih yang udah review. Tetep review ya? **dipukul pake wajan****

**Silakan baca^^**

* * *

** SASUSAKU (again)**

**AU**

**Friendship/Romace**

**Bei : uchiHAruno sasusaku **

* * *

**Gara-Gara Kost**

"Ayo cepat kesini!" peritah Itachi ketika melihat Sakura. Sakura mendekat dengan setengah berlari. Ia kemudian ikut berbaris.

"Hmm… Siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi pada orang di depannya. Hm, perlu diketahui barisan itu berjumlah 12 orang, membentuk barisan 3 berbanjar, sementara Sakura sendiri berada paling pojok belakang kiri. Orang di depan Itachi pun menjawab pelan. Sementara Itachi masih menanyai semua orang di barisan depan, Sakura memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Lapangan di Universitas itu luas sekali. Ia dapat melihat hal yang mengasyikkan dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mulai dari beberapa mahasiswa baru seperti dirinya yang sedang bersama seniornya entah untuk apa. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri… eh! Tiba-tiba Sakura menangkap sesosok orang dengan ciri-ciri yang sangat khas. Rambut ayam yang mencuat. Bibir sakura mengerucut melihat orang itu dari jauh sedang memperhatikan penjelasan dari seniornya. Pria rambut ayam itu terlihat setinggi telunjuknya jika ia meluruskan tangannya ke depan dan menegakkan telunjuknya. Yah, pria itu masih terlihat jelas. Oke, sedang apa pria itu? Masih memperhatikan penjelasan senior dengan tangan kedua-duanya berada di dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya. Hm… terlihat beberapa cewek di belakangnya tersenyum-senyum melihatnya. Salah satu yang paling menonjol mungkin si cewek berambut merah dan berkacamata itu. Ia terlihat paling bersemangat berdiri di belakang rambut ayam itu. Lihatlah, dia tersenyum seperti orang gila! Sakura menatapnya sinis. _Hah.. apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis-gadis itu? Memperhatikan si rambut ayam sampai segitunya. Apanya yang bagus!! Kau lihat, rambutnya yang mencuat itu mungkin bisa dijadikan sasaran tendangan atau mungkin sebuah tonjokan!_

-

-

-

"Hei!!!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Sakura menoleh dan…

"Hah!" Sakura kaget setengah mati. Tiba-tiba seniornya, Itachi sudah berdiri di hadapannya menatapnya. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"I… Iya…?" Sakura gugup sekali melihat orang yang dikaguminya itu sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Na… nama saya Haruno Sakura,"

"Ya. Apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Saya tidak membawa ubi matangnya, Kak!" jawab Sakura menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak membawa?"

"BUk.. bukan begitu. Saya sudah membawanya. Hanya saja… tadi terjatuh sehingga rusak…" jawab Sakura jujur. Sakura mendengar Itachi menghela nafas panjang kemudian kembali ke depan barisan.

"Oke, kalian semua berdiri di sini dulu!" kata Itachi kemudiaan pergi meninggalkan barisan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Sakura menunduk kemudian melihat kembali ke arah pria rambut ayam dan teman-temannya berada. Sakura terkejut dan mencari-cari dimana pria itu berada. _Eh! Tunggu! Kalian jangan menyangka aku menyukainya! Jangan berfikir seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya saya, untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang menyebalkan! Dan aku sudah bertekad akan membalas semua ejekan dan perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepadaku. Kalian tahu istilah 'Pembalasan lebih kejam'?_ sakura tetap tidak menemukan sosok itu, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah depan barisan lagi, melihat teman-teman di depannya. Kemudian menunduk. Hufft! Cuaca sudah mulai terik.

"Kepanasan? Lapar?"

"Ya… panas sekali! Aku juga lapar!" jawab Sakura masih menunduk. Ia lalu mengusap dahinya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menghilangkan peluh.

"Hei! Kalau diusap seperti itu aku yakin akan bertambah lebar!" suara itu berkata lagi. Dan sekarang Sakura sadar betapa bodohnya ia menjawab pertanyaan orang tanpa mengetahui sang penanya. Dan ia sekarang tau siapa yang telah bertanya kepadanya. Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah dirinya, dimana suara itu berasal. Bagus! Sekarang terlihat wajah menyebalkan itu dengan rambut yang masih sama mirip buntut ayam itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hai?" katanya santai ketika melihat wajah terkejut Sakura.

"Heh! Ngapain kamu kesini? Minggir minggir! Bikin sepet aja!" teriak Sakura marah. Ia tidak mempedulikan semua orang di barisannya menoleh kepadanya.

"Hei? Aku kan cuma menyapamu, Jidat! Kenapa begitu sinisnya padaku?" kata rambut ayam itu kembali.

"Hah! Minggir gak?!" kata Sakura mengancam. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju ke arah orang itu, tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan untuk menangkap orang menyebalkan itu. Orang itu mengelak.

"Kalau kau keluar barisan, aku akan laporkan ke senior!" ancam orang itu.

"Aku juga akan laporkan kalau kamu yang memulai!"

"Jidat! Aku malas debat! Mau makan?" tawar orang itu sambil mengulurkan ubinya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ogah! Paling isinya racun doang! Udah jangan ganggu aku! Awas, entar kalau aku bisa nangkep kamu! Aku akan memukul rambut ayammu!" ancam Sakura. Orang itu tersenyum sinis.

"Aku yakin kau tak kan berani! Oh ya! Satu lagi! Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah mencubit pipiku, Jidat lebar! Selamat berlapar-lapar!" orang itu pun berlalu pergi. Sakura menatapnya sebal.

"Uh… awas! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah mengatakan semua padaku. Rambut ayam bodoh otak udang geblek dodol bego nyebelin jelek bu-" sakura menoleh cepat. Seseorang terlihat menggoyangkan rambut panjangnya pelan.

"Gaara!" ucapnya kaget ketika melihat orang yang berdiri di samping kanannya ternyata seorang Gaara. Dan… betapa bodonya ia melupakan Gaara hanya demi orang berambut ayam sial itu!

"Hn? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" katanya bingung tapi tetap tenang. Nah, sekarang Sakura lah yang harus berfikir untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas tindakannya menyebut nama Gaara.

"A… eng…. Aku tahu dari temenku… eh dia tau kamu. Tapi aku gak tahu dia taunya darimana. Yang jelas tadi dia memberitahuku siapa kamu!" jawab Sakura gugup sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Terlihat Gaara mengangguk pelan. Entah karena percaya atau malas bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Terasa dingin.

"Hm, Aku panggil Haruno saja. Bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Sakura mengagguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Eh, aku rasa senior sudah datang!" kata Gaara cepat kemudian membenahi posisi barisnya. Terlihat Itachi berjalan pelan menuju tempat mereka berbaris.

"Apa kalian sudah lapar?" tanyanya kepada semua yang baris di depannya. Seruan berupa jawaban 'ya' segera terdengar. Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat dan makan. Kalian bisa makan 3 buah ubi yang disuruh bawa tempo hari. Kalian ambil dulu di dalam ruangan sementara kalian kemudian kembali lagi ke sini dibawah pohon itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon besar di tepi lapangan. Segera setelah Itachi pergi meninggalkan barisan terlihat ke sebelas temannya segera menuju ke ruangan sementara mereka yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Sakura berdiri termenung. _Uh, ubi? Ini semua gara-gara cowok sialan itu! Sekarang aku harus menahan lapar karena tidak mempunyai makanan lagi! Hmm… kantin… kantin…!_ Sakura menoleh ke berbagai arah dan menemukan kantin. Aha! Ah? Tutup? Sial!

Sakura dengan lesu pergi ke bawah pohon yang ditunjuk Itachi, kemudian bersandar pada batangnya yang besar dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lututnya yang ditekuk. Gara-gara cowok ayam itu! Ia harus kelaparan sekarang. Ini sudah tengah hari… dan ia kelaparan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Hei? Bukan itu! Tapi… hm.. dia memang sedang menahan tangis. Menangis bukan hanya karena sedih, kan? Sakura sedang menahan perasaan marahnya kepada cowok ayam itu. Rasa marahnya teramat sangat sehingga ia harus menahannya, meskipun rasanya ingin segera melampiaskannya, tapi yang keluar adalah sebuah tangisan. Itu tidak adil. Sementara cowok ayam yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi terlihat makmur sekali, masak iya dia harus menanggung lapar hanya karena disebabkan perbuatan cowok ayam itu.

"Hei?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia mendongak. Gaara! Gaara kemudian duduk di sampingnya ikut bersandar di bawah pohon besar itu.

"Matamu berkaca-kaca. Ada apa?" tanyanya tenang. Sakura menggeleng cepat kemudian membuang muka untuk mengapus air matanya yang akan menetes keluar.

"Kau tidak membawa ubi nya?" tanyanya pelan. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersamaku!" kata Gaara memegang lengan Sakura. Sakura menoleh. Gaara tersenyum padanya. Ia pikir, ini senyum yang langka dari seorang Gaara. Dengan segera Gaara membuka kotak bekalnya kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

"Kau bisa pilih sendiri mana yang kau suka!"

Sakura mengamati kotak itu kemudian Gaara. Perlahan ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih. Tapi… kau tidak akan mungkin bisa kenyang, Gaara! Aku yakin! Maafkan aku," katanya kemudian menunduk.

"Hei! Makan 3 sekaligus pun aku juga tak akan merasa kenyang sepertinya. Jadi, apa bedanya? Kau boleh mengambilnya!" katanya lagi. Sakura merasa tak yakin.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengambilnya. Jika kau tak makan, aku pun juga!" lanjutnya. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, ia pun mulai mengambil salah satu ubi milik Gaara.

"Pilihan bagus. Ubi yang berwarna merah keunguan itu memang manis, Haruno," katanya lagi. Sakura tersenyum. Gaara pun mengambil salah satu ubinya. Sambil mengupas kulitnya yang tipis, mereka melanjutkan ngobrolnya.

***

"Terimakasih, Gaara," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara mengangguk.

"Sama-sama, Haruno. Kau tak mau makan lagi?" katanya kepada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak terimakasih," katanya kembali tersenyum. Mereka berdua akhirnya berpandangan. Deg

Deg deg deg !

-

Matanya serasa tajam,

-

Deg Deg Deg

-

Menusuk…

-

Deg Deg Deg

-

Tapi indah…

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan hanya itu saja. Perlahan wajahnya memanas. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang…

Tak bisa diungkapkan.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan Sakura.

"Tenten?" Tanya Sakura kaget. Tenten tertawa kecil.

"He, kamu dihukum, ya?" tanyanya menggoda. Sakura mengangguk. Tenten tersenyum kemudian ikut mengambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Haruno!" kata Gaara kemudian segera beranjak berdiri. Ia tersenyum pada Tenten yang juga langsung membalas 'senyum pamitnya'. Setelah itu Gaara melangkahkan kaki menjauh, melewati beberapa teman yang terkena hukuman. Entahlah, mau kemana…

"Hei, kenapa senyum sendiri? Dia ganteng ya?" goda Tenten sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan bahunya sendiri, sehingga Sakura bergoyang hampir jatuh dan menoleh.

"Iya… Eh! Bukan… eh aku… eh?" Sakura terlihat bingung. Tenten tersenyum kemudian memainkan rambut panjang Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kau dihukum karena apa?"

"Aku tidak membawa ubi,"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kemarin kau membelinya bersamaku dan Ino? Masak lupa membawa? Bagaimana sih?" Tanya Tenten sedikit tak percaya. Soalnya yang dia tahu, seharusnya Sakura tidak akan lupa. Sakura kan mempunyai daya ingat yang tinggi. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja aku tak lupa membawanya. Cuma gara-gara rambut ayam, ubiku jadi jatuh semua! Aku tak bisa makan dengan ubi yang seperti itu!" katanya mendengus kesal. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ubimu pecah? Hahahaha! Rambut ayam itu siapa sih?" tanyanya kepada Sakura.

"Hm… kalau bertemu dia lagi aku akan membalasnya! Rambut ayam itu orang yang- hei! Itu orangnya!" tuding Sakura kepada sesosok pria berambut ayam yang dibecinya setengah mati mendekat. Tenten memincingkan matanya.

"Hei? Itu kan Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!" ucapnya keras. Sehingga orang yang disebut namanya mendekat.

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan buntut ayam itu, Tenten?" Tanya Sakura sambil menuding orang yang disebutkan Tenten bernama Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan teman sekelasku semasa SMA. Mana mungkin aku lupa! Dia juga teman SMPnya Naruto!" kata Tenten bersemangat. Tangannya mengayun untuk mengundang Sasuke mendekat. Sakura membuang muka.

"Sasuke! Kau kuliah disini juga?" Tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau lihat? Dia adalah orang yang amat sangat ngirit bicara! Bisanya cuma 'Hn' saja!" kata Tenten sambil menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih membuang muka.

"Hah! Itu sih fitnah! Orang cerewet kayak dia dibilang ngirit! Dia pasti cuma pura-pura!" kata Sakura sambil tetap membuang muka. Nada suara mengejek. Sasuke kini berjongkok di depan Sakura dan Tenten, tapi posisinya persis di depan Sakura yang masih membuang muka.

"Hm. Jidat! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" katanya lagi. Sakura menoleh sebal.

"Tuuh kan! Kau dengar sendiri! Dia itu memang cerewet! Kau dengar barusan dia berkata apa? Bahkan kau sendiri belum pernah mendengar yang lebih panjang daripada itu!" kata Sakura menoleh pada Tenten sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke tepat di depan hidungnya, sehingga pria itu harus menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan gadis itu. Tenten tersenyum.

"Hahaha… ya kalau itu kau Tanya saja pada Sasuke sendiri!" kata Tenten tersenyum.

"Tenten! Siapa sebenarnya nama gadis berdahi lebar ini? Hm… Jidat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang digunakan untuk menuding wajahnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura! Kau harus ingat itu! Jangan panggil aku jidat, Buntut!" teriak Sakura marah. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi kau kan lebih cocok dipanggil jidat!" kata Sasuke enteng. Sakura menggeram marah.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Buntut!" perintahnya. Sasuke bukannya menurut malah semakin mempererat pegangannya, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya untuk lepas dari genggaman cowok sial itu.

"Buntut!!! Lepasin gak? Ten, tolong aku! Sa.. SaKITT!" Sakura agak menjerit ketika Sasuke tetap menggengam erat tangannya dan sekarang malah mempererat pegangannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke!" kata Tenten mulai membantu Sakura melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Tenten. Biarkan aku melakukannya. Dia tidak sopan. Salah siapa menuding muka orang seenaknya!" kata Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke semakin mempererat pegangannya sehingga Sakura mulai mengaduh dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. Tapi sulit sekali. Malah terasa semakin sakit karena genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin bertambah erat jika Sakura semakin melawan. Sakura akhirnya menunduk pasrah, terlihat bulir-bulir air di sudut matanya yang hampir jatuh. Sasuke terkejut.

"Bun… buntut ayam… kau jahat sekali," katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya untuk menahan air matanya.

"Kau cengeng sekali, Sakura!" kata Sasuke pelan, perlahan genggaman tangan di pergelangan tangan Sakura mulai melonggar, bahkan ia sendiri juga tak sadar baru saja memanggil nama gadis di depannya dengan sopan. Sakura merasakan lega. Tapi tetap saja genggaman itu erat sekali.

Sakura kembali menunduk, bulir-bulir air bisa dihapus dengan tangan satunya. Ia mendekati Sasuke. Ia menunduk lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa, Jidat?" Tanya Sasuke.

-

-

-

"HEI! AKH!!! SAKIT!!!"

-

-

-

"Sekarang siapa yang kalah? Kau atau aku, Buntut?" jawab Sakura setelah menggigit tangan Sasuke keras.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menangis," kata Sasuke sesudah melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Sakura melihat kembali pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena genggaman erat seorang buntut, telapak tangannya menjadi dingin. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengusap tangan yang terkena gigitan Sakura. Diamatinya lagi ada bekas gigi disana, bekas itu berwarna merah. Sasuke terus mengusap tangannya itu dengan tangan satunya.

"Kalian ini! Bertengkar saja!" kata Tenten sambil menggeleng aneh. Kedua insan yang dimaksudkan Tenten hanya berpandangan.

Dan…

Terdengarlah sebutan-sebutan yang sudah tak asing lagi. Seruan 'buntut' dan 'jidat' kini bersahut-sahutan.

"Heh heh! Baris woy!" kata Tenten langsung berdiri ketika melihat senior-senior sudah berada di tengah lapangan. Segera saja ketiga orang itu berlari ke tempat senior berdiri. Sumpek sekali. Semuanya berlarian sekarang.

"Oke! Semuanya hari ini ospek hari pertama sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Kalian tidak lupa tugas untuk besok, kan?" kata orang yang berambut pirang dikuncir seperti Ino. Segera saja setelah semua pengumuman selesai di katakan oleh senior-senior mereka, segera mereka bubar dari barisan dan bersiap pulang.

***

"Yah, begitulah Ino. Ternyata orang itu kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku, dengan kita!" kata Sakura ketika sampai di kost Ino. Begitulah. Setiap hari menjelang kuliah dan pulang dari universitas atau ada keperluan lain Sakura selalu mampir ke tempat Ino untuk berganti kostum. Jika berangkat ia bertujuan untuk berganti menjadi Haruno Sakura, akan tetapi jika akan pulang dia akan berubah menjadi Shiro.

"Hah? Kebetulan sekali!" kata Ino tak percaya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku seharian ini? Ia membuat aku semakin berniat membunuhnya. Aku dihukum karena dia, aku kesakitan karena dia, aku selalu diejeknya. AYAAAAM!" Sakura berucap agak keras untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya sekarang. Tenten yang baru saja mandi tersenyum.

"Hahaha! Kau ini hebat, Sakura!" katanya nyambung.

"Apanya?"

"Kau berhasil mengubah cowok es itu menjadi berubah sekarang!" kata Tenten kemudian duduk di sebelah mereka berdua di ruang nonton tv.

"Ku rasa kau ngawur! Cih cuih! Aku benci sama Sasuke! Apaan tuh, namanya aneh, orangnya aneh, apalagi rambutnya!" kata Sakura mendengus kesal. Kedua sahabatnya tertawa.

"Jangan seperti itu! Dia itu menjadi rebutan wanita se-SMA ku dulu. Bahkan aku juga sempat nge-fans ama dia! Dia dan kakaknya si Uchiha Itachi itu yang menjadi pangeran semasa SMA! Pangeran Uchiha. Hehehe! Kau tahu? Mereka berdua sama-sama ganteng, cool, tajir, pinter, tapi betah aja tuh ngejomblo! Padahal mereka bisa aja milih cewek sesukanya termasuk cewek tercantik di sekolah yaitu A-"

"Aruno Sakura!" putus Sakura sebelum Tenten melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bukan! A-"

"Amanaka Ino!" kata Ino tak mau kalah. Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Hei! Biarkanlah aku melanjutkan kalimatku! Eh, Sakura emang kamu mau sama Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu kalau Sakura benci setengah mati pada orang itu. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Dodol! Tentu saja bukan dia! Tapi abangnya!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

* * *

**FIlladelfia : Kepanjangan yah? Maaf, lagi semangat ngetik… XP.. Makasih untuk semua yang udah review dan ngasih saran saya…. Salam…^^**

**Halcalilove12**

Halo juga Halcalilove12. Haduh, jangan panggil saya senpai. Saya mah author amatiran ini… XD. Bukan… Orang yang berkuncir itu bukan Temari. Tapu salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang selalu ngomong "Seni adalah Ledakan". Nah, hayo tuh…XD

**The owl**

Wah, banyak yang bilang mirip sinetron. Tapi jujur saya gak tahu! XD. Saya gak suka nonton sinetron… XD. Makasih reviewnya ya… ^^ Review lagi ***ditendang The owl***

**Cumanyasar**

OKE… XD.. Lah… Sasuke nyebelin yah…XD. Itu sih udah dari sononya… ***dijotos Sasu*…** Gak begitu nyebelin kok…. XD… Hahaha… Itachi emang bikin nafsu (apaan seeh?) ***ditimpuk Itachi***

**Nana~chan**

Hahahaha… Aku gak bisa…***pundung***

Kalau itu kayaknya terlalu berat plus saya kurang berani. Gimana kalau entar saya udah dewasa… XD? ***Di lemparin cobek Nana-chan***

**Shiho K ga login**

Hahahaha… XD

Iya, Kak, saya ngerti…. (^_^)b

Disini gak terlalu kejam kok… Malah baik ^^

Makasih yah, Kak… Atas bantuannya… XD

**YU**

OKE dah…

Tapi ada Karinnya entar. Tapi gak aku deket-deketin ama Sasu… Kesenengan Karin dong!!! Hyahahahaha ***evil laugh***

Makasih reviewnya yo! Woeh, idemu banyak banget' e! Keren… XD

**Sakura Haruno 1995**

Yah entar deh, liat aja ntar bisa begono apa tidak XD.

Ini lagi sebel-sebelnya habisnya… ^^

Makasih udah ngreview cerita saya… ^^

**Cumanumpanglewat**

Hahaha… XD

Saya juga….^^

Oke saya LANJUTKAN juga… XD

Makasih uda review cerita saya…

Eh, betewe, kamu yang add FB q itu bukan? Yang nagih Musim Cinta di Konoha 2 chap itu ataw bukan… Maaf kalau salah… XD Saya juga manusia….XD

**OKE. MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA…. **

**BUAT SEMANGATNYA, REVIEWNYA, DUKUNGANNYA,….XD**


	4. Itachi & Sasuke

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya yang ini punya saya.**

**Summary : ****Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. "Tidak ada apa-apa! Ya sudah!" katanya santai. Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebentar kemudian pergi. Sakura mengamati dua bersaudara itu bingung. _Mereka ini kenapa sih?_**

**R&R ya…**

**W A R N I N G : Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP…*digetok***

* * *

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 4 : Itachi & Sasuke**

**Ospek Hari kedua**

Hari ini Sakura dkk disuruh untuk membuat buku yang isinya tanda tangan semua senior. Bagaimanapun caranya, dan apapun yang diinginkan seniornya, mereka harus mendapatkan tanda tangan dan dikumpulkan sore harinya. Jadi waktunya hanya setengah hari saja. Dan kita lihat, sekarang Sakura sedang berkumpul bersama Tenten dan Ino yang sengaja janjian berkumpul di bawah pohon.

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin kita dapat meminta tanda tangan semua senior di sini. jumlah mereka banyak sekali!" kata Ino mulai putus asa. Tenten mengangguk.

"Hm… kalau begitu kenapa tidak cepat saja? Daripada cuma mengeluh lebih baik segera dikerjakan!" kata Sakura langsung berlari ketika melihat salah seorang seniornya lewat di depan mereka.

"Kak!" panggilnya langsung menuju ke arah senior itu. Cowok, rambut kuningnya disisir kebelakang. Dan yah, lumayan cakep sih! Orang itu menoleh.

"Sa… saya mau minta tanda tangannya," ucapnya gugup karena tatapan orang itu sungguh tajam.

"Minta? Memang kamu siapa?" Tanya orang itu sinis. Sakura menghela nafas. _Aduh… Mulai yang seperti ini_.

"Sa… saya mahasiswa baru dan disuruh untuk mengumpulkan tanda tangan dari para senior!" katanya berani. Orang itu terseyum.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namaku?" Tanya orang itu. Sakura menarik nafas. _Siapa? Lah kok malah Tanya saya???!!!_

"Eng… eng… na-nama—"

"Woy, Hidan!" teriakan seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sakura menoleh. Tampak seseorang dikuncir seperti Ino yang dari kemarin ia benci datang ke arahnya. Sakura seperti mendapat berkah. Berkat orang yang selalu membuatnya sebal ternyata juga bisa membawa berkah juga.

"Nama kakak itu Kak Hidan!" jawab Sakura cepat. Hidan mendengus kesal.

"Hah, gara-gara si aneh itu! Ya sudah sini!" perintahnya cepat dan segera di sambut teriakan senang dari Sakura. Tanpa mempedulikan si rambut pirang berkuncir itu Sakura langsung berbalik pergi sambil tersenyum puas.

"Oke! Sekarang tambah lagi!" katanya sambil tersenyum puas. Sakura segera menuju ke bawah pohon, dan ia kaget ketika mendapati Ino dan Tenten sudah tak ada di sana. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia kemudian menuju ke bawah pohon. Setelah itu ia duduk bersandar di sana!

"Hm! Rasanya kok ada yang terlewatkan, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Ia mengamati keadaan sekeliling kemudian mengamati buku kumpulan tanda tangannya. Kemudian mengamati keadaan sekeliling, dan kembali lagi ke buku catatannya.

"Bodong! Kenapa bisa lupa??? Tadi kesempatan ketemu kuncir kuda itu aku malah pergi, bukannya minta tanda tangan sekalian ! ah, bodong bodong bodong!!!" sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri kemudian segera berdiri untuk menyusul senior rambut pirang itu. Tapi ketika melihat serombongan mahasiswa baru sepertinya menyerbu orang itu, dan melihat bagaimana orang itu seenaknya memberi syarat pada sang peminta, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. _Mungkin tidak jadi saja. _Ia kembali duduk.

"He! Katanya langsung dikerjakan! Lha kamu malah santai!" kata Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura menengadah.

"Uh. Kau lihat! Aku benci sekali padanya! Masak iya aku harus minta tanda tangan padanya?! Emang kamu udah?"

"Jaaahh. Ya udah dong. Kalau punya dia aku udah. Cuma kurang beberapa saja yang belum," kata Ino membanggakan dirinya. Sakura mengamati buku tanda tangan Ino, dan AHA! Tanda tangan rambut kuda itu gampang sekali. Tinggal menarik garis, membuat lengkungan, membuat garis zig zag dan TARA!!! Sakura mengamatinya tersenyum sambil menganalisis bentuknya seksama.

"Pinjem No!" kata Sakura langsung mengambil buku milik Ino. Ino mengangguk. "Yo'i! sekalian titip ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi!" katanya langsung berlalu. Dari gayanya sudah bisa ditebak kalau ia lagi kebelet.

"Hehehe! Berhasil! Tinggal nyontek saja!" katanya senang. Ia mulai meniru tanda tangan yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu.

"Hei, meniru tanda tangan ya?"

"Hm? Iya! Soalnya aku tidak yakin dia akan memberiku tanda tangan. Kau lihat saja, dia sangat sibuk. Dan aku tidak mau kalau dia memberi syarat yang berat kalau ak--- Haaaaa?!" Sakura menjerit kaget ketika melihat senior favoritnya berada di sampingnya ikut duduk.

"A…aku… ha…hanya ber…canda…! Eh? Aku… buk…a….—"

"Sudahlah! Aku mengamatimu dari tadi! Yah, aku tahu dia sedikit menyebalkan. Hei? Kau kreatif juga! Bahkan aku sendiri juga belum pernah melakukannya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Buk… bukan. Eh? Iya! Aku… maksudku aku hanya…! Aku berjanji akan menghapusnya dan meminta asli darinya!" kata Sakura cepat. Itachi masih tersenyum.

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Toh, dia tidak akan meneliti tanda tangan semua mahasiswa disini didapat asli dari senior atau tidak. Kau sudah selesai menirunya? Kalau begitu giliranku menandatangani bukumu!" katanya tersenyum. Kali ini cuma senyum tipis, setelah itu wajahnya serius. Ia mulai menandatangani buku milik Sakura. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi.

"Hm!" suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sekarang di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang Sasuke yang menyodorkan bukunya pada sang kakak. Itachi tersenyum.

"Sasuke! Kemarikan bukumu!" katanya kemudian mengambil buku milik Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke terlihat ketus sekali pada kakaknya!

"Nih!" kata Itachi sambil mengembalikan buku Sasuke. Sasuke merebut buku itu dan bersiap pergi.

"Hei! Kau akan pulang ke rumah hari ini, Sasuke?" teriak kakaknya, Itachi kepada adiknya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku pulang?" sasuke berkata ketus. Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Ya sudah!" katanya santai. Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebentar kemudian pergi. Sakura mengamati dua bersaudara itu bingung. _Mereka ini kenapa sih?_

***

Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Uh, Ino jahat.! Katanya mau pulang bareng aku! Kenapa dia malah ninggalin aku sendiri sih!!!" Sakura berkata kesal ketika melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukan jam lima sore. Sakura hari ini tidak membawa motornya karena dia sudah janjian dengan Ino untuk pergi ke mall setelah ospek hari ini. Nah, itulah yang membuat Sakura marah pada Ino. Sudah lama sekali ia menanti, malahan ia lihat motor Ino sama sekali tidak ada di tempat parkir. Oke! Sakura tidak bisa menghubungi Ino. Sakura tidak jadi ke mall! Uh, Sakura berjanji akan mencubit keras-keras pipi Ino jika bertemu dengannya lagi. Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan ke depan Universitasnya, di pinggir jalan raya. Hari sudah petang, ditambah mendung. Jalanan mulai tampak lenggang oleh karena mendung yang begitu tebal.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian merapatkan jaketnya. Ia masih setia menunggu Ino. Paling tidak untuk memberinya 'hadiah' juga.

"Hei!" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Sakura menoleh. Kak Itachi menaiki motor disebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya perhatian. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menunggu temanku. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah meninggalkan aku!" jawab Sakura menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang bersamaku. Daripada kau nanti kehujanan! Ayo cepat naik!" kata Itachi padanya. Sakura masih berdiri terpaku menimbang-nimbang.

"Tak usah ragu! Aku hanya tak ingin kau basah, Haruno Sakura. Hm. Benar namamu itu? Aku sama sekali tak berniat jahat! Ayo!" ucapnya lagi. Sakura langsung mengiyakan setelah melihat langit yang semakin lama semakin berwarna hitam. Sebentar lagi pasti turun hujan.

Sakura masih membonceng kakak dari orang yang menyebalkan sedunia, yakni si buntut ayam. Sakura sendiri berfikir. Mengapa bisa dua bersaudara tapi berkepribadian berbeda jauh. Yang satu baik hati, tidak sombong, cool. Yang satu! Ah, malas nyebutin!

"Hei, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang melamun.

"Oh, eh! aku sekarang mau ke tempat kost sahabatku dulu!" kata Sakura cepat.

"Hmmm.. Tapi kau tinggal dimana, Sakura?"

"Oh…eh maaf. Aku tinggal di daerah Suna aslinya. Akan tetapi karena jauh aku tinggal disini bersama nenek!" jawab Sakura berbohong. Itachi mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah nenek dulu? Ini sudah malam Sakura. Besok masih ospek kan?"

"Eng… aku ada urusan sebentar," jawabnya. Sakura menunduk lalu mengamati jalanan yang semakin lenggang. Langit hari ini benar-benar gelap. Udaranya sangat dingin.

"Em… Kak Itachi, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Itachi tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat.

"Tentu,"

"Em… Maaf, tapi, Sasuke itu adiknya kakak kan? Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu kepada kakak? Eng… aku cuma bingung saja. Maaf kalau lancang, kakak tidak menjawab juga tak apa-apa!" kata Sakura cepat. Beberapa lamanya Itachi diam saja.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" katanya singkat setelah lama berdiam.

"Aku… aku hanya… Maafkan aku kalau begitu! Anggap saja aku tak pernah bertanya seperti itu. Maafkan aku!"

"Bukan begitu! Eh, maaf! Aku tidak memarahimu kok! Aku cuma… em… kalau itu ceritanya panjang sekali! Aku sendiri juga bingung dengannya. Dia itu… Entahlah! Sepertinya marah padaku karena ayah selalu berbicara tentang aku di depannya atau di depan ibu, malah di depan semuanya ketika berkumpul. Ayah selalu mengandalkan aku dalam berbagai hal. Kata ibu, Sasuke iri padaku karena perlakuan ayah yang terkesan tidak adil. Aku tahu posisi Sasuke yang ingin dipandang juga. Maka dari itu ia selalu ingin menyamai dan melebihi aku. Tapi aku senang, dia termotivasi. Dan… begitulah!" ceritanya panjang lebar. Sakura menunduk.

"Hmmm… eh? kakak tinggal di daerah mana sih?"

"Hmm. Aku tinggal di daerah Oto. Satu jam jika dari Universitas. Hei, habis lewat sini lewat mana, Sakura?"

"Lewat ke kiri, nanti ada kost yang pertama. Eng… kalau boleh Tanya lagi… Sasuke tinggal di rumah atau kost?"

"Hm… dia tinggal di rumah. Sepertinya dia itu tak mau bertemu denganku! Sepertinya sih… hehehe! Atau mungkin dia memang sedang mencari kost, kau tahu? Dia tidak mau kalah denganku. Aku bisa hidup mandiri di kost sedang dia masih tinggal di rumah, yah, meski resikonya harus bangun pagi supaya tidak terlambat. Dia terlihat marah ketika aku menyinggung tentang dirinya dan urusannya. Mungkin itu sih, soalnya dia sangat tertutup, bahkan dengan keluarga sendiri. Eh, kau bertanya terus tentang dia, kenapa? Suka?" Itachi mulai menggoda. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan! Aku cuma penasaran saja. Soalnya dia itu ketus sekali!"

"Hm! Kalian sepertinya sudah sangat kenal! Eh, gerimis! Sakura kita akan ngebut, kau pegangan yang erat ya?" kata Itachi cepat. Sakura mendongak. Memang gerimis! Sebelum Sakura merapatkan duduknya, Itachi sudah mulai mempercepat laju motornya sehingga Sakura berteriak ketakutan. Untung Sakura bisa meraih pinggang Itachi dan berpegangan erat. Itachi menambah kecepatannya. Sakura mempererat pegangannya. Malah, sepertinya bukan seperti berpegangan, tapi tepatnya memeluk dari belakang. Itachi merasakan kepala gadis itu tenggelam dalam punggungnya.

***

"Sudah sampai, Sakura!" kata Itachi. Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Dia ketakutan sekali.

"Hei! Kau tak apa kan? Kau terlihat ketakutan?" Itachi mengamati gadis di depannya itu seksama. Terlihat nafasnya tak beraturan dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jelas ketakutan. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"A… aku tak apa… Aku hanya sedikit takut ngebut… eng… Eh, iya, terimakasih ka! Kakak mau sekalian mampir juga? Hari masih gerimis!" kata Sakura sambil mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Beruntung Sakura dan Itachi sekarang berhenti di bawah pohon, sehingga bisa sedikit berlindung. Itachi menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak, Sakura! Aku harus pergi untuk mempersiapkan ospek besok! Kau benar tak apa kan?"

"Iya! Oh, kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, Kak! Hati-hati!" ucap Sakura. Itachi mengangguk kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura langsung menyeberang jalan untuk sampai di kost Ino. Ia tersenyum-senyum tak waras.

***

Sakura langsung memakai wig yang dilemparkan Tenten setelah Sakura sendiri selesai berganti baju.

"Jadi Ino belum pulang?" katanya tak percaya.

"Belum!!! Yah, lah kalian ini bagaimana sih? Janjiannya kok seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten kembali.

"Hei! Ino tuh ingkar janji! Masak aku nunggu lama sekali! Dia malah tidak ada!"

Sakura kembali merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah tak beberapa lama ia mendengar suara motor Ino. Sakura segera bangkit. Ia melongok keluar pintu dan mendapati Ino sedang basah kuyup di sana yang segera berlari.

"Ino? Hei? Sampai basah kuyup seperti itu!" Tanya Sakura. Ino melotot padanya.

"Aku yang udah nunggu kamu di sana, malah aku pulang bareng kak Itachi karena kamu gak ada, Ino!"

"Sakura! Tadi tuh banku bocor! Jadi aku sempetin dulu buat nambal ban! Tadinya aku sudah ketemu dan suruh Naruto buat ngasih tau kamu karena hpku mati! Supaya kamu langsung nyusul ke bengkel! Lah gimana sih Naruto itu? Aku dah nunggu kamu di bengkel sampai ngakar, kamu gak datang-datang. ya udah! Aku mutusin pulang, eh, malah kehujanan. Sial!" katanya panjang lebar. Sakura menahan tawanya. Sungguh sial nasib sahabatnya. Tapi ini salahnya juga sih. Eh! yang terutama ya salah Naruto juga!

"Maaf kalau begitu, Ino! Ini salah Naruto. Dia sama sekali gak ngasih tau akau! Aku malahan gak ketemu dia! Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku gak akan marahin dia kok! Janji deh! Kasihan dia kan, mungkin dia ada sesuatu," kata Sakura tersenyum semanis-manis-manisnya..

***

"NARUUUTOOOOOO!!!! BERANINYA KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU SELAMA ITUUUUU!!!!" semprot Sakura ketika melihat Naruto duduk riang sambil memainkan air dalam kolam. Naruto mengamati Sakura sambil berteriak ketakutan seakan baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Ammm… ampun, Sakura! Ampun… Pe… peace!!!!" jawabnya sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia menjadi tidak tega melihat Naruto yang ketakutan. Akhirnya ia menyimpan tenaganya daripada digunakannya untuk memukul Naruto.

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto pasti punya sesuatu sehingga kelupaan memberitahu Sakura. Lagipula Sakura merasa berhutang budi pada Naruto yang selama ini menyelamatkannya dan menyembunyikannya dari semua pria di kost itu. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak ember pada siapapun.

Bagaimana kalau Naruto ember? Sakura takut itu terjadi. Ia belum mendapat kost yang ia inginkan. Kalaupun ada, itu tidak senyaman, sebersih yang ia inginkan. Lagipula menyenangkan tinggal bersama cowok ganteng. Tetapi Sakura tetap tak mau identitasnya ketahuan. Karena ia yakin, ia tak akan melihat Itachi yang selesai mandi… XD atau paling tidak melihat Sai tersenyum, atau melihat wajah cool Gaara, bukannya melihat wajah rambut ayam yang diam-diam membayanginya.

Tapi Sakura takut… takut jika identitas sebenarnya ketahuan. Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Apalagi ketiga pria yang ia sukai. Apakah mereka akan berkata kalau Sakura adalah cewek tak punya malu yang seenaknya tinggal di kost pria? Tidak mau! Dia bukan seperti itu. Ataukah cewek murahan? JELAS TIDAK!! Sakura hanya terpaksa tinggal di situ sementara. Sementara sampai saat ini…

-

-

-

"Terimakasih, Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, membuat sahabatnya itu kebingungan kemudian mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Tapi tak berhasil…

**Ospek hari ke tiga…**

Sepertinya ini hari tersial untuk Sakura. Seharian penuh dia dikerjai oleh buntut ayam itu. Ospek kali ini dilakukan menurut jurusan masing-masing, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang masih umum. Dan seperti yang Sakura tahu dan dia menyesal telah mengetahuinya karena ternyata orang yang dibencinya itu adalah satu jurusan dengannya. Dan Huh! Menyebalkan sekali.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang masih kosong. Tapi tiba-tiba ia hampir tersandung. Ia terkejut sekali. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang tersenyum mengejek dan seperti biasa itu adalah si buntut! Sakura melotot.

"Buntut! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku bisa jatuh tau!" kata Sakura galak. Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

"Kalau kau jatuh… aku akan tertawa!"

"Geblek! Tidak waras, menyebalkan! Dodol!" sakura langsung menuju ke belakang. Sasuke mengikutinya. Sakura menoleh cepat.

"Kenapa mengikutiku, buntut!"

"Ge-er! Aku mau duduk di situ!" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah kursi yang kosong. Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kesal dan berjalan ke arah kursi yang sudah diincarnya. Dan nyatanya itu tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura menemukan ide. Disobeknya kertas dari buku dan membentuknya menjadi gumpalan lewat telapak tangan. _Hehehe… ayam! Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu! _Dan lihatlah, gadis berambut pink ini tersenyum licik dan mulai menghitung dalam hati.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti… Ga!

Secepat kilat Sakura membalik wajahnya dan melemparkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke arah si buntut. Tapi di luar dugaannya meleset sangat meleset. Sasarannya berubah menjadi… Lee?

Dan sekarang nampaklah si alis tebal itu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Sementara Sakura dalam perasaan was-was dan malu, Uchiha yang pindah ke samping Lee atau diagonal dari Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Le…Lee? Ma- maafkan a..aku! aku ti..dak senga…ja!!!" kata Sakura meringis ketakutan. Dari pandangannya terlihat Lee masih mengamatinya tak mengerti. Alis tebalnya terangkat ke atas.

"Aa… Kau terlihat bodoh, Haruno Jidat!" Sasuke mengejek Sakura sambil tersenyum geli. Sakura mengamati Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Menyebalkan sekali orang itu!

"Haruno…? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Lee masih diam terpaku dari tempatnya. Dari caranya berbicara, bisa dibayangkan matanya masih terpaku lekat pada Sakura, tubuhnya masih diam hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Sakura meringis lagi. _Bodoh! Lain kali hati-hati kalau menyebut nama orang! Baka!!!_

"Eng… anu… ak…aku men… mencari tahu dari teman-temanku! Eh… iya! Mencari tahu!" kata Sakura cepat.

"Bohong tuh!" Sahut Sasuke menggoda. Sakura memberikan death glare padanya. Cukup membuat Sasuke diam menatapnya.

"Haruno…. Kauuuuuu!!! KAU TERNYATA MENYUKAIKU YA???? SAMPAI MENCARI TAHU NAMAKU PADA ORANG LAIN!!!!" teriak Lee bersemangat sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Sakura mangap.

"A…Apa? Buk… bukan begitu! Kau salah! Aku… aku hany-"

"Kau bahkan malu-malu mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, Haruno… Kau… Kau…" Lee mulai melebay. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek pada Sakura. Sakura yang tidak tahan langsung melemparkan tasnya pada Sasuke.

"Rasakan! AYAM!!!" teriak Sakura marah sambil menatap Sasuke garang. Sasuke masih bisa mengelak, malah menangkap tas itu dengan satu tangan mudah sekali.

"Jadi… Bagaimana Sakura? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?" teriak Lee bersemangat sambil meatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Buk… bukan maaf aku—"

"Dia memang menyukaimu, Lee! Kemarin dia mengatakannya padaku!" sasuke berkata cepat membuat Sakura kaget bukan kepalang. Lee berteriak senang sambil mendengungkan kata-kata kemenangan apalah itu. Semua orang menatap ke arahnya aneh tak terkecuali Gaara yang rupanya mengamati semua itu dari tadi. Gaara duduk di pojok depan, cukup jauh untuk melihat semua itu dengan detail, tapi sangat dekat untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"BUKAN!!! AKU TIDAK…. AKU BUKAN!!! KAU SALAH!!!!" kata Sakura sambil menuding Lee membuat cowok itu berdiam terpaku. Lee kemudian menunduk.

"Haruno… Kau… Kau… KAU INI PEMALU SEKALI!!!!" katanya mulai kembali bersemangat. Sakura menepuk dahinya keras kemudian berdiri menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa 'terancam' langsung berdiri dan berlari menghindari Sakura. Sekarang, mereka kembali ke masa-masa kecil dulu! Berlarian tak tentu arah. Bedanya, yang di belakang ini bukanlah orang yang akan berteriak "Kau pasti kena" atau "Kau akan Tertangkap" melainkan "MATI KAU AYAM!!!".

Gaara tersenyum melihat kelakuan Haruno. Sementara Sakura terus berlari berusaha menangkap Sasuke, Lee mulai nangis lebay dan menggumamkan kata "Kembalilah sayang!".. sakura berhenti menangkap Sasuke karena terlalu lelah. Setelah melemparkan ejekan yang selalu terbalaskan oleh Sasuke dia duduk di bangkunya dan menutup mukanya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendekat. Semua cewek yang melihat adegan itu semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"JIDAT MALANG!" kata Sasuke kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura dan duduk di tempatnya sendiri, diagonal dari Sakura. Sakura menoleh cepat dengan marah.

"AWAS KAU BUNTUT!!!"

***

* * *

**NEXT CHAP :**

**SASUKE NGEKOST?!**

* * *

**Filladelfia : Yah… yah… **

**Maaf kalau membosankan dan sama sekali belum menyinggung tentang kostnya Sakura. Next Chap! Janji dah… XD**

**Untuk semua yang sudah me-review cerita saya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih…^^**

**Terimakasih atas reviewnya, yang berarti anda bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan ulasan, saran bahkan kritik untuk saya. Saya senang sekali. Terimakasih…^^**

**Nih buat yang review tapi gak login…^^.. Nyang laen melalui PM…**

**Akira_Kirasawa**

Hehehe… Yah, sabar buk! ^^ itu Cuma sebagai pelengkap kok…XD

Makasih udah review yah…^^

**ayu-chan181**

Hahaha…XD. Pake wig emang risih…(padahal belum pernah…XP)

Sasuke? Yah, jawaban ada di chapter 4. Mau tunggu en baca plus review kan? **Ditendang** Hehehe… Peace… Bercanda kok…XD

**cumanyasar**

Jiaaah, kata siapa Itachi ada kerutannya? Hmmm… Iya sih, dikit… XD *dipeluk Itachi (maunya!XD). Jiiaah… Sasuke ama Itachi ganteng mana hayoooo… XD. Makasih udah setia review cerita saya… XD

**Nana~chan**

Iyah… Aku juga ngiri ama dia… Kapan lagi coba satu kost sama Uchiha bersaudara… XD

**Cumanumpanglewat**

Hahaha… Iya dong… **ke-PD-an, dilemparin panic**… Makasih udah setia review cerita gaje saya… Huahahaha… XP

**Cake-**

Hahaha… (saya kok kebanyakan ketawa yah?!) Iya dong… Itachinya wae ganteng kok… Kesempatan emas… XD. Makasih udah review yah… XD


	5. Sasuke Ngekost!

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya ****yang ini punya saya.**

**Summary : Sakura seorang cewek ****18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. "Tidak ada apa-apa! Ya sudah!" katanya santai. Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebentar kemudian pergi. Sakura mengamati dua bersaudara itu bingung. **_**Mereka ini kenapa sih?**_

**R&R ya…**

**W A R N I N G : Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP…*digetok***

* * *

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 5 : Sasuke Ngekost?!**

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dingin.

"Jangan panggil aku buntut! Mengerti?!" ancam Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sakura.

"Memang kenapa? Kenyataan kok!"

"Jangan panggil aku buntut, atau…" kata Sasuke sengaja memutus kalimatnya.

"Atau apa?!" kata Sakura dengan nada menantang.

"Atau aku akan menciummu!!!" Sukses! Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"APAAA???!!! DASAR BUNTUT JELEK!!! KURANG AJAR!!!" teriak Sakura marah. Sebagian mahasiswa yang tadinya asyik mengobrol kini menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sedangkan penonton setia Sasuke dan Sakura 'hanya' cewek-cewek yang sepertinya suka pada Sasuke, Gaara. Lee? Dia pergi ke toilet. Kenapa? Ya Tanya saja padanya! *dijitak*

"Satu…"

"BUNTUT GEBLEK! JELEK! GAK MUTU!"

"Dua…"

"BUNTUT BUSUK! NYEBELIN!!!"

"Tiga…"

"BUNTUT BUSUK! DODOL! BODONG! ANEH!"

"Empat…"

"HEH?! BUNTUT! KAU INI NGOMONG APA SIH?! DASAR OTAK UDANG! GEBLEK!!!"

"Lima. Hah. Cukup. Kau berhutang lima ciuman padaku!!!" kata Sasuke seenaknya sambil menatap Sakura menggoda. Sakura mangap. Menatap Sasuke marah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"BUNTUT GILAAAA!!! TIDAK SUDI…!!!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya marah. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya terpancing amarah. Menyebalkan sekali mahkluk satu itu!!!!

"Enam. Sakura! Hutang harus dibayar!" Kata Sasuke seenaknya. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke kesal.

"UGGGHHHHH! APA KAU BILANG??? BODOH!!!" Kata Sakura kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan begini, Jidat tak akan memanggilnya buntut, kan?

"Sial!" Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia kalah. Bagaimana ia bisa memanggil buntut lagi.

"AYAM!!!" kata Sakura cepat. Ia tersenyum sinis. Bagaimana Sasuke?

"Tujuh!!!" kata Sasuke seenaknya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"ITU TIDAK TERMASUK HITUNGAN!!!! Aku kan memanggilmu ayam! Bukannya buntut!!!!" kata Sakura dengan bodohnya mengikuti permainan Sasuke.

"Delapan, sembilan! Aduh, kau sanggup membayarnya??? Termasuk ayam, buntut, dan sebagainya. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sasuke," kata Sasuke santai. Sakura perlahan nafasnya memburu menahan amarah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Sakura juga!"

"TIDAK MAU!!!"

"Kau curang!"

"Itu memang aku!!!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Sakura atau aku akan… aku akan… akan menciummu!!!" ancam Sakura keras kemudian menunduk. Hah? Emmm… mungkin dengan begitu Sasuke akan membatalkan perjanjian atau memanggil namanya dengan sopan seperti…

"JIdat!!! Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menciumku? Silakan!" kata Sasuke cepat. Hari ini kau kalah Sakura.

Sakura berbalik. Tapi membalik tubuhnya lagi ketika berfikir cepat.

_Hmmm… Ini permainan apa? Kau bodoh Sakura! Maunya dipermainkan si buntut! Oke! Sekarang giliranmu membalas! __Dia pasti cuma main-main…_

"Baik!!!" kata Sakura menantang dan tersenyum sinis. Sesaat Sasuke terkejut kemudian tersenyum sinis. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Eh, ka… kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup ketika Sasuke mulai mendekatinya.

"Membantumu menyelesaikannya," Sasuke dengan santainya kedua tangannya memegang pipi Sakura yang langsung memerah dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Wanita-wanita yang melihatnya berteriak histeris, Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

"UWAAA!!!! SIAL!!!!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pria itu terdorong dua langkah ke belakang. Beberapa wanita menghela nafas lega.

"Kau kalah, Jidat!!!" kata Sasuke dengan coolnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"PAGI SEMUA!!!"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah depan kelas. Terlihat beberapa senior datang. 3? Ada Itachi, Deidara, ditambah lagi seorang perempuan berambut biru tua yang akhirnya Sakura ketahui bernama Konan. Sakura segera cepat-cepat akan kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan kata 'hutang sembilan', ia menoleh sebentar.

-

-

-

(Tau iklan shampoo Lifebuoy? Ibu-ibu yang menjemput anaknya yang masih sekolah terus ada preman datang kemudian terjadi adegan si ibu mengibaskan rambutnya?) Rupanya itu yang mengilhami Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

-

-

Sakura dengan kesalnya langsung berbalik dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang ke wajah Sasuke.

-

-

"Akh!!" sasuke mengelus wajahnya. Sakura menoleh sebentar dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"JIDAAAAATTTT!!!" ucap Sasuke kesal namun pelan kemudian duduk.

"PAGI INI KITA AKAN MENCATAT PERATURAN OSPEK SELANJUTNYA UNTUK BESOK DAN SETERUSNYA!!! Hei! Peraturan ini harus ditaati selama ospek, jadi, silakan mencatat!!!" kata Deidara dengan garangnya. Sementara Konan dan Itachi hanya tersenyum-senyum. Beberapa gadis menjerit histeris ketika melihat senyum dari Itachi itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"BODOH!" katanya sendiri. Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke tak mengerti. Untung itu hanya pelan. Sasuke mengamati Sakura dan memberikan death glare padanya. Menuntut Sakura untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

"Kau lebih baik duduk saja, ITachi! Kau membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku!" perintah Deidara. Itachi menangguk dan kemudian duduk di tempat dosen.

"AYO! CEPAT KELUARKAN BUKU CATATAN KALIAN!!!" teriak Deidara lancang membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu bergidik ngeri. Sakura segera cepat-cepat akan mengambil tasnya. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. _Dimana tasku??? HAH!!! BODOOOHHH!!!_ Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum tak waras berpura-pura tak memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ayam! Kembalikan tasku!" kata Sakura berbisik, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Sasuke. Sasuke berpura-pura tak mendengar, malah sekarang terkesan berakting menulis, padahal sang senior Deidara belum membacakan apa-apa.

"AYAM!" teriaknya agak kencang, namun tak sampai terdengar senior di depan. Maklum Sakura berada di urutan kedua dari belakang sedangkan Sasuke berada diagonal di belakangnya yang berarti Sasuke berada di baris paling belakang.

"Sssssstttt berisik tahu!" ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya dan sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura memperhatikan seniornya di depan. Kali ini Sakura tak tahan lagi.

"SASUKE AYAM! KEMBALIKAN TASKU!!!" teriaknya keras dan lancang. Membuat semua menoleh padanya tak terkecuali semua senior yang ada di depan mereka. Sakura menoleh mengamati sekeliling dan… terlihat mata semua orang menatapnya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menusuk semua mata itu. Pandangan mereka terlalu menyebalkan. Sakura menyadari betapa bodohnya ia.

"HEI! ITU YANG DIBELAKANG! MENGAPA BERTERIAK??!!" teriak Deidara lancang yang langsung membuat nyali semua cewek di situ ciut, apalagi Sakura yang sudah jelas-jelas teriakan itu ditujukan untuknya. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali leb- eh tiga kali eh.. eh? lebih cepat. Iramanya tak beraturan. Ia paling tak suka dibentak seperti itu, apalagi oleh orang yang benar-benar membuatnya benci, dia tak suka. Bentakan itu sangat sangatlah membuatnya terkejut. Rasanya…

"Ma… Maaf! Sa… saya cum…a-" Sakura serasa meleleh.

"Ah, tidak menghargai seniornya. Sudah, kamu ke depan sini!" perintah Deidara. Sakura maju ke depan sambil menunduk. Antara malu, kesal, takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Deidara keras.

"A… anu… itu… tas saya… tas saya dibawa Bunt.. eh, Sasuke!" kata Sakura ketakutan. Deidara mengamati seluruh ruangan.

"Yang namanya Sasuke siapa?" tanya Deidara lantang. Seisi ruangan itu sunyi. Semuanya tampak was-was. Tetapi Sasuke mengangkat tangannya santai dan tenang seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Itachi mengamati adiknya.

"Apa benar tasnya dia kamu bawa?" tanya Deidara lagi. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membawanya!" jawabnya enteng. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Bohong! Dia yang membawanya!"

"Heh! Itu tasmu!" jawab Sasuke santai. Sakura menggeram marah. Tasnya sudah dikembalikan.

"Kau baru saja mengembalikannya!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Ngarang!" jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Ngaku!!!"

"Untuk?"

"Kau ini salah, buntut!!!"

"Jidat! Kau tak melihat tasmu ada di tempatmu sendiri?!"

"Kau baru saja mengembalikannya, BUNTUT JELEK!"

"Ngarang! JIDAT JELEK!"

"Dia bohong, Kak!" kata Sakura marah. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Deidara mulai bosan mendengar ocehan mahasiswa baru yang berani itu. Begitu juga dengan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang tampak jengah. Yang lain menatapnya sebagai sebuah hiburan.

"Sasuke kau ikut maju! Kalian berdua berdiri di depan dengan satu kaki!!!" perintah Deidara yang kesal mendengar perdebatan.

Akhirnya, Sasuke maju dan menerima hukuman bersama Sakura dengan terpaksa. Selama di depan, kedua orang itu tetap saja mengolok-olok lawannya dengan kata-kata hapalan dan wajib. 'buntut' dan 'jidat' selalu bersahutan, terdengar pelan. Deidara yang di depan menahan amarahnya. Itachi yang kebetulan berada di depan menahan geli dalam hati. _Adikku berubah…_

***

"Ap…apa ini???" Sakura menggeram marah ketika melihat ban motornya bocor depan dan belakang. Sakura berjongkok.

"Hah. Perasaan tadi pagi tak apa!!!" katanya bingung.

"Pulang telat nih!!!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu dengan motornya pelan. Sakura menggeram marah.

"BUNTUUTTTT!!!! KAU PASTI YANG MELAKUKANNYA!!!!" teriak Sakura marah. Sasuke tertawa sebentar kemudian mengendarai motornya menjauh. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sembilan lalu ditambah sepuluh. Sembilan belas lebih!!!" Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. Karena terlalu sebal, Sakura mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke kepala Sasuke. Dan Yak! Tepat mengenai sasaran, mengenai pelipis Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan motornya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" tanyanya marah turun sambil mendekati Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya takut menghadapi mata itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin terus dipermainkan si Buntut.

"Kau pikir, kau ini siapa juga?!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hmmm… Apa maksudmu melempariku batu?!"

"Apa juga maksudmu membuat banku kempes?!"

"Aku hanya main-main!!!"

"Aku juga!!!"

Sasuke dan Sakura memang tak akan pernah berhenti untuk berdebat. Mereka pandai membalik-balikkan kata-kata. Menyebalkan!

"TUUT! Tanggung jawab?!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ban motornya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ogah! DAT! Kau masih memanggilku buntut?! Kau hutang dua puluh!" jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Sial! Siapa juga yang mau dicium sama orang menyebalkan kayak kamu! Aneh! TANGGUNG JA-WAB!" kata Sakura tegas.

"Ti. Dak. Ma. U! Aku sudah jawab. Tapi tidak mau menanggung,"

"Tanggung jawab buntut!!! Kasih motorku ke bengkel!!!"

"Dua satu!" Sasuke menjawab seenaknya. Sakura merasa di puncak kemarahan.

"KAU!!!!" tangannya maju untuk meremas wajah Sasuke. Mungkin dengan kukunya akan membuat Sasuke kapok. Tapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghindar dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan satu tangannya.

"Jadi kau mau membayarnya?!" kata Sasuke kemudian mendekati wajah Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Tubuhnya berontak dan ia menggoyangkan tangannya supaya lepas dari buntut jelek itu. Tapi Sasuke cowok yang kuat, Sakura tak bisa lepas begitu saja.

Wajahnya semakin mendekati Sakura yang langsung membuang wajahnya jauh dari Sasuke menghindari kelakuan tak waras itu. Sasuke masih mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Hmm… jidat…." Kata Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura kemudian beringsut pergi.

"Jaa! Kau harus membawanya ke bengkel!" dan mahkluk itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tak keruan.

"SIAL!!! Si BUNTUT ITU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!!!

Sakura menuntut motornya perlahan ke bengkel. Dari dalam hatinya, terdapat dendam teramat sangat. _AKU BENCI SASUKE………!!!!_

***

Sakura pulang ke kostnya dalam keadaan lesu. Dia membuka pintu dan melewati beberapa orang yang duduk di ruangan itu. Ruang tamu yang menjadi satu dengan ruang nonton tv. Shiro langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Ia menutup pintunya dan melepaskan wignya, lalu tertidur. Ia lelah… sangat lelah…

***

**(A/N : ****Shiro jika Sakura menjadi Shiro, tapi jika tetap berwujud Sakura, sebisanya saya tampilkan dengan nama Sakura. ^^ Supaya lebih mudah dipahami dan dibayangkan (author aneh))**

***

Beberapa waktu kemudian ia bangun. Mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi. jam setengah tujuh sore, kamar mandi hanya satu yang dipakai. Kalau begitu, ia bisa mandi lebih cepat.

Shiro kemudian berganti baju dan keluar kamar sambil membawa snack dimakan sambil berjalan ke dapur, untuk mengambil minum. Sedang asyik-asyiknya minum dan mengunyah snacknya ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Naruto di ruangan depan yang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu sekaligus ruang nonton tv.

Sekilas namun jelas…

"TEMEEEE!!!"

-

-

-

Shiro mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berjalan ke ruangan depan sambil mengunyah semua snacknya sekaligus ke dalam mulut karena kesal pada Naruto yang berteriak keras. Sesaat ia mengunyahnya cepat. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi…

-

-

-

"Kau kost juga, Teme?!"

"DIAM DOBE!!!"

-

-

-

Sakura membelalakan matanya begitu melihat sosok itu.

BUNTUT AYAM!!!

Sasuke mengelilingkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pikir Shiro pasti Sasuke tidak mau kost juga. Paling Naruto hanya sok tahu, paling semua ini hanyalah mimpi kalau Sasuke ngekost di sini. Bohong! Tidak boleh terjadi.!

"Jadi, kau mau kost disini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi. Shiro masih diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke santai. Shiro membelalakkan matanya. Makanan yang dikunyahnya akan dimuntahkannya secara tiba-tiba karena saking terkejutnya. Ia menutup mulutnya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Shiro.

"Hei, Shiro. Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengamati Shiro curiga. Shiro seakan terpojok. Shiro menggeleng cepat. Bagaimanapun juga makanannya akan keluar kalau ia bicara. Jadi ia menggeleng cepat dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, kemudian memandang sekeliling sambil memikirkan sesuatu dan akhirnya kemudian memperagakan orang yang sedang sakit gigi. Pipi Shiro menggembung lucu. Shiro langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan…

-

…………………………………………………

-

_Sasuke akan satu kost denganku??? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!! Aku pasti mimpi, pasti mimpi, PASTI ini BOHONG. KEBOHONGAN PALING BESAR!!!_ Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengguyur wajahnya dengan air. Berharap itu tidak terasa…

Akh! Sakura malang…

Ternyata bukan mimpi. Yang terjadi wajahnya malah basah.

Sekarang, babak baru, Sakura…

Kau yang selama ini mempertahankan citramu sebagai Haruno Sakura di Universitas. Kau yang menyembunyikan identitasmu di depan semua orang di kost ini. Dari cowok-cowok itu semua. Bahkan mengelabuhi ibu kost, membohongi orang tuamu kalau kau tinggal di kost yang aman, rapi, bersih, strategis, dan bersama Ino. Untuk apa? Karena terpaksa. Ya, karena terpaksa! Sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan kost baru. Kalaupun ada, keadaannya jorok sekali. Sakura tetap mempertahankan semuanya. Tapi sekarang rambut ayam kemari? Akh, hidupmu pasti tak tenang, kan Sakura? Kau membencinya sebagaimana dia sangat membencimu. Kau selama ini terus mengutukinya dalam hati dan sepertinya perasaanmu mengatakan kalau dia juga mengutukimu dalam hatinya. Kau takut, bukan? Sebelumnya kau pernah bilang kau takut pada semua cowok itu jika mereka tahu semua tentangmu. Apalagi Gaara dan Itachi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai cewek tak tahu malu karena tinggal di kost-kostan khusus cowok. Dan image yang selama ini kau jaga akan hancur seketika… apalagi kedatangan cowok rambut ayam itu pasti akan merusak semuanya, menambah beban pikiranmu untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu. Jika ia tahu… hancur sudah seorang Haruno.

Kau hancur.

Kau akan tamat…

-

Shiro merasakan lututnya gemetar. Ia bahkan hampir menangis. Ia takut. Takut semua akan tahu.

***

Shiro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat.

"Shiro? Kau sakit?!" tanya Naruto. Shiro menggeleng cepat kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintunya, ia mondar-mandir berjalan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"gawat… gawat… gawat…. Gawat!!!"

Ia kemudian berjinjit pelan ke pintu dan mengintip keluar ruangan. Di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang nonton tv, tampak Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol. Ia kemudian keluar ruangan lagi menuju ke dapur untuk alasan mengambil air putih padahal sebenarnya sambil lewat ia memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Kode dengan mengedip-kedipkan matanya dan kemudian tangannya mengayun kecil. Maklum, jalan ke dapur dari kamarnya ada di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto ada di depan Sasuke sehingga bisa melihat Shiro jelas.

Tapi dasar mahkluk satu itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Shiro. Dengan polosnya malah mengatakan,"Kau ini kenapa Shiro? Matamu sakit?"

-

-

-

_Heran… kode itu sudah sangat jelas bukan? __Naruto… lain kali kau harus menghilangkan 'sedikit' 'kepandaianmu' itu._

-

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shiro. Shiro tersentak kaget kemudian meringis dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke dapur.

***

* * *

**Filladelfia : **Emmm… f(-_-)

Maaf kalau mengecewakan yah?? Saya memang updatenya cepet-cepet supaya bisa cepat selesai. Ho iya, mungkin fict ini akan menjadi penutup saya di FFN. MCdK lagi kena WB. Makanya saat ini saya berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya.

Makasih yang sudah review. Wah, nyang review punya saya membuat saya terharu nih, soalnya fict saya jelek dibandingkan fict mereka.

**De-chan**

Hehehe... Nyante aja. XD

Kamu mau baca aku dah seneng kok! XD Suer deh!!! Makasih ya...

**Lagi gak login**  
Hahahaha... (mringis...) walah, fict gaje gini kok!!! XD Iya, romance nih, semoga aja dapet... apa? feelnya. 1 kamar? walah... ntar mereka nglakuin hal bejat gimana...XD

**Nie Akanaru**

Iya nih, nyantai. saya belum kuliah jadi rada gak ngerti.... XP. Nyantai, lah ntar kayak itu lagi, ospek sampai menghilangkan nyawa orang laen... X(. makasih udah review nih... XD

**dhidi-chan**  
Iya... Makash ya... XD

**Naara Akira**  
Jiiah, kalo ntu saya juga mau. sape yang nolak diboncengin Itachi? XD. Jurusan Pendidikan bahasa jepang nih, sama kayak author yang ngasih semangat saya tuh... *lirik2*. Kak Shiho...^^. Makasih banyaaaaaaaaak ya reviewnya...XD

**Chiwe-Sasusaku**  
Hehehehe... Yah gitu lah... emang takdir... XP. Makasih ya Chiwe, udah revew nih... XD setianya dirimu.... XD

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan**  
Woh? tidak ada kata telat review di fict saya... XD Thank's yah... reviewnya nih...XD

**shena blitz**  
Jiaaahhh, ya maaf dah... XD... habis saya suka sih... Maaf nih... Sorry loh ya.... Habis Itachi ganteng bener...

**Nana~chan**  
hmmmmmm *geleng2*..jangan dong.... Sasuke ada kok... XDD. Thx yah.... XD

**Fly**  
Makasih, Sasuke enggak suka sama Sakura kok. dia cuma suka godain aja.... XD Makasih nih reviewnya... XD

**Beby-chan**  
Jiiiah, emang bener kata cumanumpanglewat.... mereka itu MKKB, jadi kejar2an gitu...XP makasih yah...

**Shiho Kazuki U.K **  
Iya, makasih yah K, ditunggu lagi nih, fict jalan terbaiknya.... XD

**Cumanumpanglewat**

Walah, aku juga. yah, telat nih, Sasuke ke tempat Sakura... XP... Neraka? hehehe... XD

**ayam LoVe jidat**  
Ya, salam kenal juga... XD makasih yah.... Ayo, buat fict dong! XD

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta **

Hahaha... Bisa aja... XD. Makasih ya reviewnya... XDDD

**Akina Takahashi (males login)**

Hmmm... dia suka ama siapa ya? aku juga kaga tau... lah, diantara eh semuanya ganteng... mana sanggup milih... XD. Eh, lanjutin semua fictnya Akina ya.... XD, masih banyak yang belum complete nih....


	6. CIdat bUMtut AN pertama 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya yang ini punya saya.**

**Summary : Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. "Dasar cerewet!" katanya. "HEH! KALAU DIBILANGIN JANGAN MEM-" "SUI BUSUK!!!" DEEEG "Aaaa" "Ma… Maaf!! UWAA!!" "…""Akh, SAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!! SASUKEKUUUUU!!!!" R&R ya…**

**W A R N I N G : Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP…*dilemparin telur buntut, eh busuk***

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 6: CI-dat b-UM-tut AN Pertama 1.**

"Haaah… Dasar bodoh! Naruto bodoh!" Shiro menepuk dahinya. Ia terus berada di dapur takut keluar lagi.

Sekarang cewek yang aktif itu menjadi pendiam.

***

Seperempat jam di dapur membuatnya lelah berdiri. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan yak! Meski sudah diuji, ternyata Tuhan masih mengasihinya. Naruto masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dengan santainya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Shiro langsung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan menarik Naruto mendekat. Naruto hampir saja tersedak.

"Kau ini kenapa???!!!" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Ma… Maaf. Tapi…" Shiro kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. Tapi dasar cowok aneh, dipikirnya Shiro ingin menciumnya. Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan 'bingkisan' berupa kepalan tangan di pipinya, Naruto mendengarkan juga perkataan Shiro. Tentang mahkluk yang masih nonton tv. Sekarang kost memang lagi sepi. Yang lain main, beberapa di antaranya di kamar, sedang ibu kost memang tidak tinggal di sini. setiap hari minggu Ibu Tsunade datang ke kost untuk mengecek keadaan. Disini cuma ada pengurus rumah atau apalah yang sedianya mengecek keadaan di rumah ini. Tinggal di ruangan terpisah dari bangunan utama. di belakang kost tepatnya. Seorang nenek tua yang diketahui bernama Chiyo (Gomen… m(_ _)m). karena sudah tua ia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di kost itu.

"Hooo… Gawat dong, Sakura!!!" kata Naruto setelah mendengar curhat singkat Shiro.

"Iya… Naruto bagaimana ini? Aku jadi takut berada di sini! dia menyebalkan sekali! Menyebalkan!!!"

"Hahahaha!!! Dia itu seperti es loh! Tapi masa dia seperti itu? SMP dulu dia dingin sekali!" kata Naruto. Shiro membekap mulutnya karena terlalu keras.

"Kata Tenten dia juga masih sedingin es saat SMA. Tak kusangka dengamu ia bisa berubah. Hahaha! Kau hebat!!!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Shiro. **(AN: Sakura adalah teman SMA-nya Naruto, sedangkan Tenten adalah teman SMPnya Sakura, sehingga Sakura tak mengenal Sasuke. Ino? Dia temen satu sekolah Sakura dari TK ampe ke Universitas.)**

"Hah? Masa sih? Dia itu cerewet sekali!!!"

"Ya, tapi dulu ia adalah manusia yang dingin dan cuek. Jarang atau bahkan rak pernah sekali pun bergaul dengan seorang wanita, dengan laki-laki saja jarang kok!"

"FITNAH!!!" kata Shiro kesal. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hei, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik!" katanya kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Tunggu Naru-" teriak Shiro. Tapi Naruto tetaplah berjalan tak peduli. Dengan kesal Shiro mengikutinya. Sekarang Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke dan Shiro duduk di sebelahnya Naruto sehingga bisa mengamati wajah Sasuke yang jelas. Sebenarnya tepatnya biar lebih mudah dibayangkan, sofa itu berbentuk L. sisi yang panjang menghadap ke televisi. Itu yang diduduki Sasuke. Naruto berada di lengkungannya sedang Shiro ada di sisi yang pendek. Jadi lebih tepat bukan di hadapannya tapi di samping hanya menghadap dia.

"Kau kemana saja?!" kata Sasuke ketus. Tapi matanya tak beralih dari televisi. Shiro sebenarnya sedang menahan amarahnya jika berdekatan dengan cowok menyebalkan itu!

"Aku hanya ke dapur kok!" kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Beberapa saat dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar adalah suara khas Budi Anduk di televisi. Shiro sendiri heran. Cowok itu doyan humor ya? Shiro kemudian mengambil majalah di bawah meja asal lalu membukanya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hei sasuke?" katanya.

"…"

"Kau kenal Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum lebar. Shiro langsung mendongak kaget. Ia melebarkan matanya. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan? Mencoba ember?

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Naruto kembali karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke.

"Tidak!" katanya cuek. Shiro mengerutkan keningnya kesal. _Apa? Sombong sekali cowok geblek itu?_

"Setahuku Haruno Jidat!" katanya santai. Shiro menghela nafas panjang kemudian melepaskannya. _Sabar…_

Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu bagaimana dia, kan?"

Shiro menghela nafasnya lagi. Perlahan tangannya pindah kepinggang cowok pirang yang periang itu kemudian mencubitnya.

"Aaaaaa!!!" teriak Naruto kaget. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berpura-pura membaca majalahnya lagi.

"Bodoh! Dia siapa? Si Jidat?" kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto mengangguk sambil mengusap pinggangnya dan menatap Shiro sedikit kesal. Shiro hanya berpura-pura tak memperhatikan.

"Menyebalkan! Sok tahu! Geblek! Cerewet!" kata Sasuke tenang. Sakura membelalakan matanya marah kemudian sengaja membalik-balik halaman majalah dengan kasar sampai hampir sobek. Naruto mengamati Shiro maklum sambil melanjutkan.

"Hanya itu?"

"Banyak. Tapi kesimpulannya dia sangat menyebalkan!" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hei? Kau berkata seolah tak ada sisi positifnya! Bisa kau sebutkan?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Masak? Kau yakin? Kalau dari fisik, bagaimana?"

"Jelek!" kata Sasuke spontan. Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn…" kata Sasuke. Coba saja kalau dia menoleh ke arah Sakura, hawa dan aura iblis memancar dari sana.

"Benarkah? Paling kau saja yang tidak mau mengakui. Jika kau sudah membenci seseorang, apa yang kalu lihat dari orang itu akan menjadi jelek seterusnya, tapi jika kau mencintai seseorang, yang kau lihat walaupun sebenarnya itu jelek, kau akan menganggapnya tetap baik," Kata Naruto bijak.

"Hn,"

"Hmmm… Dia itu kan manis, pinter, cantik, langsing, putih, de el el!" kata Naruto sambil melirik Shiro yang langsung blushing.

"…" Sasuke masih memperhatikan televisi. Shiro mendengus kesal.

"Ugh!!!"

***

Malam itu, Sakura terbangun. Ia melirik jam di kamarnya, pukul 2 pagi. Kamar Sakura selalu terang. Karena ia takut gelap. Ya! Meskipun terang tapi dia tetap bisa tidur nyenyak, tak seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia terbangun malam-malam, kebelet pipis.

Segera saja ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, meski matanya masih belum sempurna terbuka ia nekat ke kamar mandi. Meskipun keadaan di ruangan yang dia gunakan untuk lewat lampunya dimatikan, dia tetap berjalan walau agak tergesa-gesa. Setelah menjalankan ritualnya ia segera keluar.

"Ugh, gelap!" katanya mulai mengeluh! Dasar dodol! Tadi dia begitu berani berjalan ke sana. Tapi apa mau di kata, soalnya memang dia istilahnya 'sudah diujung tanduk', jadi ia langsung saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Sakura menarik nafas perlahan, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi(tadi Sakura sedang mengintip dari pintu).

-

-

-

Di dekat pintu ada orang bersandar.

-

-

-

Rambutnya hitam legam (sepertinya. Soalnya lampunya mati).

-

-

-

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Han… hantu???

-

BUKAN! Sakura sedikit menajamkan penglihatannya.

-

Laki-laki.

Dan Sakura menyadari betapa bodohnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memakai wig.

-

"Kau?!" Tanya laki-laki itu terkejut melihat Sakura. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

"…"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Ternyata orang itu bukanlah orang dengan rambut legam mencuat seperti akh, lupakan! Ternyata orang itu adalah…. Sai!!!!

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sai lagi kepada Sakura yang kini berdiri mematung.

"A… aku-"

KRIET

Pintu kamar mandi sebelah terbuka, reflek Sakura langsung menarik Sai ke dalam kamar mandi yang satunya lagi, bekasnya. Sekarang kedua orang itu berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Sai masih terkejut, apalagi di depannya ada seorang cewek berambut pink yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lihat.

"Ak… aku Haruno Sakura…"

"Haruno Sakura? Siapa?"

"Ak.. aku adalah Shiro…," kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Sai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Shiro? Kenapa?"

Sakura segera menjelaskan asal mula ia seperti itu. Sai menangguk. Tapi tak tersenyum.

"uh…" Sakura menghela nafasnya setelah lama tak ada suara dari keduanya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura. Kau berani," kata Sai kemudian tersenyum. Sakura menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini, Sai?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan memberitahu mereka semua?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Sai menggeleng cepat kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak,"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu tidak ada untung maupun ruginya sama sekali buatku," kata Sai santai. Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sai,"

"Ya. Bisakah kau keluar sekarang, aku mau…"

"Iya," potong Sakura kemudian bergegas membuka sedikit celah di pintunya dan setelah keadaan dipastikan aman, ia segera melangkah keluar.

***

Kecolongan satu poin.

***

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sai ketika melihat Shiro keluar dari kamarnya. Shiro memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Shiro melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hari memang masih pagi. Belum ada jam setengah enam.

"Hei," kata Sai lagi ketika melihat Shiro terbengong-bengong.

"EH, i…ya?"

"Ada apa? Kau tak usah takut padaku," kata Sai kembali tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu," kata Sai kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya disertai tatapan Shiro. _Uh, kenapa dia sudah tau. Apa yang dipikirkannya tentang aku sekarang?_

Shiro menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan keluar kost. Di halaman depan tampak sesosok manusia sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sesosok pria yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Tebak siapa? Yak, Sasuke.

Si rambut hitam, legam yang mencuat itu sedang melakukan pemanasan di luar. Shiro menganggukkan kepalanya. _Pantesan si buntut punya badan bagus…Eh? hek, cuih cuih, ngapain muji-muji orang kayak gitu? Najis!_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya turun ke halaman sebentar, udaranya masih segar. Ia mencoba melakukan pemanasan sebentar. Hari masih pagi. Sakura melayangkan pandangannya mengelilingi tempat sekitar kost itu, lingkunganya bersih. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesosok bayangan orang yang sedang melakukan jogging. Gaara dan Neji terlihat jogging bersama. Sedang Kak Itachi di belakangnya. Pemandangan yang indah. Gaara dengan tubuh tegapnya terlihat cool. Walaupun kalah tinggi dibandingkan Sasuke, walaupun tingginya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Sakura, tapi dia termasuk kriteria Sakura juga.

Pagi yang indah ya, Sakura? Disuguhi pemandangan yang, wah! Coba bayangkan, hidup di tengah-tengah cowok yang….

***

"HEH! AKU DULUAN!!!" bentak seseorang berambut hijau kepada Naruto yang langsung melotot.

"He! Kan aku duluan yang datang ke sini!!!" teriak Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Masa bodo! Ntar kalau aku telat bagaimana?!"

"Urusanmu!"

-

"Cepetan woy!"

"Bentar nyet!"

"Mbing!"

-

"Heh!"

"Ngajak berantem?!"

"Anjrit!!!"

-

Shiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mlihat keributan 'KECIL' di depan kamar mandi itu. Memang itu sudah biasa terjadi di kostnya. Maklum lah, kamar mandi 2, tapi orangnya?

Shiro melewati beberapa orang di depannya untuk mandi juga.

"MInggir!!!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba menepis tangan Shiro cukup keras sehingga tangannya menghantam daun pintu kamar mandi. Satu kata. Sakit! Orang yang menepis tangan Shiro samasekali tak mau memperhatikan Shiro yang meringis kesakitan. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Biar saja!" kata Neji yang langsung memegang tangan Shiro yang kemerahan. Shiro mengangguk.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Sai memperhatikan luka di tangan Shiro kemudian mengelusnya sebentar dan tersenyum. Shiro mengangguk kembali. Sasuke menatap tangan Shiro datar. Neji melirik kemudian membuka mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara, hanya gerak bibir saja.

"ia ua au?" gerak bibir Neji. Yang akhirnya diterjemahkan Shiro sebagai 'Dia Sudah tahu?" Shiro mengangguk.

***

**UK…**

"Selamat pagi Gaara!" ucap Sakura semangat ketika melihat Gaara duduk di depannya. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian melepaskan tasnya dan berjalan ke tempat Sakura duduk.

"Kau semangat sekali, Haruno," katanya sambil mengetuk-ketukan kepalan tangan kanannya di meja, sementara tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku celananya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu. Hari ini adalah pertama kali bersungguh-sungguh setelah selama beberapa hari kita menjalankan ospek," ucap Sakura sambil menengadah melihat Gaara. Gaara mengangguk. Sakura menunduk lagi dan memikirkan topic yang tepat untuk meyambung pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sepertinya buntut EH buntu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengacak rambutnya. Sakura terkejut dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Sebelumnya ia mengira itu Gaara. Tapi tak mungkin kan, Gaara selembut en se-cool itu yang melakukannya. Sakura melihat asal dan menjerit kesal.

"SASUUUKEEEEE!!!! Uh, buntut! Kenapa sih? Dateng-dateng udah ngajak berantem! Aku menyesal satu kelas sama kamu!" ucap Sakura sebal ketika melihat Sasuke datang tanpa permisi langsung mengacak rambutnya. Sasuke yang dimarahi hanya berpura-pura tidak berbuat dan tidak melihat, langsung berjalan melalui meja Sakura.

"Duadua!" kata Sasuke cuek.

Sakura bangkit.

"Heh! Ngomong pake otak!!!" teriaknya sebal. "Mana mungkin aku sudi melakukannya!" kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Memang, Sakura lebih pendek darinya. Masih ingat pada waktu tabrakan? Dahi Sakura adalah sehidung eh, maksudnya tingginya sehidung Sasuke. Jadi terang Sakura harus mendongak kepada Sasuke.

"Dasar sok jual mahal!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Bun… UGH! Sas….. UKE!!! Teriak Sakura sebal. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura sinis. Kemudian tangannya menuju ke dahi Sakura sambil menyentuhnya sama seperti ketika Itachi menyentuh dahinya waktu kecil. Bedanya yang ini ditambah gerakan memutar dan ditambah kata-kata 'Tambah lebar ya, Nak!". Kemudian sang mahkluk berambut aneh itu menuju ke bangkunya. Sakura mengusap dahinya dan mengerucutkan mulutnya. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara dan salting.

"Eh? eng… a…. e… eng… Gaara bisa tunggu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku selesaikan!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, akan tetapi ketika ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang seakan duduk dengan wajah yang menantangnya, senyumnya berganti senyum iblis. Sakura mendekat sambil menahan amarah.

Ia sampai di depan tempat duduk Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat menyeramkan. Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan kira kau sempurna, ya!" kata Sakura marah. Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Liat tuh rambut ayammu! Model rambut ayam jago gitu!!! Iiiihhh, punya rambutt kok kayak gitu. Wew!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke sempat tersulut juga amarahnya mendengar celotehan Sakura.

"Bukankah kau juga. Bagaimana dengan dahi lebar yang memakan sebagian besar tempat di wajahmu? Apakah kau berhak mengatai orang seenaknya? Kau juga harus berkaca!"

"Dasar bunt-"

"Dua tiga!" potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura menutup mulutnya refleks.

"Dengar ya!!! Aku gak akan mau men-"

"DASAAARR MUKA JELEK TUKANG GANGGU!!!!" Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Suigetsu dan yang sedang berlari dikejar oleh Karin yang marah sambil membawa buku yang digulung. Aneh, memang teman-teman Sakura termasuk Sakura aneh, sudah besar masih kayak anak kecil.

"Aku gak akan mau melakukan hal itu! Najis! Kau ini!!! Akh, membuat peraturan bodoh seperti itu. Memalukan tidak adakah kerjaan lain? Kau ini maunya menang sendiri saja! Lagipula untuk apa kau membuat peraturan bodoh seperti itu? Kurang kerjaan, otak mesum! Mana mungkin dan tidak akan pernah aku melakukan… apa? Dua tiga apa? Masa bodoh! Kau pikir itu apa? Seenaknya saja!" omel Sakura pada Sasuke yang memutar matanya bosan.

"Dasar cerewet!" katanya.

"HEH! KALAU DIBILANGIN JANGAN MEM-"

-

-

"SUI BUSUK!!!"

-

-

DEEEG

-

"Aaaa"

-

-

Ma… Maaf!! UWAA!!"

-

-

"…"

"…"

-

-

"Akh, SAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!! SASUKEKUUUUU!!!!"

-

-

**Filladelfia : CUT.**

**Oke, cut dulu! Eh bukan! Bukan! Pause! Biarkan mereka tetap pada posisinya *smirk*.**

**Hayo, apa hayo? Pasti udah pada paham, yak an, ya lah, ya dong… **

**Karin : He! Hentikan adegan itu! Tidak, gara-gara sui busuk!**

**Sui : Mak lampir! Jangan seenaknya saja bicara.. **

**Filladelfia : Udah, gak usah berantem, mending kita lihat dan resapi saja yang terjadi *duduk manis di tikar*. **

TheIceBlossom

Walah. Iya nie.. OOC yah? XP. Thank you… XD

**kine bLood **

Iya nih… Sakunya jual mahal XD. Kalau saya pasti udah saya ladenin… XD

Ao

Wealah… XD

Makasih yah… Terharu nih… Wah, temenmu sapa? XD. Hahaha… Makasih yah… ^^

**zee**

Oke. Makasih… XD.

**cumanyasar**

Iya nih…. Buntut. Jontor? Kalau Saku mau pasti udah jontor tu bibir… Makasih yah. XD

Uchiha Nirmala-chan

Halo…

Makasih udah baca yah… BBF? Eng… kalau boleh jujur saya malah gak pernah nonton. XP. Swear. Tanya saja sama temen2 saya. XD. Saya Cuma belakangan ini dikasih profil para pemain BBF sama keponakan. Eh, ganteng juga ****ngeces**. **Sayang saya telat nonton. Nyesel… tapi kalau mirip ya…. EH? Makasih ya… ^^

Nana~chan

Walah buk. Lemonnya entar ****ditabok**. **Kayaknya gak ada dah… EH? Yah liat aja… XD ****sok misterius padahal gak ada yang minat****

Awan Hitam

Kk. Saya juga mau. Siapa yang nolak cowok ganteng ithu….. XDDD

Tetsu Ya Tetsu

Wah. Sasuke. Otakmu mesum Sasuke…. Kasihan Saku tuh. Monyong entar bibirnya. Makasih ya… XD

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya

Oke. Ditampung dulu… Soalnya saya udah buat alurnya… Tapi kalo entar gak gitu, kamu jangan marah ya? Soalnya yang saya tahu cowok itu jarang curhat. Tapi… yah, nanti… XD

Akina Takahashi

Walah… Ya…. Ini…. Gimana ya? Liat aja…

Wadoh, update dong!!

Shiho Kazuki U.K

Iya K. satu kost nih…. XD. Makasih ya Kak… XD

MzMoony

Sasu agak mesum gitu ya… XD. Ya begini lah… Hehehe… Makasih Ka… romansa, tenang aja… Haha… XD

**shena blitz **

Lha ini chapnya… XD. Ciuman… Tau arti judulnya kan? XD

Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta

Wkwkwkwk… Ya gitu cowok itu… Oh ya ampun… ada yang kosong? Kenapa gak dari dulu aja… ? ****author pada watak aslinya. Oooonnnnn****

Naara Akira

Makasih… XD. Eh kamu suka Sakugaa? Chap-chapnya ada Sakugaa entar… XD

Fly

Hehehe… Makasih… XD

Iya. Nih updatetannya. XD

Green-YupiCandy-Chan

Makasih… XD. Thank you. Makasih banyak ya reviewnya,…. XD

Chiwe-SasuSaku

Nih updatetannya. Wah omes nih….

Sama kayak saya ****digiles Chouji(?)****. Makasiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhh… XD

Ritsukika Sakuishi

Makasih…. Kalian ini uniiiiiiiiiiikkkk sekali. Saya kepengeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn… XD. Fictnya kalian keren low… ****kedipkedip****

**Well, makasih buat semuanya… MAKASIH REVIEWNYA. Review lagi mau gak? Hehehehe… **senyum super gaje****


	7. Cidat bUMtut AN pertama 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi, Cuma ceritanya ****yang ini punya saya.**

**Summary : Sakura seorang cewek ****18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. "Tidak ada apa-apa! Ya sudah!" katanya santai. Sasuke menatap kakaknya sebentar kemudian pergi. Sakura mengamati dua bersaudara itu bingung. **_**Mereka ini kenapa sih?**_

**R&R ya…**

**W A R N I N G : Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP…*dilemparin telur buntut, eh busuk***

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 7****: CI-dat b-UM-tut AN Pertama 2. **

"HEH! KALAU DIBILANGIN JANGAN MEM-"

-

-

"SUI BUSUK!!!"

-

-

DEEEG

-

"Aaaa"

-

-

Ma… Maaf!! UWAA!!"

-

-

"…"

"…"

-

-

"Akh, SAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!! SASUKEKUUUUU!!!!"

-

-

***

Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Karin dan beberapa cewek lainnya menjerit histeris. Lee yang datang mangap histeris, Suigetsu meringis tanpa dosa, Gaara menatap aneh, tak bisa didefinisikan.

-

-

-

Apa? Apa yang telah terjadi?

Mari kita lihat kembali.

"**Dasar cerewet!" katanya. **

"**HEH! KALAU DIBILANGIN JANGAN MEM-" **Sakura menghentikan atau tepatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kenapa?

-

"**SUI BUSUK!!!"** terdengat teriakan Karin yang menggema. Suigetsu berlari kencang sampai sedikit menyenggol Gaara. Suigetsu bingung mencari jalan. Kalau ia berbelok melewati bangku-bangku maka larinya akan melambat dan Karin akan dengan mudah memukulnya dengan bukunya. Karin memang kesal karena Suigetsu mengganggu Karin dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan Karin waktu Karin menulis surat yang sebetulnya surat cinta untuk Sasuke. Tulisan yang sudah indah-indah dibuatnya kini tercoret karena tindakan tak bertanggung jawab Sui. Jadi, kejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil mereka lakukan. Dan sekarang Suigetsu terus melaju tanpa berbelok. Setelah berhasil menyenggol Gaara sedikit (Gaara langsung menghindar karena ia juga memperhatikan Sui dan Karin yang ribut) Suigetsu langsung lurus yang itu adalah tempat dimana Sakura berada sedang berkacak pinggang membelakanginya karena Sakura sedang memarahi Sasuke.

-

**DEEEG**

-

Sakura yang belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya dibuat terkejut ketika seseorang menyenggolnya dengan badannya yang agak besar. Tentu saja berbeda dengan badannya yang kalah besar. Lagipula ia tak sempat menghindar karena tak mengetahui kalau Suigetsu akan lewat sana.

"**Aaaa"**

"**Ma… Maaf!! UWAA!!"** kata Suigetsu sambil menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura. Suigetsu akan menghentikan larinya dan meminta maaf lebih lanjut kalau saja Karin tidak terus mengejarnya sehingga Suigetsu berteriak.

-

"…"

"…"

-

Tau first kissnya Naruto ama Sasuke? Yah, seperti itulah adanya. Bedanya sekarang si Naruto diganti oleh Sakura. Dan Sakura bukannya berada di atas meja tetapi tadi berada di depan Sasuke sehingga ketika Suigetsu menyenggolnya dan bukanlah tidak mungkin ia terdorong baju ke depan kemudian jatuh ke Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

Tak disangka kejadian tak disengaja itu akan jadi seperti ini. Kedua tangan Sakura menumpu pada pundak/bahu Sasuke, sedangkan wajahnya sangat SANGAT dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Bahkan bibir mereka pun… bersentuhan! Awalnya Sakura menutup matanya karna dipikirnya senggolan dari Suigetsu tadi akan menjatuhkannya sehingga ia tidak berani melihat. Tapi setelah merasakan sesuatu yang 'janggal' ia membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke di bawahnya. Sasuke masih duduk di kursi, akan tetapi karena Sakura menubruknya sehingga ia terdorong ke sandaran kursi.

"**Akh, SAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!! SASUKEKUUUUU!!!!"** teriak gadis-gadis disana mulai berteriak histeris.

Beberapa lelaki terkejut tapi dasar laki-laki yang memang iseng, beberapa diantara mereka mengambil Hp mereka dan mengambil gambar langka yang mereka yakin tak akan pernah berlangsung lama dan tak dijamin terjadi lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menjauhkan tubuhnya sendiri dari Sasuke.

"A… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan rasa malu dan amarahnya yang luar biasa. Sasuke masih pada rasa terkejutnya.

"Sakura……!!!!" Lee berteriak setelah sekian detik ruangan hening. Sakura merasakan wajahnya kian memerah.

"Ukh… uh… MENYEBAALKAAAAAANNN!!!" Sakura segera berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih ternganga. Suigetsu masih meringis tanpa dosa, Karin dan beberapa wanita masih terkejut, para cowok iseng asyik memamerkan hasil jepretan mereka kepada cowok lain. Gaara masih diam terpaku. Kemudian ia berlalu keluar kelas mengikuti Sakura.

***

"Hei!!" Gaara segera menghampiri Sakura yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sedang duduk di bangku di luar. Sakura tidak merespon. Gaara mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sana. Sakura masih merasakan wajahnya memanas. Antara malu, marah, kesal menjadi satu.

Gaara menghela nafas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan keadaan di depannya dan Sakura, sekelompok mahasiswa yang sedang bercengkerama dengan kawan-kawannya. Sakura menggeleng.

"…" Gaara mengamati Sakura yang tak bergeming.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti itu? Hei, lupakan saja semuanya!" kata Gaara kemuian menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ayo masuk! Kakashi sudah datang!" katanya lagi. Sakura mendongak. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Sudah malu ditambah pula marah.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya malu kemudian berdiri mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berdiri.

Sakura memasuki ruangan. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan-seruan sumbang mulai dari Eeerrrr, cuuuuiiitttt, iiihiiiirrrrr, hauwah, we'e'e'e'eeeee (sampai hapal. Soalnya kelas saya adalah kelas brandal cewek. Ceweknya suka godain cowok. XD). Sakura menundukkan wajahnya malu. Wajahnya merah sekarang. Tapi kemudian berubah menjadi masam lagi. Ia akan mendudukan dirinya ketika melihat Sasuke yang… errrr…. Pipinya tampak goresan keciiiillll berwarna merah ketika menatapnya, yang langsung membuang muka. Sakura merasakan pipinya merah kembali. Ia segera duduk.

"Hei hei! Anak-anak! Tenanglah! Kalian ini kenapa?" kata Kakashi. Semua mahasiswa terdiam, tapi mata mereka melirik menggoda kepada Sakura minus Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, dan para penggemar Sasuke. Dan seruan aneh kembali terdengar. Sabar…

***

"Sakura. Uh. Kau ada acara?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka semua pulang. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu. Em.. maukah kau nanti ke… Café Konoha? Eng… Untuk… Untuk membahas tugas Kakashi tadi," Ucap Gaara cepat. Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Cuma itu?" tanyanya menggoda. Gaara salting. Kemudian cepat mengangguk.

"Oke. Jam berapa?"

"Empat, kalau begitu… sampai jumpa!" kata Gaara cepat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Sakura menata semua bukunya kembali. Setelah selesai ia menghadap ke belakang dan kemudian mendapati Sasuke sedang menata bukunya juga. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Mereka sama-sama salting.

Wajah mereka memerah dan segera saja membuang muka. Sasuke segera berjalan maju mendahului Sakura tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda Sakura, atau bahkan mengacak rambutnya. Sakura merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Uh, entah berapa kali warna wajahnya berubah.

Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat Karin tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Uh! Sakura… Kau ini berani sekali melakukannya pada Sasuke!!!" kata Karin ketus. Sakura cemberut.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA. BUKANNYA INI GARA-GARA KAU JUGA??? KALAU KAU TIDAK KEJAR-KEJARAN DENGAN SUI INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!!!" teriak Sakura sebal. Karin mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak akan tahu kalau akhirnya begini. Lagipula Suigetsu yang salah. Kenapa ia harus lewat jalan situ?!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan salahkan aku!! Lagipula kau ini kenapa sih sewot? Memangnya dia itu siapanya kamu? Pacar?"

"Bukan! Tapi… Hei?! Sebentar lagi itu akan terjadi! Dan satu. Kau pasti senang kan? Telah berhasil mencuri ciuman Sasuke?" tanya Karin sebal.

"HEH! DODOL! Siapa yang sudi melakukannya? Cuih. Amit-amit, ih, jijik! Apanya sih yang menarik dari buntut ayam itu?" kata Sakura sambil mengelap bibir dengan tangannya. Karin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau serius?? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak tertarik padanya? Bukankah kalian ini dekat sekali? Bukankah kau yang selama ini dekat dengannya?! Bahkan tidak ada cewek lain setahuku yang berhasil mengajak ngobrol Sasuke!!!"

"Orang menyebalkan seperti itu?! Tidak sudi!"

"Oh ya? Mungkin kau hanya berpura-pura. Sebenarnya kau suka kan?"

"Bodoh! AKU TIDAK SUKA! Apa perlu aku cari bukti?! Kalau begitu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?!"

"Menjauh dari Sasuke."

"Ha? Aku sekarang malas berbicara dengannya. Tapi… aku rasa itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat lambat laun semuanya akan sama. Oke, itu gampang. Tapi aku tidak menjamin akan bertahan lama!"

"Hmm… kalau begitu, tolong agar aku bisa dekat dengannya. Minimal berbicara dengannya!" rajuk Karin. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya berfikir.

"Oke! Tapi… em… aku… bagaimana kalau aku carikan saja nomor hapenya? Aku malas bicara dengannya! Nanti kau sendiri yang menghubunginya!" kata Sakura meminta persetujuan. Karin mengangguk senang.

"Terimakasih Sakura! Aku tunggu secepatnya!" dan Karin pun menghilang pergi. Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangkat bahu dan pulang ke kost Ino.

***

"Hei hei. Sakura. Sai sudah tahu identitasmu ya?" tanya Ino panik ketika mendapati Sakura sampai di kostnya.

"Iya. Uh. Kenapa?"

"Hm, tadi dia bercerita padaku tentang dirimu, Sakura. Lalu terus bagaimana? Apa yang dia lakukan?" interogasi Ino. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kau temanku?"

"Lalah! Katanya Sai, kau dulu pernah bercerita tentang aku! Gimana sih?! Kemarin dia menceritakan semua itu kepadaku. Dan aku hanya mengiyakan saja."

"Hm. Untung dia tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Uh, dia bilang apa lagi padamu? Bilang kalau aku ini tidak tahu malu?"

"Iya!"

"hmmm…. EH? APAAA?!" teriak Sakura panik. Seorang cewek yang melintasi ruangan itu terkejut. Sakura meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya. Cewek itu ikut meringis kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hehehe… Aku hanya bercanda kok! Dia Cuma bilang kalau kau ini berani," kata Ino tersenyum geli. Sakura mengangguk.

"Eh, Sakura… errr… Sai itu ganteng ya?" kata Ino malu-malu. Sakura tersenyum licik.

"Lha iya. Betul kan? Hei. Kalau kau masuk ke kostku, kau akan mendapati cowok yang diatas rata-rata," kata Sakura lagi. Ino tersenyum.

"Hm… aku sudah lumayan dekat sama dia. Tapi… bisakah kau sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya?" mohon Ino. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

**Flashback**

Sai dan Ino sedang ngobrol tentang Sakura.

"Hei, Yuuhi datang!" kata Chouji kepada Ino dan Sai. Sai tersenyum. Ino menghela nafasnya bosan.

"Cih! Yuuhi! Aku sebal sekali dengan orang itu! Cih. Galak sekali, cerewet, sok kecakepan. Tau gak Sai? Masak dulu dia mengkritik penampilanku yang katanya tidak sopan. Cih! Lihat saja dia! Apa bedanya. Gayanya aja kecentilan. Sok suci. Sok bijak. Guru apaan tuh! Gayanya mengajar gak mutu! Muka kayak nenek lampir **(gomen… Maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi fans Kurenai. Saya tidak tahu siapa lagi yang harus dijadikan tokoh. Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud)!** Dosen aneh! Ih, amit-amit dah!"

"Hmm… eng… Ino…" kata Sai.

"Iya! Kau juga merasakan sebal padanya kan? Iya kan?"

"Bukan. Tapi dia itu…. Bibi Yuuhi, bibiku!" kata Sai datar. Ino salting. Wajahnya mangap meringis melongo tak percaya. Ah, tak terbayang sekarang….

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" Sakura ngakak mendengar cerita Ino. Ino cemberut.

"Makanya, jangan suka menilai orang seenaknya. Apalagi di depan keponakannya! Dodol!"

"HEI! AKU KAN TIDAK TAHU!!!!" kata Ino berkilah. "Tolong ya!" ia memohon lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ehm. Tenten kemana yak?" tanya Sakura setelah bisa menahan tawanya. Ino menggeleng.

"Gak tahu! Mbocah paling sama Neji!" katanya santai. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Emang ada perlu apa?"

"Mau minta nomor hapenya buntut! Cowok yang dulu tabrakan yang ternyata satu jurusan denganku!" kata Sakura. Ino terkejut.

"Heh? Buat apa?!"

"Buat temenku. Eh hei TENTEN!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat Tenten turun dari motor Neji. Sakura segera berlari keluar. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku minta nomornya Sasuke dong!"

"Cieee… Sakura. Kenapa?" sambung Neji. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Neji iseng deh!" kata Tenten menepuk lengan Neji pelan.

"Buat temenku!". Tenten mengangguk. "Nih, XXXX-XXXX-XXXX!"

"Makasih Ten!!!" kata Sakura senang. Sakura kemudian mengirimkan kontak Sasuke pada Karin. Tenten mengangguk.

"Ya udah. Beb, aku pulang!" kata Neji. Tenten mengangguk. "Jangan lupa besok yah!" katanya sambil melambai.

"Cie… kemana nih?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

"Ke mall nih. Beli sesuatu!" kata Tenten. Sakura mengangguk. Dan seperti ingat sesuatu ia terkesiap.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4.30 nape?" dan tanpa meninggalkan jawaban Sakura berlari panik ke dalam kost mengambil tasnya kemudian melesat pergi dengan motornya. Tenten menatap aneh kemudian masuk ke dalam kostnya.

***

Sakura masuk ke dalam café tergesa-gesa. Dan ia melihat Gaara sedang duduk di salah satu meja sambil menatap laptopnya.

"Eng… aku… aku minta maaf karena terlambat, Gaara. Maaf! Maafkan aku!" kata Sakura sambil ketakutan. Gaara mendongak sebentar kemudian menulis sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

"Hn. Duduklah," katanya dingin. Sakura deg-degan. Beginikah Gaara marah? Aduh! Kamu sih, Sakura. Sudah pasti ia marah. Sudah hampir satu jam kau terlambat tahu! Gaara pasti marah. Kau lihat wajahnya? Dia pasti marah. Gaara tidak mungkin bercanda. Tidak mungkin akan seperti Naruto yang bertampang bete kemudian beberapa detik kemudian berteriak gaje dengan kata-kata "WEEE,,, KAU KENAAAA!!!!!".

Sakura menggeleng.

Itu bukan Gaara.

Hening.

Sesekali Gaara masih memperhatikan hasil pekerjaannya. Wajahnya serius. Sakura menunduk. Ia kemudian mengamati kukunya dan berpura-pura sibuk mengamatinya.

Hening.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ingin rasanya Sakura mati saja. Uh… mengerikan sekali… Tuhan…

"Pesan minum atau apa dulu sana. Maaf aku belum memesankannya. Takut kalau kau tidak suka," kata Gaara memecah keheningan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya melihat Gaara yang menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Akhirnya… meskipun seperti ini, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak berdiam dalam keheningan.

***

'**Hi… Sasuke…!' **

Sasuke mengamati pesan yang terpampang di layar Hpnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hh. Tidak penting!" Sasuke melemparkan hpnya sembarang di kasur. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Hhhh….

Nada dering hpnya Haruka Kanata terdengar. Dengan mata setengah tertutup Sasuke menerimanya.

"Hn?"

"SASUUUKEEEEE~ Sasuke… Ini aku Ka-"

Belum sempat si penelepon mengatakan namanya, si buntut itu sudah mematikannya. Ia kemudian melemparkan Hpnya jauh dari jangkaunnya dan tidur.

***

"Uh… Kau masih marah? Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak… aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" kata Sakura takut. Ia meminum sedikit minumannya.

Hening.

"Hm. Aku tahu… kau sibuk," kata Gaara. Sakura menunduk.

"Uh, kau pantas marah denganku, Gaara. Tapi… uh, aku…"

"Hn. Iya. Eh? Menurutmu ini bagaimana?" tanya Gaara kemudian menghadapkan laptopnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengamatinya.

"Hn… menurutku ini betul… tapi… ehm… harusnya seperti ini," Sakura membenahi pekerjaan Gaara. Wajahnya serius. Ia mengamatinya sambil berfikir. Tak ia sadari sedari tadi Gaara memperhatikannya.

"Menurutku sih, seperti ini, Gaara. Bagaimana denga- eh?" mendapati Gaara tengah memperhatikannya, Sakura salting. Wajahnya memerah. Gaara sedikit terkejut.

"Hn. Eh, bagaimana?" ia kemudian memperhatikan hasil gubahan Sakura. Ia manggut-manggut.

"Ya. Menurutku ini benar. Hei, dengan begini, tugas kelompok kita akan selesai," kata Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tinggal menyerahkannya pada Lee, Sora, Suzuki, dan e…"

"Sasuke!" lanjut Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

Hening.

"Hei. Aku ingin tahu. Haruno, apa… kau suka padanya?"

"H? maksudmu? Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Hah? Kurasa kau Cuma bercanda. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Aku membencinya!" tukas Sakura sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Hn,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan kau ingatkan aku padanya lagi yah. Aku tidak mau mendengar namanya," kata Sakura ketus. Gaara diam saja.

Hening.

"Pulang yuk," ajak Sakura ketika mengamati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Gaara berpikir sebentar. "Kau yakin?" Sakura mengangguk.

***

'**Sasuke… Ini aku Karin, temen sejurusan**** kamu… ^^.**

**Inget kan?'**

Sasuke menatap hpnya sebal. "Cih!". Dia duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hei…." Kata Itachi yang tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke? Aku kan Cuma berkunjung!" kata Itachi kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Waktu kunjungan sudah selesai," kata Sasuke ketus. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Hei! Jangan begitu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya. Sebuah kertas eh… bukan! Tepatnya foto. Itachi memperlihatkan fotonya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya acuh.

-

-

Eh?! Tunggu….

-

"Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

**Filladelfia : XD**

**Yah begitulah… Chap berikutnya kita ****akan mendelok (?), melihat maksudnya, bagaimana hub Sasusaku, Gaasaku. Itasaku, Saisaku. XD**

**Tengkyu untuk yang review. Terimakasih sebesar-besar-besar-besarnya.. XD. Makasih banyak yah…**

**Yang udah baca saya juga ucapkan banyak termakasih. XD**

**hehe**

Makasih ya. Ini apdetannya. XD

**Yuki no Kitsune **

Makasih banyak yah… reiewnya. Jiah, saya juga mau dicium Gaara. Dodol juga saya baru nyadar kalo Gaara itu cakep… Ugh, terbutakan Sasuke… XD. Kenapa gak jadian? Gengsinyaaaaaa itu…

**Akina Takahashi **

Sama-sama senpai. Waha… Senpai nunggu yang ini? XD. Sama-sama senpai. Tapi lanjutin Ore no hanya. Awas kalo gak… Hihihi…

**shena blitz **

Yah… Yang ini loh… Liat tuh… Liat…liat… ! Thank you… XD

**Ao**

Oh, yang itu, iya-iya… Saya incer tuh… ****digeplak Zee****. Hehehe. Yah, begitulah adanya Ao. Adegannya memang begitu. Maaf kalo kurang bagus… XD. Makasih ya..Walah… 

**Chiwe-SasuSaku **

Gak ada kata telat…. XD. Makasih banget banget ya. Ini berkat Suikarin loh… XD

**kakkoii-chan **

Makasih loh ya… Gaara itu sejatinya…. Yah, gitu lah… XP. Kakkoii-chan, Makasih ya. Gaara itu… Ya begitu, lah! XD

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan **

Makasih. Nih, lanjutannya. Hehehe… XD

**Cumanyasar**

Bener kok… Bener. Udah baca kan? Hehehe… XD

**aoi no mamoru**

Iya. Dia OOC. Saya gak bias kalo gak OOC gak seru… XD. Makasih ya… Kalo yang itu…. Tunggu aja. ****dilemparin bata****. Iya. Udah aku add. Kok. XD

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya **

Yup! Betul banget! Begitulah adanya. Sakura jatuh karena itu… XD

Maasih ya… XD

**Shiho Kazuki U.K **

Wah, makasih ya K. Mau nyempetin waktu buat baca… terharu nih… XD

Jangan taun depan… X(. Akhir oktober? ****melas****

**Reiya Sumeragi **

Makasih banyak yah… Makasih. Maaf baru bias bales. Review per chap. XD

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta **

Makasih… XD. Yah, kali ini sepatutnya kita berterimakasih (?) kepada kedua pasangan ithu. XD

**Nana~chan**

Ya inilah yang terjadi… Makasih ya… ~chan.. XD

**pick-a-doo**

Makasih, ini lanjutannya. Makasih yah. XD

**Ritsukika Sakuishi **

Makasih reviewnya yah.. XD. Makasih kepada kalian… X)

**Oh, makasih juga buat semuanya… Makasih sekali. Buat Awan Hitam, ****Kk… Maaf kmaren belum bales reviewnya.. XD**

Sekali lagi makasih ya…. XD buat semuanya yang sudah setia… XD. Maaf kalau kali ini jelek. X(


	8. Kembalinya Jidat & Buntut

**Disclaimer : **Sumpah…! Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi akang saya! ****dipelototin Masashi**.**

**Summary : **Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. Selama perjalanan kedua orang itu diam, sampai pada setengah jalan. Sasuke melirik Sakura di belakang yang menatap sekeliling bosan. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Dan… R&R ya… XD

**W A R N I N G : **Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP. ****digebuk****

Sebelumnya maaf juga, ya, yang ini saya coba dekripsiin lagi. Makasih yang udah kasih saya saran. Makasih. Tapi ini deskripsinya gimana?

* * *

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 7: Kembalinya Jidat & Buntut. **

Sasuke berteriak histeris (?). **(Sasuke : Cih. OOC banget (?))**

Itachi tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Itachi mulai menggoda. Jujur, ini kali pertama ia bisa menggoda adinya seindah ini. Sasuke berteriak marah.

"Kembalikan! Heh! Kau… uh… jangan!" ia berusaha merebut foto dari tangan kakaknya.

Foto pacarnya Sasuke.. Masa lalunya, yang tak mampu dilupakannya….

-

-

BOONG ding… Sasuke end kakaknya kan memang jomblo sedari dulu. Itu sih foto Sasusaku yang ehem yang kemarin diambil oleh segerombolan mahasiswa cowok tak bertanggung jawab. Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengambil foto dari tangan Itachi. Itachi mengelak. Sasuke terjembab ke lantai. Itachi tertawa kecil sasuke menengok sebal.

"%&*#$&%*DX*%&&" Sasuke segera bangkit dan melemparkan guling sekeras-kerasnya pada kakaknya. Itachi sedikit menghindar walaupun kena. Ia membalas dengan membekap wajah Sasuke dengan bantal. Sasuke menendang kaki Itachi. Itachi balas membenamkan wajah Sasuke lebih dalam. Teriakan Sasuke sampai tak terdengar. Itachi tertawa kecil.

Sasuke mengangkat bantal di sampingnya dengan tangannya dan membenturkannya pada kepala Itachi. Itachi menghindar, tapi sebagai gantinya melepaskan bekapan bantal pada Sasuke. Sasuke bebas. Dengan indahnya Sasuke langsung menendang punggung kakaknya dengan keras. Tapi Itachi langsung membalas dengan maju dan memelintir tangan Sasuke dibelakang. Itachi mengambil bantal kembali dan membekapkan ke kepala Sasuke yang tengkurap.

"Lihat dulu lawanmu, bodoh!"

Itachi segera melepaskan bantal. Tampak Sasuke dengan rambut acak-acakan dengan wajah kucel dan sedikit kemerahan. Tampak ia berusaha mengumpulkan nafas. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia baru kali ini. Baru kali ini seperti ini…

"Buang fotonya," kata Sasuke ketika berhasil memulihkan keadaannya. Itachi menggeleng.

"sayang dong!"

"BUANG KATAKU!"

"kau ini kenapa sih? Aku sendiri yang mendapatkannya. Lagipula lihat saja ini. Tuuh, so sweet kan? Kau ini kenapa sih? Begitu ketusnya!" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk foto Sasusaku.

"CIH! BUANG BODOH!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Hhhh… keras kepala. Aku mau tanya. Soal Sakura…. Apa kau yakin kalau kau membencinya?"

"Hn,"

"Yakin?" Itachi menggoda. Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Oke… oke! Kalau begitu apa dia boleh untukku?" kata Itachi menggoda.

"Silakan! Memangnya aku peduli?!"

"Tentu saja harus! Kau benar-benar yakin 100%?"

"PERGI! Kau mau mencoba playboy? Kemarin aku melihatmu jalan bersama seorang wanita,"

Itachi speechless.

"Errr… kau memperhatikanku, ya?"

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Itachi wajahnya memerah.

"Eng-"

"Pergi!" potong Sasuke sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

***

Gaara melangkah di belakang Sakura yang berjalan riang. Gaara tersenyum.

"Ugh!!"

-

-

Gaara memegangi kepalanya. Pusing. Pusing.

-

Pandangannya mulai kabur. Semuanya berputar. Berputar. Sakura di depannya semakin nampak tak jelas.

"Gaara… Kau tahu? Malam ini indah sekali ya? Lihat bintang-bintangnya nampak jelas. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Sakura sesekali menunjuk langit. Mereka berjalan menuju ke tempat motor mereka diparkirkan. Gaara tak menjawab.

"Eh? em… Gaar—" Sakura terkejut. ketika ia menoleh Gaara nampak terhuyung sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"GAARA!!!" teriak Sakura panik. Ia segera menyusul Gaara dan menahan tubuhnya. Sakura membantu Gaara untuk sampai ke bangku terdekat.

"Ga… Gaara! Kau ke… kenapa?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"…" Gaara memegangi kepalanya sambil mengaduh. Sakura bertambah panik.

"Ayo, ku antar kau kerumah sakit!" katanya agak bergetar.

"Tak.. uh.. usah! Aku tak apa! Ayo… pulang! Aku… tak apa!"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak! Ayo, ayo," Sakura segera membantu Gaara berdiri. Gaara memegang tangan Sakura.

"Aku bilang… u, tak usah!" katanya lagi. Sakura terdiam.

"Ta… tapi…"

"Tak apa. Aku sedang tidak enak badan saja. Maaf!" katanya kemudian menunduk. Matanya tampak berusaha menajamkan pandangannya yang sangat kabur.

Sakura menunduk.

"Ung. Kalau tidak enak badan kenapa keluar? Sekarang, Gaara pulangnya bagaimana? Tidak mungkin, kan! Dia pulang membawa motor dengan keadaan seperti ini! Ung… aku? Bisakah aku menahan tubuhnya yang lumayan eng… berat sambil mengendarai motor? Kurasa aku sekarang paham apa tujuan ayah untuk selalu memakai mobil. Selain lebih.. eh? uh! Kenapa aku bercerita seperti ini. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk membawa Gaara pulang. Uh? Laki-laki! Yang harus membawanya pulang. Siapa? Teman satu kostnya! Iya! Naruto!" gumam Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Naruto.

-

-

"Akh! Tidak aktif!!!!!" kata Sakura frustasi. Sakura melihat Gaara yang terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Gaara… em… eng..." Sakura menyandarkan kepala Gaara padaa bahunya. Ia yakin Gaara tak akan kuat terus-terusan duduk seperti itu. Pastilah kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat.

"Badanmu panas…!" Sakura panik kembali. Gaara terdiam saja. Matanya setengah tertutup.

"Mba! Kalo pacaran jangan disini dong!" kata seseorang dengan wajah penuh percing berlalu dengan teman-temannya sambil menggoida Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Bukan! Eh, Kak! Tol- a…" Sakura kecewa. Pemuda-pemuda itu langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa berdiri. Gaara bisa jatuh.

"Un… Neji!!" Sakura teringat sobatnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya kembali. Kemudian mencari kontak Neji di hpnya.

"Hah? Aku kan tidak punya nomornya!!!!" teriak Sakura kembali frustasi.

"Neji….!!! Aduh ! Gaara, Gaara!!!" kata Sakura kembali panik. Sakura kembali memandangi hpnya mencari kontak.

Abece

Ame

Ayato.

"Bukan, bukan!" Sakura menggelang sambil kembali memeriksa nomor di kontaknya.

A

-

-

Basho

Bety.

"Bukan bukan!" Sakura langsung frustasi. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu kontak.

-

-

Matanya melebar

-

BUNTUT BAKA!

-

Sakura menghentikan jarinya.

"Bun… buntut? i.. iya gak ya?!" katanya bingung.

***

"Galak sekali!" kata Itachi. Sasuke memberikan death glare khasnya. Itachi tersenyum.

"Oke! Aku akan pergi! Aku keluar ya! Sekalian mau pasang foto ini di depan pintu kamarmu! Jaa!" Itachi keluar dengan santai.

"Pergi sana! Lakukan tindakan bodo- HEI! BAKA!" Sasuke segara berdiri dan berniat memukul kakaknya dari belakang. Itachi berbalik secepat yang ia bisa dan menghindar berlari kembali ke tampat tidur adiknya.

"BAKA! PERGI!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Itachi nyengir.

"Tadi aku mau pergi kau malah menahanku! Jadi jangan salahkan a-" kata Itachi terpotong ketika mendengar nada dering hp adiknya berbunyi.

"Ada telepon tuh!" katanya sambil menunjuk hp adiknya.

Sasuke mendekati hpnya. Nomor.

"Mana fotonya!" kata Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Angkat dulu! Baru aku berikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Angkat!"

Dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

-

Tak ada suara.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Itachi menunggu.

Sesorang di seberang sana terkesiap.

"Eh. Sa-"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sambungan terputus!

Sakura mendengus kesal.

"BUNTUT!"

Sakura kembali menunduk. Coba lagi! Harus bisa. Ia satu-satunya harapan.

-

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu!" kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan hpnya ke kasur.

"Mana!" minta Sasuke pada Itachi. Itachi menggeleng.

"Aa. Siapa dulu!"

"Tidak penting!!!"

-

Nada dering terdengar lagi! Itachi menunjuk hp Sasuke kembali.

"Angkat!"

"Cih!" Sasuke berlalu duduk di kursi kamarnya.

"Kapan kau akan pergi, baka?!" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Sebentar! Aku angkat ya…~" kata Itachi tanpa menunggu prsetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Halo!! Halo, Buntut! Maksudku Sasuke! Aku mohon sekali ini saja. Aku janji tak akan memanggilmu atau meminta bantuanmu lagi! Aku janji aku tidak akan kurang ajar! Tapi kali ini aku mohon! Aku mohon tolong aku supaya aku… aku…" Sakura mulai terengah-engah sendiri. Salahnya tak menggunakan jeda. Yang ada kalimatnya benar-benar sulit dicerna karena terlalu cepat. Lagipula… sangat sulit berbicara seperti itu di depan si Buntut. Ia harus mengalahkan semua egonya. Cih!

"Halo…" kata suara di seberang santai. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Halo, Sasuke… tolong aku!" kata Sakura pelan.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku? Sakura. Okelah jidat! Aku mohon. Kau boleh memanggilku apa asal kau mau membantuku sekarang!" kata Sakura tak rela. Tapi ketika melirik ke arah Gaara yang tak berdaya, ia menyingkirkan semua perasaan egonya.

Itachi di seberang tersenyum senang.

"SASUKE! INI DARI SAKURAAA~" katanya berteriak gaje. Sakura menjauhkan telinganya.

"Hah?"

-

"Cih. Ngapain tuh anak?" Sasuke tak tetarik. Itachi memandang bosan.

"Katanya dia memerlukan bantuanmu!"

"Cih! Tak tahu malu!"

"Ayolah, angkat teleponnya, pasti mendesak sekali mengingat dia berani menelponmu, Sasuke!"

"Matikan saja!" kata Sasuke membuang muka. Itachi memandang kesal.

"Maaf Sakura. Ini aku Itachi. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Itachi.

-

-

"Baik!" kata Itachi cepat.

"Sasuke! Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting! ayo kita pergi ke tempat Sakura! Katanya Gaara sakit!" kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang ogah-ogahan. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap menyeretnya paksa.

***

"Uh, Gaara… Bertahanlah…" kata Sakura cemas. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jalanan menantikan seseorang.

"Ugh!" Sakura menghela nafas tak sabar. Ia kembali melirik Gaara dengan wajah damainya bersandar di bahu Sakura. Sakura menyentuh pipi Gaara yang bersandar di bahu kanannya dengan tangan kanannya, seolah sedang memeluk kepala Gaara dengan tangannya.

"Dia pasti kedinginan," kata Sakura. Sakura kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai meletakkan kepala Gaara di bahu kanannya bagian depan, kemudian merangkulnya. Untung saat itu keadaan sepi, di bangku di dekat tempat parkir itu ada di bawah pohon.

***

Menit-menit yang lama…

"Sakura!!" teriak Itachi. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Di sana tampak Itachi masih mengendarai mobil (mobil berlabel 'pinjeman' dari Deidara yang kebetulan mampir ke kostnya Itachi). Sakura tersenyum senang. Itachi berhenti tepat di dekat bangku Sakura.

"Whoho, romantis sekali," kata Itachi menggoda. Wajah Sakura memerah. "Buk… Bukan!"

Itachi segera turun kemudian mendekati Gaara. "Panas ya," ia kemudian membantu Gaara berdiri. "Bantu aku, Sasuke!" perintah Itachi. Sakura terkesiap. "Sas…?"

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri diam tak memandangnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Sakura diam. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Jujur saja, semua terasa aneh mengingat selama ini ia dan Sasuke selalu seperti anak-anak.

"Eng… Kalian tak keberatan, kan?" kata Itachi yang ternyata kesulitan membantu Gaara berdiri. Sakura menoleh cepat dan meringis kemudian ikut membantu Kak Itachi membawa Gaara ke mobilya.

"Oke…! Eng.. aku akan membawanya ke kost. Sasuke! Kau membawa motornya Gaara, ya?!" perintah Itachi. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya malas. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menghela nafas. Itachi tersenyum. "Jaa!" dan mahkluk yang tergolong jahil itu masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian berlalu.

Sepi

Sepi

Sepi…

"Uh," Sakura kembali membuang wajahnya kemudian berlalu menuju motornya. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke tak bergeming sama sekali. Tapi kenapa Sakura harus ambil pusing coba?

"HE! MANA KUNCINYA!" kata Sasuke acuh pada Sakura. Tapi Sasuke membuang wajahnya menolak menatap Sakura. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ugh! YA MANA AKU TAHUU!" katanya kesal. Sasuke menatapnya terkejut bercampur kesal.

"Bodoh! Kau ini bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang membawa motornya Gaara kalau kuncinya saja tidak ada!!!" katanya emosi.

"Tuntun saja!" jawab Sakura santai. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Kedua orang itu masih berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter. Angin malam menghembus membelai rambut masing-masing.

Sasuke terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. Tapi tak beberapa lama…

"KUPRET!" dia berkata kesal.

Sepi

Sepi

Sepi

Tak ada suara. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Sasuke sudah kesal setengah mati dengan gadis di depannya itu. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura salah juga sih… sebenarnya dia mau menawari Sasuke untuk memboceng motornya ke kost, mengambil kunci dan selesai! Tapi egonya itu…. Sasuke juga ingin ngomong kalau ia ingin membonceng motor Sakura ke kost, mengambil kunci dan selesai. Tapi dasar dua insan itu sama-sama keras kepala. Egonya ituuuu…

"Huufft!" Sasuke bosan.

Sepi

Sepi

Sepi

"He!" tanpa disangka kedua orang itu berkata bebarengan.

"Apa?!" lagi-lagi bareng.

"Kau dulu!!" masih saja bersama.

"Oke!" kedua orang itu pun berkata bareng lagi. Mereka sama-sama membuang muka.

"Lebih baik kau duluuu!!" kata mereka yang LAGI-lagi secara bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama menoleh cepat ke arah lawan bicara dengan kesal. Mereka menghela nafas.

"KAU JANGAN IKU-" mereka menghentikan bicaranya. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal. Tangan Sakura maju ke depan yaitu berarti 'stop, berhentilah bicara!'. Sasuke diam. Sakura menunduk, membuang semua egonya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku!" katanya mantap sambil menatap Sasuke menantang. Ia tidak ingin terlihat kalah di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil mngerutkan keningnya, mencerna perkataannya. Sakura terkesiap.

"Maksudku, kau dan aku pulang bersama ke kost!"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura bingung.

"Anu.. begini! Maksudku, kau dan aku pulang ke kost, lalu kau ambil kunci motor, kemudian kita ke sini lagi. Lalu… lalu…" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya bosan. Sasuke maju beberapa langkah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kunci!!!" kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengambil kunci dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Selama perjalanan kedua orang itu diam, sampai pada setengah jalan. Sasuke melirik Sakura di belakang yang menatap sekeliling bosan. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Dan…

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit histeris ketika tiba-tiba motor melaju dengan kencang. Ia segera merah dada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke sedikit risih diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ugh… Sam… sampai!" kata Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya. Sakura membuka matanya.

"HE! LEPASKAN TANGANMU BODOH!!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan tangannya reflek dan mengibas-kibaskannya jijik. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sakura turun dari motor.

"BODOH! KALAU NAIK JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT GEBLEK!" teriak Sakura emosi. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Memangnya aku peduli?!"

"BUNTUT JELEKK!!!!"

"Dua—" seperti teringat sesuatu, Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya kemudian membuang muka. Sakura terkejut kemudian menunduk malu. Wajah mereka, terutama Sakura terdapat warna merah di pipinya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berupa goresan keeeciiiiiiiiil.

"WOY! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN PACARAN DI SITU?!" teriak Itachi dari pintu kost.

"BERIISIIIIIIKKK!" kata kedua orang yang dimaksud bersamaan. Itachi tersenyum.

"KUNCI!" teriak Sasuke langsung menghampiri Itachi dengan kesalnya. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

***

Dan untuk sementara Sakura tinggal di kost untuk membantu merawat Gaara. Dan Lee pun bersorak senang dan berteriak gaje. Sai tersenyum sewajarnya. Sakura tersenyum paksa kemudian berjalan ke dapur mengambil air. Untung orang di kost itu sekarang sedang sedikit, jadi… untung juga mereka tidak macam-macam.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Sakura. Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke menengok ke dapur. Tampak Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai. Rupanya ia terpeleset air yang tercecer di dapur. Lee, Shikamaru dan Sai langsung membantu Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa senang. Sakura mendengus kesal sesekali mengurut kakinya yang kesleo. Kakinya agak memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

***

"Ayo!!!" ajak Sasuke. Sakura berdiri. Mereka akan mengambil motor Gaara. Sakura susah payah berdiri.

"Bantu dong!" kata Sakura memelas. Sasuke menjawab spontan sambil menggeleng. "OGAH!!!"

Sakura menunduk dan melipat wajahnya kesal. Sasuke menghela nafasnya bosan.

"Cengeng! Manja! Egois! Menyebalkan! Sok!" cerca Sasuke egois. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke mendengus sebal. Dia berjongkok di depan Sakura yang duduk di kursi.

"Ayo! JIdat! Sekali ini saja!" kata Sasuke dingin. Sakura ragu namun akhirnya mau juga. Teman-teman satu kost memandang mereka iri dan sebagian menggoda.

***

* * *

**Filladelfia : Gomen. Sepertinya ini tidak inti ceritanya ya? *****mrenges gaje***

**Makasih buat yang review ya… sebanyak-banyak-banyaknya…. XD**

**Makasih juga yang mau membaca… XD**

**nurimut-chan **

Makasih… XD. Makasih banget lho ya. XD

**Ao**

Halah, XD. Hm, saya juga mau ma Gaara tuh. XP. Itu tuh fotonya ehem yang ehem. XD. Makasi ya. XD

**zee**

Walah, perang ama nenek rupanya****dijejelin sandal Ao**. **Hm, berantemnya entaran lagi deh. XD. Yah, tunggu saja. Halah, XD

**Green-YupiCandy-Chan **

Hehehe, makasih. Iya tuh, si Karin tuh. X(. Makasih ya.

**TheIceBlossom **

Makasih ya… Hehehe, itu bukan Sasuke…. XD. Hey, fictmu yang benci hari rabu itu keren loh… XD. Betul… XD

**Cumanumpanglewat**

Iya… 100 buat kamu. XD

**Ritsukika Sakuishi **

Ya gitu lah. XD. Aku juga suka adegan ntu. XD. Makasih ya…

**Yuki no Kitsune **

Makasih… Walah..XD. Gaara itu sebenernya… tunggu dichap depan ya? ****digebuk Yuki****

**Shiho kazuki U.K**

IYa nih, K. Sasuke mesum… XD. Makasih ya, Kak.

**shena blitz **

Hehey. XD. Betul, dapet dari temennya Sasuke. Itachi kan supel. XD

**aoi no mamoru**

Iya, ketemu lagi…(?). Hehehe… Tapi jangan bayangin Gaara itu pakai baju Kazekage ke kampus. XD. Makasih… XD

**Aku kakasaku fans **

Hahaha…. Saya juga makin benci Karin. XP. Gomen, Yup. Itu fotonya ehem yang ehem. XD. Thank you. XD

**Naara Akira **

Hahaha….. Iya, Gaara emang… ups. Yasud. Entar ada banyak gaasaku, tapi… ****sok misterius, ditendang Naara****

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta **

Iya… heheh, makasih ya… chap ini deskripnya gimana?** **ngarep****

**Furu-pyon **

Makasih senpai. Ini udah diupdate XD

**Cumanyasar**

IYa… heheh… XD. Makasih, ni udah. XD

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya **

Hahaha… kita liat aja Gaara gimana. Iya, fotonya ehem yang ehem. XD

**kakkoii-chan **

IYa, aku sekarang jadi kesengsem ama Gaara. (telat). Walah, maaf, saya emang gak merhatiin itu. Tapi sekarang udah aku perbaiki. Gimana? Hahaha. XD

**Beby-chan**

Iya tuh, Karin jelek tuh. XD. Makasih ya.

**Chiwe-SasuSaku **

Makasih… saya juga kagak relaaaaaaaaaaa….. Ugh. Saya gak rela kalo ampe sasukarin. X(. Chiwe, makasih… XD….


	9. Awal Penderitaan Sakura

**Disclaimer : **Sumpah…! Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi akang saya! ****dipelototin Masashi**.**

**Summary : **Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. Ketika mencapai sudut 90 derajat, yakni orang itu bisa melihat Sakura dari samping, jantung Sakura hampir copot ketika orang itu membuka suara. "Haruno…. Sakura!"

Dan… R&R ya… XD

**W A R N I N G : **Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP. ****dilempar ke tong****

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 9: **

Sasuke menggendong Sakura. Apa? Ah, biasa aja.

"Cieee… prikitiu?!" sorak teman-teman kost yang melihat itu. Sasuke membuang nafasnya sebal. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung si buntut. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu malu. Sasuke melirik Sakura sebal.

"He… ngapain?" tanyanya sebal. Sakura terkejut. ia kemudian menggeleng. "Engga ada! Ayo, cepat Tut!" jawab Sakura yang langsung disambut kata-kata 'jidat' oleh Sasuke.

***

Setelah Sasuke mengambil motor Gaara dan pulang ia memutuskan untuk menonton acara televisi kesayangannya, komedi. Heran, hmm… sementara Naruto yang menonton bersama dengannya ngakak, Shikamaru yang melihat sambil menguap, dia hanya melotot saja. Dasar.

Tiba-tiba pintu kost terbuka, muncullah sesosok mahkuk mungil, merah putih. Ia berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Naruto memandangnya terkejut.

"Shi… shiro?" tanyanya kaget. Shiro menoleh kepadanya dengan tersenyum, senyum tersiksa tepatnya. Shikamaru memandangnya tak tertarik, apalagi si Sasu, cowok tak peka itu. Shiro dengan terksiksanya karena kakinya itu menuju ke kamarnya.

***

"Hmmm…."

***

Shiro keluar kembali menuju ke dapur, dengan langkah berat. Ia mengambil gelas.

"Ada yang ketinggalan kah? Kenapa kembali ke sini?" seseorang mengagetkannya. Sakura menoleh cepat. Terkesiap.

"Eng… maksudnya apa ya?" katanya berlagak bloon.

"Temennya Gaara, kan? Ada yang ketinggalan? Tak kusangka… Shiro," kata orang itu. Rambutnya yang dikuncir nampak seperti nanas. Hanya saja berwarna hitam.

"Shi… Shikama…ru?!" kata Sakura gugup. Shikamaru menguap.

"Ke..kenapa? aku bukan..!" kata Shiro gugup.

"Haaah… aku tahu dari dulu kok! Kalau kau ini sebenarnya perempuan. Beberapa alasan, fisikmu sendiri sudah berbeda, gaya bicaramu, dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar kau dan seseorang berbicara di dalam kamar mandi. Mengapa kau? Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya perempuan disini selain nenek Chiyo tentunya. Dan sekarang, lihat kaki kirimu yang bengkak itu, lihat juga motormu di luar itu. Sekarang aku yakin, kau memang seorang perempuan, tepatnya teman dari Gaara yang tak aku tahu namanya siapa!" jelas Shika panjang lebar. Sakura menunduk. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dapur.

"…"

"Huah, mengantuk!" kata Shika tiba-tiba sambil menguap. Sakura mendongak cepat ke arah Shika yang berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!!!" teriak Sakura sambil mencengkeram lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menengok sebal. "Lepaskan!"

Sakura menunduk. "Eng… kau setelah ini akan melakukan apa? K…kau mau mengatakannya pada siapa juga?! A…aku mohon, sekali ini saja, jangan katakan pada siapapun, aku mohon!" kata Sakura dengan suara serak. Ia sesenggukan, menangis. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Huh, merepotkan. Kau pikir, apa ada gunanya bagiku? Huh, kalau itu sih, merepotkan sekali. Dan pria itu pun meninggalkan Sakura sambil menguap lebar. Sakura benar-benar harus mencari kost baru.

***

Sakura melihat hari ini Gaara tidak masuk, kata Naruto, pagi-pagi sekali kakaknya membawanya pulang. Dan hari ini pula, sang buntut telah kembali lagi menggodanya setelah beberapa lama hiatus. Semisal, menaruh permen karet di kursinya yang langsung dibalas oleh Sakura dengan menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'cium aku' di punggung Sasuke.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengutak-atik bolpennya. Dasar aneh. Ia melepas semua kerangkanya, kemudian memasangnya, melepasnya, memasangnya. Sakura menatapnya bosan. Ia merobek kertas dari bukunya, menulisnya dengan tulisan 'cium aku' dengan spidol warna hitam. Kemudian mengambil perekat. Dengan aktingnya ia pura-pura memanggil Sasuke.

"Buntut!!!" katanya sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke yang mengakibatkan menempelnya kertas laknat itu di punggungnya. Sasuke menoleh sebentar.

"Ngapain, jidat?!"

"ahaha… ga kok! Udah ya… Da….!" Dan dengan gajenya seperti saat ia muncul, Sakura pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya aneh.

***

"Ekh!" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat mahkluk aneh menggelendot manja ke lengannya. Karin! Karin mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!!!" kata Sasuke yang mencoba melepaskan Karin. Karin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian berkata manja,"Sasuke, kalau minta dicium jangan pake kertas segala dong… norak tau! Langsung aja ngomong…pasti aku lakukan dengan senang hati!" kata Karin. Sasuke mangap.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sasuke dengan kasar melepaskan Karin. Karin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lah… bukannya Sasuke yang sengaja menempelkan itu karena malu mengatakannya padaku?"

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan kenignya. Setelah mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin yang mengarah ke punggungnya. Dengan tangannya ia meraba daerah sekitar punggungnya dan mendapati secarik kertas tertempel disana. Dengan kasar diambil dan dibacanya. Dengan mata marah yang mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia mendapati Sakura yang sedang tertawa tertahan. Setelah dilihat Sasuke, gadis itu segera mengalihkan panmdangannya dan pura-pura nimbrug dengan sekawanan gadis lainnya yang sedang ngrumpi. Sasuke menggeram. Dengan langkah mantap ia ke tempat gadis pink itu.

"He!!!! JIDAT!!!" katanya sambil memegang kepala gadis itu.

"Hah? Iya? Ada apa?"

"Hah. Jangan sok suci, sok polos!" kata Sasuke kemudian berniat meremas pipi Sakura, tapi dengan segera langsung ditangkis oleh Sakura.

"Ehhh… sape juga? Jangan suka nuduh orang! Dosa tau!!!" kata Sakura bohong. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Geblek. Memangnya siapa orang paling jahil di sini?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Bukannya kau sendiri, orang paling jahil, Mr. Buntut?" Tanya Sakura yang lalu berkacak pinggang. Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Ia segera bergerak ke depan untuk menangkap Sakura. Tapi Sakura berkelit. Kemudian dengan tenangnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya, berbalik, dan berlari menghindar. Sasuke dengan sigapnya langsung meraih rambut Sakura yang panjang. Tapi meleset. Dasar aneh. Mereka berlarian. Sakura berlari sambil ketakutan. Walah? Bukankah tadinya dia dengan seenak jidat mengejek Sasuke?

Saat jarak mereka menjadi dekat. Ha, seperti apa sih, kecepatannya Sakura jika dibanding dengan Sasuke? Sasuke segera menangkap tangan Sakura. Bingo! Berhasil. Sakura dengan wajahnya yang aneh mulai memelas.

"Haa… mereka lagi! Selalu saja berantem!!!" kata beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat itu bosan. Sebagian lain mulai bisik-bisik melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak ambil pusing. Karin dan Lee memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura sebal. Apalagi Sasuke fangirl, mereka semua memelototi Sakura kemudian berbisik-bisik.

"Hehheeeh.. Ya ampun… Sasuke… kamu ganteng amat yak?" kata Sakura dengan bodohnya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau terlambat mengatakannya. Ibuku sudah lebih dulu daripada kamu! Hha! Aku ganteng dari dulu!" katanya narsis. Sakura menyesal mengatakannya. Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya, mencengkeram tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan berusaha memelintirnya kesal.

"Aaaaaa… amp… am…pun!" teriak Sakura semakin melengking. Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dengan kesalnya, dia menendang asal ke arah depan dengan kakinya sambil memejamkan matanya kesakitan. Tiba-tiba pegangan tangan Sasuke terlepas. Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke yang sepertinya mengaduh kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan sambil melompat kecil, kemudian berdiri sedikit membungkuk dan sedikit melebarkan kakinya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, ternyata tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin karena bosan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dan dengan segera Sakura sadar, ternyata ia telah menendang 'itu'nya Sasuke. Sakura mangap seketika. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih mengaduh. Wajar sih, itu kan sakit sekali. Ekspresinya memelas. **(hha… keinget temen taekwondo cowok yang sering ketendang 'itu'nya dan langsung kayak Sasuke gitu…)**. Sakura dengan polosnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Eh, kamu gapapa ya?" tanyanya.

"Geblek…..!!!! Akh… Sakit tauuuuu!!!!!!" katanya tetap berdiri agak membungkuk. Sakura meringis dengan wajah innocentnya.

"A… Aku pergi dulu ya!!!" katanya kemudian berbalik. Tapi, sesuatu menahannya, Sasuke memegang tangannya.

"Apaan sih!!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti!!!!" katanya menggeram kesal.

"Haaah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Jangan-jangan kau akan…"

"BODOH!!! Pergi sana!" kata Sasuke kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga cewek itu jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

"Uuuhhh… Sakit tau!!!!"

"Sukurin!"

***

Pengumuman dari Universitas untuk libur selama seminggu memang sangat mengasyikkan. Sakura dan kawan-kawan dikost malahan sudah membereskan barang-barang masing-masing setelah pulang dari kuliah, itu pun sudah ada yang pulang.

Dan sekarang si cewek dengan warna rambut ajaib, yang ditutupi dengan wig warna merah itu membereskan bajunya dengan bersenandung senang. Akhirnya bisa pulang juga ke Suna, menemui sahabat-sahabat tercinta. Sakura membayangkan agendanya setelah itu. Ia harus menjemput Ino dan pulang bersama Naruto juga yang tinggal di Suna.

Setelah merapikan kamarnya dan membawa sebagian pakaian kotor ia segera cabut dari kost-kostan itu. Di luar tampak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya menunggu. Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Muah!!!" teriak Naruto sambil memberikan kiss bye pada kostnya.

***

"AKU PULAAANG~!" teriak Sakura senang ketika sampai di rumahnya. Ayame datang tergopoh-gopoh dan berkata senang.

"Nona!"

Sakura mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, menuju ke kamarnya. Dia langsung ke kamarnya karena tau kalau orang tuanya tak akan ada di rumah hari ini. Mereka sedang ke luar kota untuk bisnis. Sakura sendiri kadang bingung dan sedih, karena waktu berkumpul dengan orang tuanya menjadi berkurang.

***

Sakura hari ini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke sekitar Suna, hari kedua ada dirumah, membuatnya sedikit bosan juga. Ia ingin melihat perubahan di kotanya. Dan sore ini rencananya ia akan pergi bersama Ino.

***

"Waaah~. Sudah lama sekali, ya, kita tidak berada di sini! wah, rasanya riinduuuu!" kata Ino sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Sakura menoleh antusias sambil mengangguk,

"Iya… rinduuuu!" kata Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju sebuah bangku di bawah pohon taman itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Hei, Maaf Sakura… Aduh! Bagaimana bisa? Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus menemani Ibu ke rumah sakit nih, Jaa!!!" kata Ino yang langsung pergi tanpa menantikan jawaban dari Sakura. Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia berdiri sebentar kemudian memandangi bangku dan kemudian pohon, mengingatkannya pada Gaara yang lemas beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sakura menoleh, ia tampak terkejut. Seseorang dengan rambut merah, seperti Gaara, tapi bukan Gaara berdiri di depannya.

"Kau ada di sini juga?" Tanya orang itu kembali. Sakura menunduk.

"Iya, Sasori!" jawabnya agak jutek. Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bertambah cantik, ya?!" katanya tersenyum lagi. Sakura tersenyum paksa.

"Aku jadi menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu!" kata Sasori kembali. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar kecewa. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"eng… Aku… Aku menyesal, Sakura. Aku ingin kau kembali lagi padaku!" lanjut Sasori dengan nada memohon. Sakura tersenyum mengejek. Ia menyesal tidak ikut Ino ke rumah Sakit untuk menengok ibunya.

"Sekarang jam berapa, ya?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasori menatapnya bingung. "Bukankah kau membawanya?" katanya sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menyadari betapa bodohnya ia. Jam 4 sore. Huh!

"Kembalilah!" Sasori berkata lagi.

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan, jadi…!"

"Aku mohon! Aku sadar aku memang salah! Aku salah karena dengan bodohnya mengacuhkanmu! Aku minta maaf, Sakura! Kumohon kembalilah!" rayu Sasori. Sakura merasa muak. Ia menggeleng mantap.

"Tak akan pernah dan ta-"

Sakura tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Sasori memeluknya erat. Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasori kasar.

"Jangan kurang ajar!!!"

"Tapi… aku hany-"

"CUKUP! Jangan pernah berharap aku akan kembali padamu setelah kau melakukan semua itu kepadaku! Kau membuat hatiku sakit!" kata Sakura miris. Sasori menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura berontak. "Lepaskan bodoh!". Tapi, Sasori bagai tak mendengar.

"Hentikan!" seseorang dengan gagahnya datang dan membantu Sakura. Seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Sakura, seseorang yang sangat Sakura rindukan. Ia datang bersama dua orang lain.

"Hentikan!!!" seorang laki-laki yang mengikuti orang itu menarik Sasori dari Sakura. Sasori menatap marah kepada orang itu.

"Untuk apa kau ikut campur, ha?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Pergi sana!" usir seseorang yang menariknya tadi. Sasori menatapnya marah. Ia melancarkan pukulan kepada orang itu. Dan orang itu langsung menghindar dan melancarkan tendangannya. Tendangan ke atas kepala yang sukses membuat Sasori terhuyung. Sakura menatap ngeri dan merapatkan dirinya pada laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang tak asing lagi baginya, Gaara. Gaara menoleh sebentar pada Sakura lalu menyuruh orang yang memukuli Sasori berhenti, orang itu berhenti, Sasori langsung pergi dengan tatapan marah, kepada Sakura juga. Sakura melihat ngeri. Gaara menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Te.. terimakasih Gaara dan…" Sakura mengisyaratkan menanyakan nama kepada dua orang di depannya.

"Kankurou," kata seorang pria sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Temari," seorang perempuan tersenyum.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Mereka kakakku!" kata Gaara menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu tadi siapa?" Tanya Kankurou. Gaara mengamati Sakura mengisyaratkan ia juga mengharapkan jawaban Sakura. Sakura menunduk.

"Dia adalah kakak kelasku dulu, aku… aku dulu sempat dekat dengannya. Tapi… tapi setelah aku yakin kalau dia juga menaruh hati padaku, aku harus dibuatnya kecewa karena ternyata dia akhirnya berjalan bersama wanita lain, yang merupakan pacarnya," jelas Sakura masih menunduk. Gaara menatapnya.

"OH, ya, ngomong-ngomong, kok Gaara bisa ada di sini ya?" Tanya Sakura mencoba melupakan yang barusan.

"Aku tinggal di sekitar sini, Haruno!" kata Gaara.

"OH, ya? Di mana?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Temari tertawa kecil. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Di sana, sekitar rumah sakit!" kata Gaara menujuk ke suatu arah matahari terbenam. Sakura menolehkan pandangannya dan menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Kita tetangga… jauh sih!" kata Sakura tersenyum senang. Gaara mengangguk. Temari menatap Gaara, kemudian beralih ke Sakura.

"Eng, Gaara dan… Sakura? Iya benar? Kami pergi sebentar ya? Nanti mengganggu!" kata Temari sambil menggeret lengan Kankurou menjauh. Gaara menatap dengan pandangan aneh, sementara Sakura tersipu malu.

***

"Hei, duduk yuk!" ajak Sakura. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku, diikuti Gaara di sebelahnya. Sakura memandang Gaara dengan tatapan rindu.

"Gaara…" katanya pelan. Gaara menoleh.

"Eng… tidak jadi!" kata Sakura kemudian menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Sekarang suasana diantara mereka tampak sepi.

"Sakura…" kata Gaara pelan. Sakura menoleh. "Ya?"

"Hei, terimakasih ya, kata Naruto, saat aku sakit, kaulah yang merawatku!" kata Gaara tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau sakit apa sih?!"

"Tidak enak badan kok! Oh ya… Sasori itu… emm… sebenarnya teman yang sempat dekat atau pacar?"

"Oh, dia cuma temen, temen deket yang menyebalkan!" kata Sakura kembali menunduk. Gaara menatap depan. Banyak orang yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu ternyata.

"Hei…!" kata Sakura. Gaara menoleh. Ia melihat Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya memainkan jari-jarinya. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, Haruno?"

"Eng…. A… aku…." Sakura semakin menunduk. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Gaara menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku….."

"Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Gaara. Ia kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakura yang semakin memerah. Wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Hmmm…" Gaara manggut-manggut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno,"

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya masih memerah. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang menatapnya. Sakura merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah saja. Dengan bodohnya ia malah menarik Gaara untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia mencengkeram kaos Gaara dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gaara. Gaara terkejut.

"Ekh!"

"Aaaaaa!" Sakura menyadari betapa bodohnya dia, ia langsung melepaskan Gaara. Ia membuang muka, dan membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya memerah sekali. Gaara menatapnya bingung. Sakura masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Gaara sih… kenapa dia menatapnya seperti itu? Bikin Sakura malu setengah mati. Sakura mulai menutupi wajahnya, tapi kemudian dengan anehnya dia memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Gaara semakin menatapnya aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa, Haruno?" tanya Gaara. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak ada! Ahaha… ap.. apa sih? Ha!" katanya gaje sambil berbalik. Dilihatnya Gaara yang menatapnya bingung. Gaara kemudian tersenyum. "Kau ini lucu,"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pasti Gaara menganggapnya gila atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya sering disebut gendheng(?).

"Haruno,"

"Ya?"

"…."

Sakura menatap Gaara yang sedang menatapnya. Membuat hatinya semakin berdebar-debar saja.

"Aku……"

"Iya?" kata Sakura tak sabaran. Gaara mulai menatap Sakura serius, membuat Sakura menjadi grogi. GLEK!

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Gaara dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Dan seakan ada magnet beda kutub di antara mereka, yang mengakibatkan gaya tarik-menarik. Tangan Sakura bertumpu pada bangku, semakin lama semakin mendekat saja. Dan…

-

"Gaa- Uph hoekkkk!"

-

"Bodoh! Jangan menganggu!!!" BLETAK!!

-

"Aw! Aku kan tidak tahu!!"

-

Temari memukul kepala Kankurou dengan kepalan tangannya. Gaara dan Sakura langsung menoleh dan membuang muka. Wajah mereka berdua tampak memerah.

"Eh. maaf! Kalian boleh lanjutkan kok! Iya, Lanjutkan!!!!" kata Temari. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri.

"Sudah sore, Haruno. Pulang?" kata Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya, untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

***

Meskipun hari liburan masih tersisa 5 hari, Sakura sudah berniat pergi lagi ke kostnya karena bosan di rumah. Lagipula, Gaara juga akan pergi ke rumah saudaranya. Jadi, daripada bosan di rumah mending dia pulang ke kost saja.

***

Bagaimana dengan liburan Sasuke? Sudah di rumah tidak nyaman karena bertemu ayah dan kakaknya yang menjadi satu, ditambah teror sms dan telepon dari Karin yang mengganggu, dan dengan terpaksa diladeninya untuk satu tujuan.

***

Hari itu Sakura pulang ke kostnya tercinta bersama Naruto. Ternyata semua teman-temannya sudah ada di sana. Ada Buntut, Itachi, dan Shikamaru. Mereka terlihat sedang ngobrol. Shiro segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan beres-beres. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar dan mendapati semua cowok menatap ke arahnya. Mereka menatapnya dengan deathglare masing-masing. Ada apa ya? Jangan-jangan…. Lagipula juga ada Shikamaru.

"Kau…." Kata Sasuke. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Naruto pada Shiro. Shiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ke taman rekreasi Konoha. Kabarnya di sana sedang ada konser band… apa tuh? Band Akatsuki kalo gak salah. Ngikut kaga?" sambung Naruto lagi.

"Ikut aja. Liat temen-temenku main," kata Itachi.

"Gak dah, makasih. Yang mau liat emang siapa?" tanya Sakura. Ternyata semua angkat tangan. Meskipun Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Mungkin karena dirayu Naruto untuk menemaninya. Alasan kenapa Sakura tidak mau ikut, males saja ya, bersama si Buntut… mending di kost, bebas… Yeah.

"Jam berapa pulang?"

"Sepuluh malem. Udah dulu. Dah pada siap. Nunggu Lee dulu," kata Itachi. Mereka sibuk menunggu Lee sampai akhirnya laki-laki yang mempunyai motto 'semangat muda' itu muncul dengan dandanan noraknya.

"Taaraaaaa!!!" dengan gajenya ia berpose di depan semua orang.

"Haaahh! Norak! Lagian aku juga gak nafsu!!!!" kata Naruto sambil melempari Lee majalah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Itachi nyengir.

"Haha. Iya dong, Sasuke setuju. Dia ga nafsu ama Lee. Soalnya dia cuma nafsu ama Sakura!!!" kata Itachi santai. Shiro merasakan urat muncul di kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke memberikan tatapan death glare pada Itachi kemudian memukul kepalanya dengan majalah yang digulung.

"Mingkem!!"

***

Sakura mengangkat bahu ketika mereka semua pergi. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan sekilas melihat ke jam. Masih jam 18.30. ia melonjak kegirangan. Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa. Ia berlari ke kamar dan melepas wignya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai. Soalnya risih sekali kalau terus memakai wig. Ia mengenakan kaos biasa dengan hot pants. Dengan beraninya dia melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur sambil mendengarkan musik dari Hpnya. Ia segera menaruh bungkusan sayuran yang tadi sore ia beli ke meja makan. Ia segera mengambil penggorengan dan menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu. Bak seorang koki, dia mulai memasak masakan istimewa. Apa coba? Telur mata sapi dan sup (Ha….) Namanya coba-coba. Mumpung kost lagi sepi. Dia juga membawa buku resep makanya dia kepengen coba-coba. Dan di dengarnya musik di Hpnya mulai mengalun keras. Sampai pada Reff. Sakura berjoget sambil sesekali bersenandung. Dan yeah. Langkahkan kaki ke kiri, langkahkan kaki kanan, goyangkan kepala, dan sedikit melompat dan… memutar.

-

-

Tepat saat memutar. Sesuatu tak asing berdiri di depannya, menatapnya tajam.

Sakura kaget setengah mati. Matanya lurus menatap mahkluk itu. Tapi dia harus mendongak karenanya. Sakura menelan ludah.

-

Ia perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya, berharap ini mimpi. Tapi… loh, kok kagak berubah juga ketika ia membuka mata. Mahkluk itu tetap di sana. Sakura merasakan keringat dingin turun membasahi pelipisnya. Selama beberapa waktu mereka diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dengan pelan, senti demi senti, ia mulai berbalik dari orang yang berdiri menatapnya berdiri di depan meja makan sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Ketika mencapai sudut 90 derajat, yakni orang itu bisa melihat Sakura dari samping, jantung Sakura hampir copot ketika orang itu membuka suara.

"Haruno…. Sakura!"

**Uchiharuno Sasusaku : Hn. Gaje bener chapter ini. Lha, saya kena WB nih… makasih ya buat semua yang sudah baca. XD**

**Makasih jua buat yang udah add FB saya. Maaf belum bias kasih wall atu-atu. Maaf… m(-.-)m**

**MayukaRui**

Hahaa… Yang cumanyasar ya….? Wah, ketemu lagi… XD. Wa… Udah buat akun nih. XD. Makasih ya… REviewnya.

**Yuki no Kitsune **

Hahaha… Iyasensor… XD. Walah khawatir ama Gaara semuanya… Ha? Dia gapapa kok. XD. Makasih ya… XD. Makasihhhh… Yip yip huleee!

**Naara Akira **

Haha. XD. Gpp, gak usah manggil ambulance Naara-senpai. Gaara gapapa kok. Ha, saya suka aja bayangin Itachi ngusilin Sasu ****dijitak Ita****. Oke. Ini Gaaranya. Makasihhh reviewnya… XD

**Green YupiCandy Chan **

Hha. XD. Tapi belum tentu cinta loh, Yupi-chan… XD.. Oke makasih, XD.

**TheIceBlossom **

Gak kok… Gaara kebetulan sehat. Cuma gak enak badan saja. Sebnarnya sebelumnya mau saya biking it, tapiii… yasud nanti ah… XD. Thank you… Hei, fictnya belum dilanjutin?

**Nana~chan**

Haha… Iya. Soalnya ntar kamu malah yang neror Sasuke? ****ditendang****

**Haruchi Nigiyama **

Iya. Gapapa. Haruchi-chan review, saya senang kok. XD. Makasih ya….

**Yukishira Rinko**

Salam kenal. Oh ia… XD. Author baru, selamat dating… Yukishirachan… XD. Makasih ya… XD. Iya, jaraknya tipissss.. XD

**nurimut-chan **

Iya, nuri-chan ini udah diupdate. Makasih ya… XD

**shena blitz **

. Saya jga lumayan suka. Ngebayangin Ita usil ama Sasuke… XD. Gaara gak kenapa-kenapa. Kenapa semuanya khawatirin Gaara ya? Heran… kenapa gak say-****dibekep readers****

**Ao**

Oke… Gaara gapapa. XD. Hey, gimana fict kamu? XD

**hehe**

Hehehhehehee… Iya mangap, chap kmarn kurang. Kalau yang ini (ngarep)… XD

**kakkoii-chan **

Iya nih typo, ehehehe (ktawa gaje). Ha, saya juga suka. Gaara taka . Makasih kakkoii-chan. XD

**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta **

Hahaha… XD. Enak loha bayangin Ita vs. Sasu. XD. Akhir chap itu… digendong.. XP ****musik mbah surip**.**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku **

Makasih Chiwe, tapi maaf, kurang sreg yang chap kemarin. Maaf… m(-.-)m. Makasih. XD

**Ritsukika Sakuishi **

Gaara gapapa… XD. Tenang, oh ya, Makasih ya….

So sweet? Oke… Saya lagi seneng2nya mentelengin (melototin) Gaara nih… XD


	10. Kenapa harus dia?

**Disclaimer : **Sumpah…! Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi akang saya! ****dipelototin Masashi**.**

**Summary : **Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. Tangan Sasuke terjulur ke belakang. Sakura merasa Sasuke tengah memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan… R&R ya… XD

**W A R N I N G : **Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP. ****digebuk**

* * *

**

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 9: **

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Keringat dingin turun melalui pelipisnya, menuju ke dagu, dan akhirnya jatuh.

Sakura menajamkan matanya.

"Haruno Sakura," suara itu kembali berbunyi. Kali ini sepertinya ada sedikit rasa geli tertahan di sana. Terdengar dari suaranya yang agak beda dari yang pertama, yang lebih besar dan berat.

Sakura semakin merasakan hawa tidak enak.

"Uh!"

"Kau berani juga ya….. Jidat?!" suara itu akhirnya terdengar lagi. Sakura menunduk.

Sakura memejamkan matanya kemudian menelan ludah. Bodoh! Bodoh! Wig! Dimana kau?! Bajuku? Dimana kau?

"Kau pemberani, Jidat lebar," akhirnya orang itu berbicara lagi. Siapa? Tentu saja siapa lagi yang memberikan panggilan nista itu kepada Sakura selain Sasuke?

Sakura masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Walaupun dia ingin sekali berlari, mengambil pentungan besar dan memukulkannya ke kepala Sasuke sampai mat- Ups. Kejam. Tapi… sekarang…

"Jidat, kenapa hanya diam?" Sasuke mulai bicara lagi. Dia kemudian mendekati Sakura dan Sakura segera menghindar, ia berbalik menuju ke tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri. Sasuke berbalik lagi. Dengan pandangan bosan ia berkata,"JIdat!"

Sakura harus berlari. Tapi…

"Haha, kau ini memang menyebalkan ya, Sakura? Dasar aneh, tak kusangka ternyata kau selama ini tinggal satu kost denganku, dengan cowok-cowok. Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah tahu dari dulu, ya! Saat sesudah aku membuat banmu bocor, aku memang sesudah itu hapal dengan motormu, nomor platnya juga. Kemudian kakimu tempo hari, semuanya. Dan yang terpenting, kau tak bisa menyembunyikan jidat itu dariku. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menangkap basah dirimu dan… Wah, berita hebat nih, harus diseb-"

"CUKUP!" Sakura menjerit kesal. Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Kau mau apa? Menantangku? Oke! Aku memegang rahasia terbesarmu kalau kau ini…"

"OKE!!! Aku akan… Uh… BUNTUT JELEK!" Sakura berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Oke… Ah, biasa aja jidat. Aku gak akan ngasih tau semuanya asal…" katanya sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Sakura menatapnya kesal. Sial. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi, Sakura terjebak oleh buntut.

"Apa?" katanya kesal. Tiba-tiba, sasuke mendekat dan menghimpitnya ke meja makan. Sakura terkejut. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah sampai dekat, sampai-sampai mereka bersentuhan. Dahi Sakura menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan langsung saja ia membuang wajah. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tapi sia-sia.

"Uh? Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia semakin mendekati Sakura yang harus menahan tubuh dengan salah satu tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang lain, bahkan Sakura mulai duduk di meja makan karena Sasuke terus saja mendekat. Tangan Sasuke terjulur ke belakang. Sakura merasa Sasuke tengah memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?! INI TIDAK TERMASUK YANG KAU INGINKAN, BUKAN?! HEI AKU Kyaaaaa!!!" Sakura mulai berteriak. Karena wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajahnya dengan cepat.

-

-

-

"Enak juga ya?"

-

-

Sakura mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke menghimpitnya mulai menjauh. tangan Sasuke yang satu ia masukkan ke dalam saku, dan tangan yang lain…. Digunakan untuk makan? Eh tunggu! Tunggu! Tomat? Eh. hei? Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati bungkusan plastic sayurannya terbuka, dan Sasuke mengambil tomatnya? Jadi… ternyata… Sasuke seperti tadi untuk mengambil tomat?

"Hei… kalau duduk jangan di meja!" kata Sasuke sambil mengunyah tomatnya. Sakura turun dengan sebal.

"Asem lu! Buntut jelek!!!" katanya sambil berbalik. Tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Hei… kau hutang padaku… kau harus menuruti semua perkataaanku!!!"

"APAAAAAA?!!!!"

***

Sakura menggeleng mantap. Dengan kesalnya ia melancarkan tonjokan pada Sasuke yang langsung menangisnya dan memelintir tangannya.

"Turuti atau mulutku akan mengatakan semua pada semua orang terutama…"

"Apa?"

"Terutama Gaara," kata Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Sakura terkejut. Gaara? Oh tidak?! Tidak boleh terjadi! Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu, Sakura ada rasa dengan Gaara.

"Jangan!!!!" teriak Sakura spontan. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Makanya, turuti, bodoh!!!" Sasuke mulai memberikan penawaran. Sakura mulai menghela nafas.

"OKEEEEEE!!!" teriaknya frustasi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke! Anak pintar!" katanya kemudian menepuk kepala Sakura perlahan yang langsung disambut death glare.

"Sekarang kamu masak buat aku! Lapar…"

"Masa bodoh!!!" jawab Sakura ketus. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Okeee…. Aku akan kembali ke teman-teman dan mengatakan kalau…"

"Buntut!!!! Iya deh IYAAAAAA!!!!"

***

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu!" kata Sakura sambil berlalu. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Buat apa? Kau pantes pakai baju ini kok!" katanya mengejek.

"Geblek. Nanti kalau semua tahu?!"

"Urusan!" kata Sasuke santai tak ada beban.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berbalik. Sasuke melangkah di belakangnya. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, dilihatnya Sasuke disana.

"Ngapain bodoh!" katanya kesal.

"Mau lihat!" kata Sasuke seenaknya. Sakura merasakan urat-urat muncul di kepalanya.

"BODOHHHH!!!"

-

Pintu dibanting di depan hidung Sasuke.

***

Sakura keluar mengenakan pakaian kebesaran (kebesaran, lebih besar dari tubuhnya) dan memakai wig kesaya- bukan, tapi wignya. Setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada bantal yang langsung brodol(?) karena dibantingnya. Dia keluar dengan wajah ditekuk, menemui Sasuke yang masih cengar-cengir gaje menatapnya.

"Ngapain liat-liat, BUNTUTTT!!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura. Hari ini sepertinya banyak dihabiskannya untuk menjerit. Nafasnya memburu.

"Galak! Kamu gak copot aja wignya. Jelek tau! Jidatnya kliatan lebar!!!" kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanda tidak mengejek tapi serius. Sakura melotot dan menggeleng.

"Minggir!!!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke menatapnya bosan kemudian menghela nafas.

"terus terang aja, aku gak bisa masak! Ntar dibagi 2, tolol!" entah mengapa kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkannya setelah insiden tadi.

Dengan serius Sakura memikirkan bagaimana cara memasak telur mata sapi, pesenan buntut. Hmmm, ia mengangguk-ngangguk. Sasuke mengamatinya bosan, ia bersandar pada meja makan.

"Entar kalau udah selesai bawa ke sofa, ya!" katanya santai kemudian berlalu. Sakura menahan amarahnya.

"Akan kulaporkan kepada Komisi Perlindungan Hak Asasi Manusia karena kau sudah merampas kebebasanku untuk merdeka terhadap diri sendiri!!!" katanya ngasal sambil berteriak marah.

"Whatever!!!"

***

Sakura melonjak senang. Akhirnya setelah 3 telur sebelumnya gatot, akibat gosong, dan pecah, ia mendapatkan telur sempurna. Matanya bersinar senang. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Hha! Aku yakin, aku tak akan dapat memasak yang seperti ini selanjutnya. Jadi… daripada diambil buntut, mendingan ini aku makan sendiri saja!!!" katanya sambil memancarkan aura iblis. Ia mengendap-endap untuk mengambil piring. Diletakkannya telur itu ke dalam piring dan ditutupinya dengan sebuah tutup panci. Ia tersenyum senang.

***

"Nih!" Sakura menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan telur mata kerbau. Hitam kelam karena gosong.

Sasuke mangap. "Bodoh! Makanan apa ini? Dasar geblek!!! Ganti masakan lain sana!!!" kata Sasuke sambil tangannya mengisyaratkan mengusir Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal kemudian berbalik setelah menendang kaki Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menghadiahinya sebuah dorongan di kepalanya.

Sakura melangkah dengan wajah marah ke dapur. Dengan kesal diletakkannya piring ke atas meja.

"Ya ampuuunnn… ngurusi sendiri saja belum, kenapa harus ngurusi dia. Mending makan duluan aja!" katanya sambil melangkah menuju ke tempat persembunyian telurnya. Dengan sigap diambilnya. Belum juga satu suapan,

"Oooo… Jadi gitu ya?! Bagusss….!!!!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul sambil bersandar di pintu yang tertutup. Sakura menoleh dan memincingkan matanya sinis.

"Nape? Hakku dong!!! Minggir sana!!!!" katanya sambil mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya. Sambil tangan yang lain membawa piring berisi makanan.

"Serahkan padaku yang itu!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Enak aja, kamu tu sape?"

"Aku? Aku pemegang rahasia terbesarmu, jidat!!!!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. TIDAAAAKKK!!!!

"Sini…!!!"

"GAK!"

"SINI!!!"

"GAK!!!"

"Sini, atau… hei, kost ini lagi sepi. Jadi….! Kau… tau kan?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum dan berlagak melonggarkan bajunya. Sakura mangap. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyaaaaa!!! Iya… iya ini… kamu boleh ambil!!!!!" katanya sambil berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Sasuke mendekat dan mengambil piringnya. Tapi ternyata Sakura tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Asal kamu tahu, tadi telurnya udah aku gigit-gigit loh!" katanya dengan ekspresi innocent. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan –ya ampun, bego banget ni orang-.

"Oh ya? Asal kamu tahu, piringnya udah aku jilatin!" kata Sasuke seenaknya. Meskipun Sakura tau itu bohong, tapi tetap saja membayangkan Sasuke menjilati piring membuatnya eneg.

"Oh ya? Sebelum kamu jilatin udah aku ludahin!!!" kata Sakura bangkit berdiri dan merebut piring itu menjauh. Sasuke menarik piring itu. Terjadilah tarik-menarik antara keduanya yang tak akan bisa ke arah yang sama.

Sakura mengerahkan semua tenaganya menarik piring itu sambil menendang kaki Sasuke. Kali ini kaki, bukan 'itu'. Sasuke tentu saja berkelit dengan menjauhkan kakinya kebelakang. Tapi itu malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke depan menimpa Sakura.

-

Sakura merasakan berat. Dengan susah payah, ia membuka matanya. Untung Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya melindungi kepala Sakura. Jadi seperti memeluk kepala Sakura, untungnya kepalanya tak menimpa kepala Sakura. Kalau iya, terjadilah insiden itu kembali. Kepala Sasuke di samping telinga kanan Sakura. Sedangkan piring? Sukses jatuh di sebelah bahu Sakura sebelah kiri. Dan isinya, telur kebanggaan diiringi nasi-nasi itu berhamburan di tubuh Sakura, terutama di leher, sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke semakin berat saja.

"Minggirrr!" katanya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke terdorong mundur dan terduduk di depan Sakura, dan karena itulah kepala Sakura dengan sukses terjedot lantai.

"duduhhh!!!" katanya masih tetap bebaring memegangi kepala belakangnya. Kemudian dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan membersihkan nasi-nasi di lehernya. Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

"Aku gak jadi makan, kan?"

"Huuhh! Kan tadi udaaaahhh!" jawab Sakura marah.

"Aku kan pesennya telur mata sapi. Bukan Mata Kerbau!!!"

"whatever!!!" Sakura melangkah untuk mengambil sapu. Sasuke manatapnya kesal. Sasuke bersandar di meja makan sambil melihat Sakura menyapu nasi-nasi beserta telur sempurna yang sudah kotor, berkali-kali ia mendengar Sakura menggumamkan kata-kata 'Buntut jelek' atau 'buntut geblek'. Tapi Sasuke cuek dan sesekali menyela perkataan Sakura dengan ancaman.

Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan death glare dan berkacak pinggang. Sasuke masih bersandar di meja makan dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku. Mereka bertatapan marah. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara tak asing keluar dari perut mereka berdua. Suara ayam. Hampir mirip ayam. Mereka sama-sama menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Laper!!!" kata Sakura kemudian mengelus perutnya. Sasuke menatapnya sebal.

"Masak sana!!!" perintahnya seenak udel.

"Heee! Kau kan tahu aku gak bisa masak!!!!" kata Sakura marah-marah. "Pesen makanan atau beli aja nape siih!!!"

"Ide yang bagus. Kenapa gak kau praktekkan, Jidat?" kata Sasuke seenaknya. Sakura melotot.

"Laki-laki yang harus melakukannya!!!" katanya tegas.

"Kau kan laki-laki?!"

"Bukan! Aku cewek tulen!!"

"Oh ya? Buktinya?" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu. Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku, beliin makanan sana. Atau…" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan Hpnya dari saku celananya. Sakura menatapnya kesal, kemudian setelah mencoba meremas wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya, ia berbalik kesal. Dan seruan "BUNTUT JELEEEEEKKK" nyaring terdengar di kost itu.

***

"Hah? Nasi goreng? Yang bener aja?" kata Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya kesal. Mendingan ia membelikannya untuk Sasuke. Iya kan?

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih! Seharusnya belikan makanan yang lebih enak daripada ini…" sambung Sasuke. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah.

"DIAAAAMMM!!!" kata Sakura menjerit kesal. Sasuke menatapnya bosan.

***

"Cih, mau makan juga! Cerewet!!!" kata Sakura sambil mengunyah bagiannya. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar kemudian matanya beralih ke TV. sasuke mendengar nada dering Hpnya. Telepon… Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dilihatnya nomor nista itu di Hpnya lagi. Dengan segera dimatikannya.

Sakura mengamati Sasuke kemudian menaikkan bahunya. Dikunyahnya lagi nasi gorengnya. Beberapa detik setelah itu, ia merasakan seseorang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh. Dilihatnya Sasuke menatapnya. Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Ngapain?" kata Sakura sinis.

"Aku ada permintaan lagi!!!" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura.

"Uhuk!!" Sakura merasakan nasi goreng yang sudah hampir ditelannya keluar lagi ke mulut. Sasuke menatapnya aneh.

"Lagi???!!!!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Ya," Sasuke berkata dengan wajah tak bersalah. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan Hpnya dan menunjukkan nomor kakaknya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa?" katanya kembali mengunyah nasi gorengnya.

"Pura-pura jadi pacarku?"

"uHUuuK!!! Hoeeekk!!!!' Sakura memuntahkan semua makanannya. Sasuke melihatnya jijik.

"Biasa aja….!!!!"

Sakura menoleh kesal ke Sasuke masih batuk-batuk, matanya berair.

***

"GAAAKKK MAUUUU!!!!" teriak Sakura setelah menguasai keadaan. Sasuke menutup telinganya.

"Pura-pura… Bukan pacar sebenarnya. Yeeee…. Ge-eR lu!!!!" kata Sasuke.

"Walaupun pura-pura aku tetep gak mau! Selamanya gak akan!!!!" Sakura kembali berteriak. Sasuke menatapnya sebal kemudian tersenyum sinis. Ia mengambil Hpnya.

"Ini nomor siapa?" katanya sambil menyodorkan Hpnya kepada Sakura.

"Mana aku tahu?!" katanya santai. Sasuke menatapnya sebal.

"Sini, pinjem Hapemu!!!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng mantap. Sasuke kembali tersenyum sinis, mengeluarkan Hapenya dan mencari kontak kakaknya.

***

"Bodoh! Cerewet! Aku bosan, jadi aku pulang. He! Kau tahu SHiro?"

-

Sakura mangap.

-

"Ya, pemuda aneh itu. Kau tahu siapa sebenarnya dia?"

-

Sakura melotot, dengan segera ditutupnya mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"HE! Aps… !" Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura yang terus menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"BUNTUUUT!!!!!!!" jerit Sakura tepat di sebelah telinga Sasuke.

-

Sebuah bantal melayang ke kepala Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya sebal sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Cewek BRANDAAAALL!" teriaknya marah. Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya.

***

Kesunyian menyeruak.

***

Tiba-tiba, PEET!!!

Mati lampu!

***

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Dia memang takut kegelapan.

"BERISIK!!!" kata Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura mendengar suara derap langkah –sepertinya Sasuke- menjauh dari sofa. Sakura merinding seketika. Haah? Sasuke pergi? Berarti… berarti ia sendiri.

-

Terdengar pintu kamar –sepertinya milik Sasuke- tertutup agak keras. Sepertinya sedang marah. Sakura melebarkan matanya lagi, mencoba melihat lagi keadaan sekitar. Dia hanya bisa melihat pintu kamar Sasuke terlihat hitam setelah ia membantingnya tadi. Sakura meringis. Ia kemudian menajamkan matanya. Gawat! Tambah gelap. Aduh, bagaimana ini, Sakura takut gelap!

-

Bayangan putih melintas di depannya. Lewat begitu saja. Samar-samar di dengarnya dari belakang suara desah nafas berat. Tengkuk Sakura merinding. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Takut.

"UWAAAAAAA!!!!" jeritnya kemudian berlari ke pintu Sasuke dan menggedor-gedornya.

"Sasuke…. Buka pintunya!!!" teriaknya masih menggedor pintunya.

"Sasukeeeee!!!" teriaknya kembali. Tak ada jawaban. Sakura berbalik mengamati keadaan sekitar. Aman. Dia mulai bergeser menempel tembok ke kamarnya. Tapi…

-

Terdengar suara langkah terseok-seok dari arah kanannya, yaitu tempat ke mana ia akan menuju, kamarnya memang berada di sebelah kanan kamar Sasuke.

-

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"SASUKEEEE!!! Bukaa!!! BUka! Buka! Buka Sasuke! BUKAAA!!!! CEPAAAATTT!" teriaknya histeris sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Tak ada jawaban.

-

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara aneh-aneh lagi, sepertinya ia melihat bayangan melintas di depannya. Kembali ia berbalik dan menggedor pintu Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sakura terus menjerit histeris sambil menangis dan menggedor paksa pintu Sasuke.

"BUKAAAAA!!!" katanya lagi. Tubuhnya mulai lemas ketika mendengar suara-suara itu semakin mendekat. Ia menjerit kembali kemudian berbalik dan menggedor pintu Sasuke.

-

Ada yang aneh…

Pintu itu… keras, bukan?

Tapi ini…. Sepertinya tidak keras. Dan anehnya lagi… pintunya bisa berbicara, tepatnya…. Mengaduh? Sejak kapan?

-

"KYaaaaa!!!!" Sakura kembali berteriak. Kali ini teriakannya diselingi kata-kaa 'berisik'. Dan Sakura tersadar, apa yang barusan terjadi. Di depannya bukan pintu, bukan. Itu adalah…. Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia memukuli dada Sasuke. Oh, Sakura menaruh tangan di depan mulutnya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Eng… aku… minta maaf, aku… aku takut!!!!" kata Sakura. Entah mengapa, ada Sasuke di depannya membuatnya tenang.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke mundur dan menutup pintunya. Sakura terkejut dan menahan pintunya.

"IYa… aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf…. Oke… mulai besok aku akan pura-pura menjadi paca-"

"Tawaran sudah selesai!"

"TAPI---!"

-

Sasuke menutup pintunya, dan secepat itu pula Sakura menerobos masuk.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"AKU TAKUT!!!"

"PERGI!!!"

"AKU MOHON… sekali ini saja! Aku bersedia duduk dipojokan sini!" kata Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Keluar!!!"

"Tidak. UH, aku mohonnn!!!" katanya kemudian mulai terisak. Terdengar Sasuke menghela nafas marah..

"Cengeng! Duduk di pojok situ!" perintah Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura ke pojok ruangan dekat pintu. Sakura terisak kemudian mulai duduk di sana. Sasuke berbalik dan menuju ke tempat tidur.

***

Sasuke kembali terbangun ketika mendengar suara isak tangis. Ia mengerutkan keningnya kemudian membuka matanya. Masih mati lampu. Ia mengambil Hp dan menyorotkan cahayanya ke penjuru ruangan. Terlihat Sakura sedang duduk meringkuk di pojokan sambil menangis. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berisik! Diamlah, cengeng!" ia kemudian kembali tidur.

***

_Kau jahat, ya? _

_Dia perempuan, kau laki-laki!_

_Laki-laki seharusnya melindungi perempuan._

_Itu namanya laki-laki sejati!_

_-_

"_Ibu, __kenapa ibu menangis?" _

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya kemasukan debu!"_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu, boleh aku meniupnya ibu?" _

"_Terimakasih. Kau laki-laki yang baik ya! __Memang seharusnya laki-laki itu melindungi seorang perempuan. Laki-laki tidak boleh membiarkan seorang perempuan menangis, apalagi yang membuatnya menangis,"_

***

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke pojok tempat Sakura meringkuk dan menariknya paksa. terdengar Sakura menjerit kaget. Sasuke menariknya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidur di sini!"

"…"

"Biar aku tidur di… di… di bawah!" lanjut Sasuke sepertinya terpaksa. Sakura merasa tidak enak juga. Dia kan yang merepotkan Sasuke, masa iya harus merepotkan kembali.

"Tidak usah! Aku…."

"Tak apa!"

"Tidur di atas bersama? Maksudku… a… kau ini cowok baik-baik, kan?"

Terdengar Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak nafsu padamu!" katanya dengan suara yang terdengar bosan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Maaf, mengganggu. Bisa kau letakkkan guling ke tengah sebagai pembatas?"

***

Sakura membelakangi Sasuke dan berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Ia kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat Sasuke. Sial, guling itu menghalanginya. Sekarang ia membelakangi Sasuke lagi, menghadap pinggiran tempat tidur. Masih saja gelap.

Tiba-tiba pikiran aneh-aneh muncul di kepalanya. Dasar takut gelap. Dia mulai membayangkan sesosok mahkluk muncul dari bawah tempat tidur dan mengagetkannya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba juga mahkluk itu menariknya paksa? Bagaimana kalau mahkluk itu melihatnya dengan wajah hancurnya? Atau…

-

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak berani membuka matanya. Bagaimana kalau apa yang baru saja dibayangkannya menjadi kenyataan?

-

Segera saja ia berbalik, mengambil guling yang digunakan sebagai pembatas dan melihat Sasuke tertidur membelakanginya. Ia menaruh guling di pinggir tempat tidur, supaya mahkluk yang ada dalam bayangannya jika muncul tak langsung mengagetkannya, minimal mahkluk itu kecewa karena ada guling di sana.

Ia menatap tengkuk Sasuke dan tertidur.

***

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Sakura menjerit kaget.

***

* * *

**UchiHaruno Sasusaku : **Jiaaah, kenapa jadi seperti ini ya? Tapi… ah, ya udahlah. XP. Maaf saya memang tidak mahir dalam melukiskan keadaan sedetail mungkin sehingga readers sekalian bisa seperti ikut mengalami ceritanya. Nha… maaf updatenya lama, saya kadang merasa kurang PD untuk mengupdate ceritanya ini karena setelah saya membaca cerita dari para author semua dan senpai-senpai semua yang bisa melukiskan keadaan sehingga saya seperti ikut dalam ceritanya. X(. sedangkan saya?

Wa, yasud, review?

**Maaf, para senpai-senpa****i sekalian dan semua yang sudah mereview, sepertinya untuk chap ini saya tidak bisa membalas review seperti biasa dikarenakan satu hal. Maaf, gomen, bukan maksud saya untuk mengabaikan, saya justru sangat sangat terimakasih pada reviewer sekalian. Sekali lagi gomen.**

Makasih untuk para readers dan reviewer yang selalu membaca fict gaje saya bahkan menagih lewat fb. XD. Maaf baru bisa update. Makasiiihhhh.


	11. Awal

**Disclaimer : **Sumpah…! Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi akang saya! ****dipelototin Masashi**.**

**Summary : **Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok. Tangan Sasuke terjulur ke belakang. Sakura merasa Sasuke tengah memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan… R&R ya… XD

**W A R N I N G : **Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP. ****digebuk****

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 9: **

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura kaget setengah mati. Dengan kasarnya ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. apa, apa yang terjadi?

Mari kita simak kembali.(?)

Kenapa Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke?

Karena Sasuke memeluknya. Ha?

Tapi, kasihan juga Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih terlelap sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

***

**Sakura POV**

Aku membuka mataku, masih di tengah keadaan kurang sadar sepenuhnya, aku mendengar dengkuran halus. Dan deru nafas dekat sekali denganku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku.

Ah, ternyata Sasuke ya? Sedang memelukku.

-

-

Hmmm…..

-

-

AAPPPPAAA?!

Aku terkejut. Apa? Aku melihat Sasuke sedekat ini denganku. Bahkan… dia memelukku. Bagaimana bisa? Tangan kanannya ada di tangan kiriku. Kami sekarang dalam posisi berhadapan. Dan… wajahnya sedemikian dekat denganku, hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar dengkurnya dengan sangat-sangat-sangat jelas. Dan yang membuatku risih adalah, kakinya! Kakinya seenak udel menumpang pada kakiku…!!!

Dengan kasar, segera kudorong Sasuke yang masih terlelap itu. Dan segera aku mendengar suara mengaduh dari bawah sana. Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Dengan seketika ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusap kepalanya. Masih keadaan setengah sadar. Aku kini mulai duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatapnya kesal.

Sasuke segera membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat aku yang memelototinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Bodoh?" tanyanya marah. Tersulut juga kemarahanku.

"Kau yang bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Geblek?"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa, Jidat?"

"Kenapa kau memelukku?!"

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang memelukmu!!! Kurang kerjaan, najis!!!" katanya tanpa mempedulikan hatiku yang tentunya marah.

"APA?! Lalu apa yang bisa kau jelaskan! Kau tadi memelukku!!!!" kataku sangat marah.

Sasuke menatapku kesal.

"Kau ini tidak tahu terimakasih, ya!!! Sudah untung kau kuijinkan tidur di kamarku!!!!" Sasuke berteriak marah. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur.

"Oh, hei, bodoh! Sekarang siapa yang memindahkan guling itu ke pinggiran tempat tidur, BODOH?!" katanya mulai berteriak.

O'o.

Aku… aku yang memindah guling itu ke pinggiran tempat tidur untuk menghindari monster khayalanku itu. Dan aku dengan bodohnya mendorong Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak salah, yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Ya ampun, baru kali ini aku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke jelek itu.

Sasuke masih menatapku marah. Aku mulai menunduk. Rambut pink panjangku jatuh dengan lembut ke pipiku. Eh? rambut pink? Mana wigku?

"Eng… Ma… Maaf, Sasuke…! Aku… aku tidak tahu…!" kataku yang merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke. Kulirik sebentar Sasuke yang masih menatapku marah, dengan tatapan mautnya.

"BODOH SEKALI SIH KAU INI??!! SUDAH BAIK AKU MENGIJINKAN KAU TIDUR DI SINI!!!" teriaknya sangat keras membuatku refleks menutup telingaku.

"Tap… tapi kan aku tidak sengaja!!!" aku mulai membela diriku sendiri.

"DAS---" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh diketuk, tepatnya digedornya pintu oleh seseorang.

"SAS? Woy, Sasuke!!!" teriak seseorang dari luar, sepertinya Kak Itachi, ketahuan dari suaranya. Sasuke tampak menoleh, sedangkan aku mulai panik. Aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa mirip orang linglung.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan pandangan mencela, sementara Sakura terus-terusan mondar-mandir di depannya.

"SASUKEE!!!" Kak Itachi mulai memanggil kembali. Sakura semakin panik, sementara Sasuke masih biasa saja.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dari kegiataan tidak bergunanya itu.

"Woy, bantu dong!!!" katanya seenak jidat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. Menyebalkan. Sasuke sok jual mahal dengan berjalan ke pintu, berniat membukanya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah, Sasuu!!! Jangannn!!!" katanya memelas dan berlari ke depan pintu, mencegah supaya Sasuke tidak membukanya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Haaaah. Please. Tolong padaku sekali ini saja," kata Sakura dengan pandangan memelas, suaranya dipelankan agar tidak didengar oleh Kak Itachi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sudah pernah dengar!" katanya sambil sesekali terlihat mengelus-elus samping kepalanya. Sakura menunduk.

"Please… Aku janji. Aku janji bakal nurutin APAPUN permintaanmu!" kata Sakura tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia kemudian berniat membuka kenop pintu, membuat Sakura semakin panik dan mencegahnya.

"APAPUN! APAPUN!" kata Sakura dengan penekanan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

***

"SASUKEEE!!!" teriak Itachi yang tidak sabar. Sasuke juga dapat mendengar celaan dari teman kost lain yang merasa terganggu. Tapi Itachi tetep kukuh mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama adiknya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan posisi masih mengelus kepalanya. Sakura yang menyadari itu, langsung bersuara mantap.

"Aku akan melindungimu sampai titik darah penghabisan dan akan menyembuhkan lukamu sesegera mungkin," katanya dengan tampang meyakinkan. Entah kenapa dengan bodohnya ia mengatakan itu.

"Lebay!" sahut Sasuke. Tapi toh akhirnya ia mau menyeret Sakura ke depan sebuah almari baju.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu sambil menuruh Sakura masuk ke almari.

"Lha? Kau cum-" belum sempat gadis berambut pink itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam almari baju.

"Jangan berkata apapun kecuali jika nanti Itachi sudah keluar," kata Sasuke. Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut, Sasuke segera mengunci pintu almari.

Sakura menggeram. "Bodoh sekali Sasuke itu, aku cuma mau bilang wigku ketinggalan! Huuuuuhhhh! Eh? Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku harus bersembunyi sementara kalau aku pakai wig aku bisa menghindari Kak Itachi sebagai Shiro?!" Sakura menahan teriakannya. Ia memukul jidatnya. Asem, Kenapa aku harus terburu-buru tadi…

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke almari, pasrah. Samar-samar ia mendengar Kak Itachi ngobrol dengan Sasuke.

-

"Gak ada!" sepertinya suara Sasuke.

-

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada! Aku baru bangun tidur. Kau pasti salah dengar! Mana mungkin ada cewek di kost-kostan cowok, hah?!" lanjut Sasuke.

-

***

Itachi terus memandang berkeliling menyelidik. Sasuke menatap bosan. Seketika itu juga pandangannya tertumbuk pada wig merah milik Sakura. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dan secepat kilat merebahkan dirinya ke kasur untuk menutupi wig malang itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Pergi sana! Aku masih ngantuk tahu! Kenapa sih, kau selalu menggangguku! Aku bisa hidup tanpamu! Jangan menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang harus dijaga terus, bodoh!" kata Sasuke tajam. Itachi menatap adiknya itu sebentar.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuang pandangan matanya menghindari Itachi.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" katanya ketus. Itachi tersenyum paksa.

"Begitu ya?" katanya dengan nada kecewa. Sasuke masih membuang muka.

"Kau membenciku karena apa? Ayah?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Kau seharusnya jangan melakukan itu padaku! Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah bicara pada ayah. Dan… kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?" Itachi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya agar Sasuke tertarik. Tetapi ternyata dugaannya meleset besar. Adiknya yang cakep itu tetap cuek berbaring dengan kaki kanan menumpang di kaki kirinya, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia lipat sedemikian rupa untuk dijadikan bantal. Dan sekarang dengan cueknya ia mulai bersiul riang. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Meski ia tahu adiknya tak tertarik, ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Ayah bilang, ia minta maaf kepadamu. Kau tahu? Aku dan Ibu kemarin membicarakannya dengan ayah. Dan ternyata, ayah melakukan itu semua untuk mendidikmu supaya tidak menjadi anak yang manja, Sasuke! Ia hanya ingin kau terpacu begitu melihat aku!" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu reaksi sang adik.

"Dapatkah aku percaya kepadamu?" Sasuke cuek, melirik Itachi sebentar kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau pikir aku pembohong?" kata Itachi dengan wajah semeyakinkan mungkin. Sasuke melirik Itachi sebentar.

"Cih! Kau pikir kau itu bukan pembohong, Ha? Coba tebak, siapa yang sejak kecil selalu berjanji untuk mengajariku teknik perkelahian tapi tak pernah ditepati, lalu tentang semua pekerjaan rumahku yang katanya akan dengan senang hati akan dibantu? Begitu mudahnya ngomong seperti itu. Cih!"

Itachi mengelus belakang kepalanya yang mulus tidak seperti punya adiknya. 'Cih, benar juga!'

"Sekarang mau apa lagi, ha?!" kata Sasuke kepada Itachi yang masih mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Enggak! Kau disuruh pulang tuh, sama Ibu! Sekalian ayah juga ingin bicara kepadamu! Aku tidak bohong, kan?!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum sangat lebar. Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

***

"Hu… ha..h hu….!" Sakura megap-megap (?) di dalam almari. Karena almarinya dikunci oleh Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Perlahan, setetes keringatnya meluncur dari pelipis, menuju pipinya dan akhirnya turun melalui leher. Sakura mencengekeram erat baju Sasuke yang digantungkan di almari dengan tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Sa… Sas… Sasuke, sasuke!" ulangnya berkali-kali sambil memanggil nama Sasuke seperti orang berbisik.

***

"Jadi… kau mau pulang? Aku tidak bohong! Oh, ya! Nanti aku juga akan pulang. Kau tahu… eh? Ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu? Kau tidak lupa, kan?" Tanya Itachi beruntun. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menepuk dahinya. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa ajak Sakura, Sasuke! Ibu bilang, kau disuruh membawa pacar! Kau harus ingat. Ulang tahun pernikahan ini hanya setahun sekali, dua hari lagi! Masih libur, kan?!" kata Itachi asal. Sasuke tersentak sebentar.

"K.. Kau ini ngomong apa sih?! Keluar sana!!!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengayunkan tangannya mengusir Itachi. Itachi terkekeh sebentar. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba,

"AH! Aku Tanya, kau bawa baju dari rumah berapa?" maksudku, kau punya banyak jaket, kan? Aku pinjam ya, akan kugunakan berjalan-jalan dengan seseorang!" kata Itachi yang langsung melesat menuju almari Sasuke berniat membukanya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi, menyadari wig milik Sakura. Ia kemudian menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal dengan tergesa, karena dilihatnya Itachi sudah memegang pintu almarinya sambil bersiul riang.

"HOI!!!! JANGAN DIBUKA, BODOH!!!" teriak Sasuke kepada Itachi yang langsung terkejut melepaskan pegangannya.

"Apa sih! Lagipula juga dikunci!" kata Itachi membela diri. "Seenaknya saja memanggilku bodoh! Aku lebih jenius dar-"

"Hah! KEPRET!" potong Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi keluar kamarnya.

"Aku cuma pinjam jaket, he!" kata Itachi lagi sambil mencoba menahan tubuhnya dari dorongan adiknya.

"Tidak mau!!!" kata Sasuke.

"LOh?! Kau kan punya banyak!" kata Itachi nekat.

"Kau ini pinjam atau ngrampok sih?! Dibilang gak mau, ya gak mau! Aku gak bawa jaket lagi!!!!" gertak Sasuke. Itachi memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Bilang dari tadi, dodol!" katanya sambil mengobrak-ngabrik rambut adiknya dan berbalik pergi. Sasuke mengumpat kecil. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengisi tenggorokkannya yang kering akibat keasyikkan ngomong dengan Itachi. Dengan santai tanpa beban, ia berjalan ke dapur.

***

"Sas… Sas….!!!!" Sakura mulai menggedor pintu almari Sasuke Karena sudah lama sekali ia berada di dalamnya. Tidak peduli lagi siapa yang akan membukanya, pokoknya ia harus keluar dari tempat itu, sekarang juga!

"SAS!!!" jerit Sakura kembali. Dan setelah itu, gedoran di pintu almari Uchiha Sasuke mulai melemah.

***

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setelah berhasil mengatasi dahaganya. Seketika diliriknya almari miliknya yang masih seperti sedia kala, masih dengan seseorang di dalamnya. Dengan jahilnya ia bergumam,"Sekali-kali aku ingin membuatnya menangis. Wajahnya lucu!"

Sasuke mulai bergumam sendiri. "Kalau aku ajak si Jidat membeli kado untuk ayah ibu, dia mau tidak ya?"

"Bodo ah! Mau tak mau, dia harus mau!" katanya seenak udelnya sambil berjalan menuju ke almarinya. Dengan santainya ia membuka almari itu, dan dengan sekejap.

-

DUAG!!!

-

"Aaaakh!!!" Sasuke menari gaje-ralat, Sasuke melonjak kegirangan-ralat, Sasuke melompat kesakitan ketika mendapat sebuah pukulan telak dari Sakura ke perutnya.

"Ra… rasakan buntut jel… jeleeeeeeeeeeekkkkk!!!!!" kata Sakura sambil terengah-engah sehabis megap-megap di dalam almari. Tenaga yang sudah ia kumpulkan ia keluarkan melalui satu pukulan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih!!!! JIDAT! SAKIT TAHU!!!!" katanya sambil menuding Sakura yang masih berada di dalam almari. Sakura melotot pada Sasuke.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan! Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas, hah?!" balasnya sengit.

"Salah sendiri kau mau masuk ke dalam sana!" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau ini yang memaksaku masuk, Ayam!"

"Kau yang meminta aku melakukannya, Jidat!"

"Tapi aku tidak meminta yang seperti itu, Buntut?!"

"Lalu kau ini meminta apa, JIDAT LEBAR? Memintaku melemparmu keluar jendela, hah?!!! Eh? Benar juga, kenapa aku tak melakukan itu tadi?" Sasuke mulai bergumam sendiri. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mau pindah kost!!!" katanya sambil berdiri dengan semangat. Akan tetapi, ia lupa kalau masih berada di dalam almari.

-

DUAGHH

-

"Aaaaaawwwww!!!" katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah ditumbuhi bakwan. Sasuke yang melihatnya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang hampir menangis sambil memegangi ubun-ubunnya.

"Gak usah ketawa, Jelek!" semprot Sakura. Sasuke nyengir. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya berubah serius.

"Kau masih ingat perjanjiannya, kan?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Sakura berjalan keluar dari almari laknat itu.

"Apa!" sahut Sakura ketus.

"Pacar sementara!!!" ucap Sasuke dengan watadosnya. Sakura mendengus kesal. "Iya! Memangnya sampai kapan?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau sampai tiga bulan kedepan!"

"Heh?! Tiga bulan? Ogah! Itu terlalu lam-"

"Aa…" Sasuke memutus perkataan Sakura dengan mengambil Hpnya. Seperti biasa, mengancam Sakura agar tidak berbuat macam-macam.

"Tapi aku juga ada syarat! Tidak adil kalau kau seperti itu, kan?!" katanya sambil mengacungkan satu jarinya. Sasuke memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Hm! Setelah tiga bulan, perjanjian kita semua dihapuskan! Kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak mau lagi menjadi babumu! Ingat itu!" kata Sakura kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke nyengir.

"Oke! Kau tahu? Aku ini memang baik!!!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura membuang pandangannya.

"Oke, karena kau masih berstatus sebagai Babuku, sekarang pakai wigmu, jalan keluar, mandi sana! Aku mau mengajakmu keluar." Kata Sasuke seenaknya. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan keluar kamar setelah memakai wig kebanggaannya.

***

Ndrrrrt….. nddrrrrrrrtttttt….

Hp Sakura yang di atas kasur bergetar. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah sms yang masuk.

**From : Gaara**

**Haruno, kau bisa datang ke taman ****Konoha sore ini? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu di sana.**

Sakura melonjak kegirangan. Tetapi kemudian melengos. "Jangan Ge-eR, Sakura… Mungkin Gaara cuma mau apaaa…. Jangan GR, Oke? Jangan GR!" dengan cepat, Sakura segera membalas pesan Gaara.

**Send to: Gaara**

**Iya. Jam berapa?**

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia segera melirik jam dindingnya. Heh? Sudah jam satu siang rupanya! Apa-apaan ini… berapa lama dia terjebak bersama buntut jelek itu? Hp Sakura kembali bergetar.

**From : Buntut Baka!**Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan ogah-ogahan membuka pesan dari Sasuke.

**Jidat! Cepat keluar atau aku akan berteriak tentang jati dirimu! **

"SASUKE JELEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!" umpat Sakura sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

***

Pasangan itu sudah ada di depan kost.

"Cepet sedikit kenapa sih?!" kata Sasuke yang melihat Shiro berjalan dengan kecepatan 1 meter per jam. Ternyata Sakura sedang membaca sms dari Gaara, balasan pesannya.

**From : Gaara**

**Jam 4 sore. Bagaimana?**

Sakura- ralat, Shiro segera berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Sas! Ntar pulangnya jam 3 ya? Ya? Aku ada janji! Ya?" katanya dengan nada memohon yang mencurigakan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Rahasia. Boleh, ya?" katanya dengan nada memohon ditambah jurus puppy eyes.

"Gak!" kata Sasuke dengan singkat dan padat. Shiro mendengus seketika. "Mati saja kau buntut jelek!" gumamnya pelan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir. "Boleh! Tapi dengan siapa?" katanya mencurigakan. Sakura a.k.a Shiro langsung bersemangat mendengarnya. Ia segera berbalik hendak mengambil baju gantinya. Masa iya, bertemu dengan Gaara sebagai Shiro?

"Terimakasih! Dengan Gaara!!!!" katanya bersemangat sambil berlari ke dalam. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya tertahan. Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya.

"Tidak boleh!!!"

"Kenapa? Katanya boleh! Kau ini plin-plan sekali, sih!!!!" omel Shiro.

"Masa bodoh!!!" katanya sambil menyeret Shiro menuju motornya.

"Engga mau!!!!!" jerit Shiro memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Ayo! Cerewet kau ini!!!" paksa Sasuke. Shiro tetap memberontak sampai akhirnya dia menendang kaki Sasuke. "PELIT SEKALI SIH!!!!" teriaknya, membuat Naruto yang sedang di dalam kost melongok keluar. Disusul oleh Lee.

"ADUH! Lembut sedikit jadi cewek, bodoh! Iya! Ayo sekarang berangkat! Nanti keburu sore!" katanya sambil mendorong Shiro ke depan motornya.

"Kau ini jahat sekali sih buntut! Aku kan ada janji dengan Gaara! Masa tidak boleh, sih!!! Buntut jelek!!!" omelnya sekali lagi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Iya, cerewet! Sekarang ayo berangkat! Aku mau mengajakmu membelikan kado untuk ayah dan ibuku!" katanya sambil menaiki motornya. Melihat itu, dengan sigap Shiro langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah, kembali tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Mau kabur kemana, Jidat jelek?" tanyanya sambil memasang death glarenya.

"Habis kau ini! Asal aku boleh bertemu Gaara! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Bagaimana?! Lagipula kau kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! Iya, kan?" katanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke berdecih.

"Hn. Sekarang naik!" katanya sambil menarik Shiro untuk naik ke motornya.

"Tap! Tapi aku harus ambil baju ganti, Buntut!!" tolak Sakura sambil mencoba berlari.

"Kelamaan! Nanti aku belikan!!!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggeret Sakura mendekat.

"Sok Kayaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" ucap Sakura lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dan untuk mengantisipasi supaya 'babu'nya itu tidak kabur lagi, Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanan Shiro di pinggangnya. Dengan tangan kirinya ia menggenggam tangan Shiro.

"BUNTUUUUUUUUTTT!!!!" teriak Shiro yang merasa kaget akan perlakuan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar jeritan itu bersama Lee kembali melongok keluar. Bibir mereka mangap bersama-sama. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang nyengir setelahnya, Lee langsung memasang tampang jijay.

"Akan kuingat ini! Sasuke ternyata Gay!"

-

Sedangkan pasangan aneh itu kini telah meninggalkan kost mereka.

***

**TBC**

*******

**A N : **Ah, Maaf, tambah gaje saja ceritanya. Mana…. Arrghhh… **jambak-jambak**. Hancur lebur. Maafkan sayaaaaaa….. pokoknya terimakasih buat yang sudah review….. **peluk-peluk**. Huh, saya mohon maaf, ini semua Karena si WB itu yang seenak udelnya Sasuke mempir ke kepala saya… DX

Maaf kalau updatenya lamaaaaaaaa….. DX **jeduk-jedukin kepala ke kepalanya Sasuke-dijitak**

Yasudahlah, pokoknya maafkan kalau tambah gaje… T.T

**Cerita Mendatang : **Ada sesuatu rupanya! Sasuke mengganggu pertemuan Sakura dan Gaara, membuat Sakura jengkel setengah mati kepadanya. Chap depan, Sakura bakal merana, udah dibelikan baju yang …….. (pikir sendiri-plak-), diganggu kebersamaannya dengan Gaara oleh Sasuke dengan ……………(banyak kok, pikir sendiri-plak-), dan lain sebagainya, membuat dia semakin tidak betah dan berniat pindah kost! Yah, lihat saja nanti bagaimana –plak-.

Ud… udahlah, dari tadi kena tampar melulu…. -.-a

Dan sekarang saatnya balas review…. XD. Terimakasih yang sudah mau revieeeeeew….. XDDD –author gila kumat-

uchiHncooltoushitake  
Hehehe, bikin fict gaje ini? Uwaaah, ini fict gaje…. Hehehe, colab? 1 acccount aa temennya? 8D. Dari dulu saya pengen colab, tap ga ada , makasih ya reviewnya… XD

NaNaKo PeYot  
waw kenapa sakura teriakk...? Jawabannya ada di atas… -nunjuk-nunjuk atas-. Heehe, ini fict gaje…. DX. Hihihihi, makasih udah mau nungguin ya…XD. Makasih sudah mereview…. XDD

miZuky HarRunNho  
Wah, Makasih ya…XD -peluk-peluk-. Jawabannya ada di atas itu… hohoho, jadi temen-temen sekelas juga sering main FFn, ya? Enaknya… Andai temenku sekelas juga gitu… Makasih reviewnyaa…… XD

^_^ chythra_uchiha ^_^  
Oh, iya… Maaf ya…. m(_ _) fict ini dulu kena WB, jadi lama apdetnya. Hehehe….. -sujud-sujud-. Makasih reviewnya,ya….^_^

Ria NaMiKaZe  
Oke…. Ria-san semangat banget ini…-iku-ikut gosok kedua dia… Udah update….XD Makasih reviewnya ya…. XDD

neneknenekyangsekarat  
Lha… Iya, udah diupdate kok…. Hehehe… Nicknamenya keren~ reviewnya…. XD

yuki-uzumaki  
Hohoho… Lha ini dia… udah diupdate….hahaha, mereka jadi OOC si Sasuke itu…. Hehehehe. Makasih sudah review, ya…. XDD

Nana~chan  
Iya, aduh sampai 2 , -chan….. XDD. Ini for review…XD

sasusaku  
Ini udah…. XD. Makasih ya reviewnya….XD

Mayuura  
Iya. Ini sudah lanjut, Senpai… reviewnya…XD  
Yoake no Ame  
Iya gapapa…. XD. –memandang Yoake yang melayang ke angkasa~ditendang balik- Makasiiih reviewnyaaaaa…..XD

Asuka uchiha  
Makasih….XD. Haaaa? Dirajam? –memandang dengan tatapan … Rasain tuh, Sas! Tomatmu hil-eph-dibekep Sasuke-. Makasih reviewnya…. XD

Yumaeda Kasumi kawaiiShoujo  
Hueee? OKE…. XD Ini udah….. Makasih ya….. XD

Asuka Hitsugaya  
HOREEE JUGAAAA….. ~plak….. –memandang iri ke Asuka-san yang nangis di pundak Sasuke-. Aku juga pengeeeeeennnnn –mewek~plak- Ini sudah update…. Makasih…XD

Aira Akachi  
Hohoho…. Eh?Itu gentongnya siapa? Gaara ya? –memandang horror kea rah Gaara-. Iya, Saku teriaknya keras banget tuh…. Karena itu…. –nunjuk2 cerita-. Makasih ya….XD

Naara Akira  
Hohoho, Senpai mau telur mata kebo? –plak-. Hehehe, iya, dia sudah tau Saku ada rasa sama Gaara, senpai…. XD. Makasih senpaiiii….XD

saluuuunnn  
Iya…. Ini sudah updateeeee…. ya…. XDD

hehe  
Hehehehehehe…. Mari ber'hehe' ria-plak. Iya, ini update lagi, kan…. ya…XD

Angga Uchiha Haruno  
Yo, Ini udah update…. Tapi tambah gaje…. –pundung, ngorek-orek tanah-. Yo, Makasih reviewnyaaaa….. XDD

Yuki no Kitsune  
Hahaha, Yuki-chaaannnn,…. –lari-lari gaje~plak-. Yang lain kan kemarin pada nonton konser. Saku teriaknya pagi,mungkin masih pada lah, cowok…. –dikeroyok,padahal sendirinya suka bangun siang~lak-. Makasih yaaaaaa……XD

D'BlackList-Jijin  
Senpai mau nyelip di tengah?Lha saya? –tampang melas~plak-. Makasih senpai reviewnya….XDD  
Furu-pyon  
Hohoho, ga apa-apa, Senpai…. XD. Halah, ceritanya juga gaje kok senpai…. Hehehe….Makasih ya senpaaaiiiii….XD

Amethyst is Aphrodite  
Hohoho, makasih Fathia-chaaaaannnn…. Imoutoooo…. ~plak. Hehehe,Makasih reviewnya…. XD

Halcalilove12  
Hohoho, Sasuke tuh mesum, pura-pura disembunyiin begitu lah, lewat tampangnya-plak-. Hehehe, Makasih reviewnyaaaaaa…. XDD

Shena BlitzRyuseiran  
Hoho, iya dodol. Seharusnya pilih Saku, kan ya? Sasu : Kan elu yang bikin cerita, dasar dodol-jitak kepala author-. Hohoho, makasih reviewnyaaaaa……XD

ayui-chan181  
Hayo, ketahuaan,… omes nih….. XD –plak- Sama deh….. XDDD….. Makasih reviewnya ya….XD  
LuthMelody  
Makasiiiiihhh….. Lanjuti ceritanya yang Jatuh bangun dong…… Suka…. ya reviewnya…..XD

Arishima Ryuu-Chan  
Makasiiiihhh…..XD. Ha? Mana kumisnya…. –tampang insen~, makasih banget ya… Ini udah …..XD

Green YupiCandy Chan  
Ini dia…. Kau omes ya…… -plak-. Sama kalau begitu…. Tapi ga ada itunya…. Paling ntar paling pol kissu doang. Hehehe…..XD

Princess Mikaia  
Peace….. Iya,ini update… Lagi pengen bikin hantu-hantuan ini…. Hahaha, tapi jadinya gaje….. –jeduk-jedukin kepala reviewnyaaa….. XD  
kakkoii-chan  
Makasih reviewnya Senpai… hoihihi, semua membayangkan 'itu' ya… heheehe, tapi ga terlalu parah sepertinya~plak. Hohoho, makasih senpaaaiiiiii….. XD

Kichan  
Hehehehe, Ini sudah update. Makasih yaaaaa……….XDDD

Haruchi Nigiyama  
Iya, Sasu itu perhatian. So sweeeetttttt…… -peluk-peluk Sasuke~dishannaro-. Makasih reviewnyaaaa……. XDD

Kuchiki Uchiha  
Hohoho, ga apa-apa kok…. sudah updateee…… XDDD Makasiiiiihhh….

Chiwe-SasuSaku  
Chiweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. –teriak-teriak gaje~plak-. Iya, ini full Sasusaku…. XD. Gimana? Gaje kan? Makasih chiwe…. Aku tahu ka akan berfikir rated M…~ aku tungguuuuuuu……. Makasih chiwe….. XD

Fujimoto Izumi  
Karena itu –nunjuk2 cerita-. Hahaha, ini update. Makasih ya reviewnya……XDDD

KoNan  
Hahaha, ga apa-apa…. Ini SS Fict. Hehehe, soalnya saya penggila Sasusaku… kebanyakan-ato semua fict saya Sasusaku…. Hehehe…. Makasih reviewnyaaaaaa……XD

Makasih reviewnya Ya…… -ngelap air mata dan errr…. Ingus? –plak-. Eng..yang Musim Cinta di Konoha itu updatenya kemarin 2 chapter sesuai janji, ada yang tahu? Hehee, maaf ga ada pemberitahuan. Gomen….


	12. Sasuke

**Disclaimer : **Sumpah…! Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi akang saya! ****dipelototin Masashi**.**

**Summary : **Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok.

Dan… R&R ya… XD

**W A R N I N G : **Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP. ****digebuk****

**Don't Like, Don't Read! ^^**

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 12**

Shiro mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika membonceng Sasuke. Sasuke yang meliriknya dari spion hanya nyengir. Sesekali Sasuke melihat Sakura menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya sedang memarahi walaupun suaranya tidak kentara. Kadang kala diselingi lidahnya terjulur ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang meliriknya memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke bosan kepada Shiro. Ia sengaja memelankan motornya agar bisa mendengar suara Shiro dengan jelas.

"Apanya?" jawab Shiro ketus kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke hanya bisa menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya meski Shiro tak melihat. Shiro melipat tangannya di depan dada setelah Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shiro setelah lama hening, mereka belum juga sampai ke tujuan.

"Kuburan!" jawab Sasuke santai. Shiro membelalakkan matanya,"Hah? Ma-mau apa kesana?" tanyanya bingung. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Menurutnya, kadang gadis di belakangnya ini mudah dibohongi.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir dari tadi aku mengajakmu kemana, sih! Membeli kado, kan? Pikir sendiri aku mau kemana?" ucap Sasuke sedikit ketus membuat Shiro kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Perjalanan terasa begitu lambat, itu karena Sasuke memang tidak ngebut. Lagipula dia tidak membawa helm. Takutnya kalau ada sesuatu. Walaupun begitu, alasannya bukanlah itu.

Shiro yang bosan memandang sesuatu yang membuatnya terus-terusan cemberut. Kepala ayam itu ada di depan wajahnya. Rambut Sasuke yang tidak beraturan dihempas angin kadang menerpa wajahnya. Itu karena tanpa sadar mereka begitu dekat, setelah Sasuke memaksa Shiro dengan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya sebelum ini. Awalnya Shiro biasa saja terkena belaian rambut Sasuke, tapi lama-kelamaan rambut itu semakin mengganas. Bukan belaian melainkan sabetan. Mungkin karena Sasuke menambah kecepatannya, membuat rambut itu dengan kurang ajarnya mencolok mata Shiro. Shiro menggeram. Dengan tangannya, ia menekan rambut Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersentak pelan. Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Sakura. "Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya risih. Shiro alias Sakura mendelik. "Salahkan buntutmu itu yang seenak udelmu masuk ke mataku, Buntut!"

Sasuke Lagi-Lagi kembali memutar bola matanya. Rupanya gadis dibelakangnya ini ngambek. Dan setelah itu, ia membiarkan Shiro memainkan rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya tanpa bertanya lagi, meskipun dari depan, kita bisa melihat perempatan jalan yang muncul di dahinya.

KONOHA MALL. Mall terbesar, termegah dan terlengkap di kota ini. Kedua orang yang semenjak tadi ngambek, tepatnya si cowok **jadi-jadian** yang ngambek, serta Sasuke uchiha yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik belakang kepalanya cuek, untuk mengembalikan rambut kesayangannya ke bentuk semula berjalan masuk. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, membuat Shiro dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya. Dan sebelum Shiro yang hari ini sensitif itu marah besar, Sasuke langsung bertanya,"Kau mau jadi cewek atau cowok dulu?" membuat Shiro langsung menjawab 'cewek' dengan ketus. Tanpa mempedulikan Shiro yang ngambek, seenaknya Sasuke menyeret Shiro ke lantai dua, membuat beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan sekitar mengerutkan dahinya melihat genggaman Sasuke kepada Shiro yang tampak 'lebih', sehingga mereka berasumsi seperti Lee, menganggap Sasuke itu homo.

"Satu syarat untukmu, Jidat. Aku yang berhak memilihkan baju ini untukmu, karena aku yang membelikan. Oke? Kalau kau tak mau, maaf saja. Tak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Gaara!" keputusan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau memakai ini! Kau pikir aku apaan? Ogaaaaahhhh! Ini terlalu MINI tahu?" teriak Shiro di dekat telinga Sasuke yang menyodorkan baju hasil pilihannya kepada Shiro. Shiro yang memang sudah curiga sangat terkejut melihat baju yang disodorkan Sasuke. Rok mini di ataaaaas lutut, dengan baju atasan yang sangat ketat, mini.

"Kau ini mesum sekali, sih!" bentak Shiro masih tidak terima. Sasuke yang memang berniat mengerjai Shiro hanya diam saja. Ia tetap menyodorkan baju itu pada Shiro yang mencak-mencak. Shiro melihat jam di layar Hpnya. Jam 2 siang. Ia janji ketemu Gaara jam 4 di taman yang lumayan jauh dari kost, padahal ia belum bersiap-siap. Jadi, ia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan cepat, paling tidak jam 3 kegiatan membosankan ini selesai.

"Aku tidak mau ini!" ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke menggeram pelan, namun menurut. "Aku pilih sekali lagi, kau tolak, aku akan menahanmu sampai jam 7 malam!" ucap Sasuke tajam. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Akhirnya Sakura keluar juga dari ruang ganti menggunakan baju yang dipilihkan Sasuke untuknya, yang menurutnya masih mending daripada yang tadi, meskipun masih bisa dibilang mini, membuat Shiro yang sekarang menjadi Sakura merengut. Ia memakai rok pendek dengan kaos biasa yang lumayan ketat. Dan untuk bagian sepatu, salahkan Sasuke yang memaksa Sakura merogoh dompetnya sendiri karena dia kesal Sakura tidak mau memakai pilihannya. Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua segera mencari barang-barang untuk kado ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sambil melihat-lihat, pasangan itu sibuk memerhatikan sekelilingnya masing-masing, sibuk mencari barang yang pantas untuk dihadiahkan kepada orang tua Sasuke.

"HE! Menurutmu pantas tidak kalau aku membelikan mereka baju?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Hei!"

"Eh? Oh.. iya. Apa, apa?" Ucap Sakura gelagapan sambil memandang Sasuke gugup. Sasuke menyeringai sebentar. "Kau ini kenapa, Jidat?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura lesu. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memandang Sakura yang sedang melihat ke suatu arah kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal kemudian lesu. Sasuke mengurutkan pandangan Sakura barusan dan mendapati dua cewek sedang menatap mereka berdua. Cewek itu mulai terkikik ketika mengetahui Sasuke sedang memandang mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar kedua gadis itu berbicara walau keadaan ramai banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Menurutku mereka bukan pacar!" kata cewek pertama sambil menyikut perut cewek kedua.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Ehm… menurutmu kakak adik?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kepada cewek pertama.

"Entahlah! Kalau misalnya pacar sih…. Kasihan cowoknya, ya? Kau lihat cowok seganteng, sekeren dia, pacaran dengan gadis yang seperti itu. Yang jauh lebih jelek daripada aku. Dan kau lihat itu," cewek kedua mulai menuding Sakura. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ketika dirasanya cewek itu mulai berbisik, ia kembali menoleh kepada mereka.

"Kenapa?" cewek pertama mengerutkan keningnya.

"Alaaa…. Ukuran 'itu'nya. Lagipula badannya kurang begini," cewek kedua mulai memperagakan tangannya membentuk body gitar. Kedua cewek itu terkekeh lagi. Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Apa mungkin Sakura marah gara-gara kedua cewek itu?

"Sak- eh? kemana dia?" sasuke bingung ketika mendapati gadis yang seharusnya berada di dekatnya menghilang entah kemana. Dia kemudian celingukan mencari gadis itu.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya ketika mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan tergesa menjauhinya. Sasuke segera mengejar Sakura. Diraihnya bahu cewek itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanyanya. Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Rupanya suasana hati Sakura memang sedang tidak baik, dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia segera mendudukkan Sakura di salah satu bangku.

"Hei, tenanglah," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali. Sakura menunduk. Ia sendiri bingung. Tambah bingung lagi ketika mengetahui Sasuke hari ini kenapa aneh sekali, lebih memperhatikannya mungkin. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke dari tadi sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Saku… sudah jam 3. kau janji mau bertemu Gaara, kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura mendongak mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tulus. Ia sedikit tak percaya.

"Sa… Suke?"

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Sasuke berdiri kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menolak memandang Sakura dan langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Sakura terdiam. Ia masih berlum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pengunjung lain. Melihat aktivitas mereka yang berlalu lalang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia kesini kan seharusnya menemani Sasuke membelikan kado untuk orang tuanya. Padahal dari tadi Sasuke sudah mau baik dengannya, apalagi sekarang mengingat Sasuke malah menyuruhnya menemui Gaara. Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah. Sasuke bahkan membelikannya baju yang… yah, begitulah. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar membelikannya tanpa syarat, tanpa embel-embel hutang dan lain sebagainya. Sakura menjadi tak enak kepada Sasuke.

"Errr… Sasuke… kau membeli kado?" Tanya Sakura gugup sambil menggaruk bagian pipinya. Sasuke menoleh sebentar.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja nanti. Aku antar kau sampai ke tempat Gaara," katanya sambil memandang lurus ke arah depan. Ekspresinya benar-benar datar.

"Hei!" Sasuke terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menarik tangannya. Ia menurut saja. Dan tak lama, ia pun tersenyum. Ia merasa, keadaan Sakura akan segera membaik.

Mereka berhenti di tempat mug yang sangat bagus. Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya sambil tangan kanannya memegang dagunya, berfikir.

"Eh, aku rasa otakmu di sini, bukan di dagumu!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kepala Sakura. Sakura mendelik sebentar.

"Tapi kan kalau berfikir tidak harus seperti itu. Yang penting otaknya tetap bekerja. Tidak sepertimu, yang otaknya macet, seret," kata Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura tidak mengindahkannya melainkan menyeret Sasuke ke arah lain, kemudian mendadak berhenti. Ia melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dan menoleh kepada cowok itu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Hei, bukankah ini lucu sekaliiiii?" tanyanya meminta pendapat sambil menunjuk sebuah mug yang ada gambar kartunnya. Sasuke sweatdropp sesaat.

"Eh, iya," jawabnya asal kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. Sakura benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Yah, di saat secepat itu, ia bisa berubah drastis. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya melihat-lihat rak itu, sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sasuke… menurutmu… ini bagaimana? Dulu aku juga pernah membelikan yang seperti ini loh untuk orang tuaku… bagus kaaan? Tapi… akan kuberitahu satu hal. Mereka tidak akan menilai bagus atau tidaknya, mahal atau murahnya hadiah yang kau berikan. Mereka merasa senang karena kau masih peduli, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sebentar Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Tapi ketika melihat Sakura memandangnya, ia mendadak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Eng… Kau cakep," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Eh? engga! Maksudku kau ini bai- eh, bukan. Kau ini eng… eng… menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura tergagap. Ia tak menyangka bakal bicara seperti itu. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia juga benar-benar bingung. Tapi di balik itu semua, ia merasa senang.

"Dasar jidat!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura langsung merengut.

"Buntut jelek!" balasnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Jidat jelek!"

"Buntut Geblek!"

"Kau yang geblek!"

"Plagiat!"

"Aneh!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Tak berbeda denganmu!"

"Uuuuhhh! BUNTUT jelek, pantat ayam, sok cool, sok keren, sok cakep menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Sakura itu.

"Jidat jelek, jidat lebar, rambut aneh, childish, cerewet, tukang ngambek, mengesalkan!" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. Sakura melotot.

"Ya sudah ini! Bayar sana!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan mug pilihannya kepada Sasuke yang menerimanya dengan cengiran kemenangan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan riang di depannya. Tampak ia beribu kali lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Yeah, seharusnya Sasuke senang, kan? Hei, kenapa kau ini, Sasuke? Kau ini aneh sekali.

Sasuke berjalan di belakang Sakura. Ia melihat gadis yang sekarang ini periang. Moodnya berubah 180 derajat daripada sebelumnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia memang **seharusnya** senang karena Sakura sudah baikan. Tapi, yang membuatnya benci adalah ketika mengetahui kalau yang membuat Sakura senang adalah **Gaara**. Gaaralah yang membuatnya seperti itu, bukan dia. Sasuke merasakan giginya bergemeletuk. Mungkin sekarang ia mulai berfikir, ia tidak seharusnya menaruh hati pada gadis di depannya jika tak ingin sakit hati.

Oke, kartu AS terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke, musuh Haruno Sakura yang suka menggoda, menjahili, mempermainkan gadis itu, sekarang terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta.

"Ayo cepat, buntut jelek!" perintah Sakura seenaknya. Sasuke menggerutu. Dengan cepat, ia menjitak kepala gadis di depannya sampai Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke merasa geli.

"Kalau kau menyebutku buntut jelek, aku tak akan mengantarkan-"

"Engga! Sasuke baik. Sasuke keren!" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. Namun setelahnya ia segera berakting seperti orang muntah. Sasuke kemudian menuruti janjinya, meskipun ia sendiri masih setengah-setengah… tak rela. Tapi, kalau ia sendiri mengingkarinya, gadis di belakangnya ini akan tambah ngambek, tak mau lagi bicara dengannya. Wah, itu pasti akan sulit.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang memukul punggungnya pelan. Seketika ia menoleh sebentar sambil tetap mengendarai. "Hn?"

"CEPETAN tahu! Sudah jam 4 lebih 10 meniiiitttt!" rengek Sakura sambil mencengkeram kaos Sasuke membuat cowok itu sedikit memasang tampang ngeri, sebab cengkeraman gadis di belakangnya itu sangat kuat.

"Iya, sabar! Bentar lagi nyampai. Taman kota, kan? Seperti katamu tadi?" balas Sasuke kesal. Sakura mengangguk kemudian memberikan yel-yel gaje yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop seketika.

"Ayo Sasuke! Es-a-es-u-ka-e! Ayo! A-ye-o! cepet-Ce-pe-t-!"

"Berisik tahu!" ucap Sasuke tak ketinggalan lagi-lagi perempatan jalan nangkring di dahinya. Sakura segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke sangat-sangat tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. ia baru tahu, gadis ini sangat mudah berubah-ubah.

"Kamu disini! Aku akan menyusul Gaara. Kasihan, kan, dia sudah menunggu lama. Gara-gara kau nih, buntut jelek!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku. Dari sini ia bisa melihat Gaara yang rupanya sudah mulai datang. Sasuke menggeram. Walau begitu, ia tetap menurut. Ketika Sakura pergi, entah kenapa benda bulat menyala ada di samping kepalanya. Yah, bisa dibilang, benda bulat macam bohlam itu berisi ide licik.

"Eng… Ga…. Gaara… Eng… Sel… selamat sore…. Ma… Maaf, aku terlambat. So… soalnya aku…. Aku ada-"

"Haruno. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Gaara pelan. Sakura agak terkejut. Gaara terlihat lemas sekali. Wajahnya seperti kecapaian. Ia seperti bersedih?

"Eh, Gaara kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Yang ditanya diam saja, kemudian menggeleng. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di dekat Gaara mengamati Gaara yang menunduk. Mereka terdiam.

"Uh, sialan!" Sasuke mengumpat ketika semak-semak menghalangi dirinya untuk mendekat. Ia meringis sebentar ketika duri-duri menggores tangannya. Ia sedang mengendap-endap, mengintai Sakura.

"Sial, kalau dari sini, tidak terlihat," ucapnya mendekati sasaran, beberapa meter di belakang Sakura dan Gaara. Sasuke terus maju, ia berniat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sekarang, dia menjadi agak nista.

Tiba-tiba.

SREEEK. BRUKK!

Sakura dan Gaara menoleh ke arah asal, ke arah Sasuke yang terjatuh telungkup dengan tidak elit dan etis. Bayangkan dia sedang jatuh nyungsep di antara semak-semak. Dan sialnya, kaosnya sobek, gara-gara tergores duri.

"Bun… eh- Sasuke?" Sakura beranjak berdiri dan berniat menghampiri Sasuke. Namun,

"Ehm. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… kau tahu kan? Terkadang kambing memang nakal, seenaknya saja lari waktu ku kejar," jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kam… Kambing? Memangnya ada? Kau jangan berbohong, bun- eh Sasuke!" tanya Sakura marah. Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Seharusnya dia ngomong kucing, itu lebih masuk akal. Bukannya kambing, di taman kota terawat seperti ini?

"Ad… ada kok! Tadi satu, kecil, lucu lagi!" jawabnya aneh. Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya. Ia tahu tipu Sasuke. Gaara hanya mengamati mereka tanpa bicara apa pun.

"Lucumu gedhe itu! Bilang saja kalau mau mengintip?" ucap Sakura tepat di depan wajah Sasuke membuat Sasuke was-was hujan local.

"Enak aja! Sok banget jadi orang. PDmu gedhe itu!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Huuh! Dasar bun—"

"Haruno," ucap Gaara memutus perkataan Sakura. Sakura menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ehm… sebenarnya… aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini… karena… " Gaara terlihat ragu-ragu mengucapkan sesuatu. Sakura semakin penasaran. Dan Sasuke yang masih disana ikut penasaran juga walaupun wajahnya dibuat secuek mungkin.

"Ada apa, Gaara? Katakan saja tidak apa-apa?" kata Sakura tidak sabaran. Ia melihat Gaara dengan tatapan antusias. Sedangkan Gaara terlihat sesekali menelan ludahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Aku… aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal," kata Gaara tegas. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya.

"Aku… aku disuruh ayahku untuk pergi ke Kota Ame untuk tinggal disana meneruskan salah satu perusahaannya disana. Dan juga… dan juga aku telah dijodohkannya dengan wanita pilihannya dan… dan…" sepertinya Gaara tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan perkataannya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sakura yang ternyata masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Ka- kau… kau bercanda, kan, Gaara?" Tanya sakura meminta kepastian, berharap cowok berambut merah itu menjawab 'Ya'.

Akan tetapi sayang. Bukan yang ia harapkan yang ada, malah, Gaara menggeleng dengan tegas. Sebelum Sakura sempat mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, Gaara tiba-tiba menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke menjadi sebuah genggaman. Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara.

"Sasuke… tolong jaga Sakura," kata Gaara. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Aku tahu kau sebenarny-"

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem ketika itu. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura. Tapi ternyata Sakura tak merespon apapun, tatapannya kosong. Sasuke menjadi begitu iba pada gadis itu.

"Dan… Sakura… selamat… tinggal…" ucap Gaara lirih kemudian segera berbalik dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatap punggung cowok itu. Sasuke melirik Sakura. Tangan mereka masih bertautan. Sakura masih menatap kosong punggung Gaara tanpa berkata apa-apa. Perlahan, air matanya turun dari matanya.

"_Uh… awas! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah mengatakan semua padaku. Rambut ayam bodoh otak udang geblek dodol bego nyebelin jelek bu-" sakura menoleh cepat. Seseorang terlihat menggoyangkan rambut panjangnya pelan._

"_Gaara!" ucapnya kaget ketika melihat orang yang berdiri di samping kanannya ternyata seorang Gaara. Dan… betapa bodohnya ia melupakan Gaara hanya demi orang berambut ayam sial itu!_

"_Hn? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" katanya bingung tapi tetap tenang. Nah, sekarang Sakura lah yang harus berfikir untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas tindakannya menyebut nama Gaara._

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gaara pelan. _

"_Sakura. Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Terasa dingin. _

"_Hm, Aku panggil Haruno saja. __Bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Sakura mengagguk kemudian tersenyum._

"_Hei?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia mendongak. Gaara! Gaara kemudian duduk di sampingnya ikut bersandar di bawah pohon besar itu. _

"_Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersamaku!" kata Gaara memegang lengan Sakura. Sakura menoleh. Gaara tersenyum padanya._

"_Hei! Makan 3 sekaligus pun aku juga tak akan merasa kenyang sepertinya. Jadi, apa bedanya? Kau boleh mengambilnya!" katanya lagi. Sakura merasa tak yakin. _

"_Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mengambilnya. Jika kau tak makan, aku pun juga!" lanjutnya. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, ia pun mulai mengambil salah satu ubi milik Gaara. _

"_Pilihan bagus. Ubi yang berwarna merah keunguan itu memang manis, Haruno," katanya lagi. Sakura tersenyum. Gaara pun mengambil salah satu ubinya. Sambil mengupas kulitnya yang tipis, mereka melanjutkan ngobrolnya. _

"_Selamat pagi Gaara!" ucap Sakura semangat ketika melihat Gaara duduk di depannya. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian melepaskan tasnya dan berjalan ke tempat Sakura duduk. _

"_Kau semangat sekali, Haruno," katanya sambil mengetuk-ketukan kepalan tangan kanannya di meja, sementara tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku celananya. Sakura tersenyum. _

"_Sakura. Uh. Kau ada acara?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka semua pulang. Sakura menggeleng. _

"_Kalau begitu. Em.. maukah kau nanti ke… Café Konoha? Eng… Untuk… Untuk membahas tugas Kakashi tadi," Ucap Gaara cepat._

"_Pesan minum atau apa dulu sana. Maaf aku belum memesankannya. Takut kalau kau tidak suka," kata Gaara memecah keheningan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya melihat Gaara yang menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. _

Gaara…. Gaara…. Gaara…. Gaara…. Gaara…. Gaara….

Semua tentang Gaara… Gaara….

Perlahan lutut Sakura mulai bergetar. Ia hampir saja jatuh terduduk kalau saja tidak ada Sasuke yang menangkapnya atau lebih tepatnya memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura."

-TBC-

* * *

**Uchiharuno Sasusaku** : Huaaaaa…. DX

Semakin gaje, gaje, gaje… Hah, semakin lama fict ini menyerupai authornya yang gaje… DX

Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan.

Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada yang membaca maupun mereview yang bikin saya tambah semangat melanjutkan cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan saya lewat FB… hehehe…

Tapi mohon maaf kalau hasilnya tambah gaje dan tidak berkenan…. Maaf….

* * *

**Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya belum bisa membalas review satu persatu. Maafkan saya. **

**Maaf, soalnya ini cuma minjem lappie temen. T_T**

**Pokoknya saya berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview... Terimakasih sekali yang juga sudah menagih saya lewat FB. Terimakasih... -sujud2-.**

**Sekali lagi, mohon maaf...  
**


	13. Sasusaku

**Disclaimer : **Sumpah…! Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi akang saya! ****dipelototin Masashi**.**

**Summary : **Sakura seorang cewek 18 tahun yang mencari kost-kostan. Tapi malangnya dia terpaksa mendapat kost-kostan khusus cowok.

Dan… R&R ya… XD

**W A R N I N G : **Karena saya belum kuliah, jadi apabila ada kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kuliah, saya mohon maaf. Anggap saja ini universitas saya. Jadi saya yang nentuin peraturannya gimana..XP. ****digebuk****

**Don't Like, Don't Read! ^^**

**Gara-Gara Kost**

**Chap 13**

**(Last Chapter)**

"Jangan menangis," ucap Sasuke sambil terus mendekap tubuh Sakura. Perlahan diberanikan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut panjang gadis itu, bermaksud menenangkan. Hatinya mencelos seketika merasakan tubuh Sakura berguncang hebat karena menangis.

"Aku mohon, jangan menangis," ulang Sasuke. Akan tetapi nyatanya gadis yang didekapnya tak merespon, malah diragukan apakah ia mendengarkan suara Sasuke. Dengan perasaan iba sekaligus bingung, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Mencoba menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu gadis itu erat.

"Saku… Jangan… Menangis, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada yang (dibuat) lembut, sehingga terdengar lucu. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak ahli dalam hal begini. Perlahan diangkatnya dagu gadis itu, sehingga membuat wajahnya terangkat dengan mata menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Baiklah… bersikap… errr. Lembut?

**Sasuke POV**

Arrrrrgghh! Jujur aku paling benci keadaan seperti ini. Ah, kenapa juga si Panda itu mesti pergi! Hah, memang sih, aku jadi ada kesempatan untuk bersama Saku. Tapi… arrgh, pusing juga kan kalau dia nangis seperti ini. Ah, Gaara memang merepotkan! Sialaaaaann…

Ayolah. Ayolah berfikir. Apa sih yang biasanya dilakukan untuk menenangkan cewek nangis. Aseeeemm… aku akui, aku emang bego dalam hal begini. TAPI dalam hal lain tentu aja aku jago.

Argh, Saku pake acara nangis lagi. Asem.

Uh, oke. Sekarang gini aja.

"Sak… aku mohon sekarang kamu diam ya.. Aku tahu ini sulit buat kamu… tapi… kamu harus tahu, kalau ini bukan akhir dari semuanya. Maksudku… aku ingin kamu jangan bersedih lagi, Saku. Gaara bukan cuma cowok di dunia in-"

"Tapi itu beda! Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, diamlah!" bentaknya padaku. Aku terhenyak. Peganganku pada bahunya mengendur.

"Aku tahu… aku mengerti, aku-"

"Kau tidak tahu!" potongnya cepat. Aku menelan ludahku. Bagus, Sakura. Kamu pinter, ya? Sudah susah payah aku menghiburmu kau malah seperti itu. cih, ayolah, diamlah Sakura! Ingin rasanya aku meremas wajahmu dan menyuruhmu diam sekarang. Tapi aku… ah ayolah… sial.

"Aku tah-"

"Heh buntut ayam! Mana mungkin kau tahu! Kau hanyalah orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta! Atau kamu tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Kehilangan orang yang aku cintai! Ha? Tahu apa kamu, buntut? Jangan sok menasehati! Aku tidak butuh itu! aku benci semuanya!" perkataan Sakura serasa menusuk. Aku terpaku. Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya. Kenapa? Apa dia… akh, aku benar-benar mati kutu. Dengan perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa, aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku pada bahunya. Biarlah… aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Sebegitu dalamkah ia mencintai Gaara sehingga ia begitu marah karena aku menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Gaara? Apa ini berarti tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mendapatkannya?

Aku melihat kearah wajahnya. Ia menatapku tajam dengan mata berair. Dalam waktu bersamaan aku merasakan iba sekaligus marah padanya.

Tapi aku merasa tidak mampu berkata apapun.

"Kau… ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu! Kenapa kau harus muncul di hidupku? Merenggut kebahagiaanku! Kau selalu jahat padaku! Aku benar-benar membencimu Sasu. Lalu.. kau juga. Aku benci kamu. Untuk apa kau selama ini bertingkah layaknya bos? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tinggal di kos-kosan pria? Urusanmu, hah? Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Apa sih maumu menyuruhku seenaknya? Bodoh! Sialan kau!" ucapnya sambil mendorongku. Aku melotot seketika. Apa maksudnya menyalahkanku seperti itu. Apa hubungannya aku dengan Gaara?

"Apa maksudmu kau menyalahkanku, hah? Apa hubungannya aku dengan Gaara, bodoh?" aku meledak.

"Ini karena kau seakan menghalangi aku dan Gaara selama ini!"

"Apa maksudmu menghalangimu? Aku tidak berbuat apapun?" bodoh sekali Sakura itu. apa maksudnya menyalahkanku.

"Sialan! Lebih baik kau diam!" ucapnya sambil mendorongku. Aku melangkah mundur.

SIAAAL…

Dengan kemarahan, tanpa sadar aku menarik lengannya yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan aku dan diluar kendali aku memegang pipinya kasar dan mencium bibirnya, melampiaskan semuanya. Aku… lepas kontrol.

PLAAK!

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas perih.

"BODOOOH!" gadis itu pergi… Sakura… pergi. Ia membalikkan badannya. Menyumpahiku dan berbalik meninggalkanku. Aku merasa… aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Aku mengutuk diriku. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku benar-benar bodoh melakukan itu pada Sakura. Aku menyesal…

Dengan kecepatan penuh aku mengejar gadis itu, menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu!" ucapku cepat padanya. Dia memukul tanganku dengan pisau tangannya. Cih, sakit tahu!

"Mau menghancurkan hidupku, eh?" ucapnya sarkastik. Tch, berlebihan sekali gadis ini ya ampun… aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa suka sama gadis temperamental seperti dia. Merepotkan!

Aku hanya diam, hanya mampu memandanganya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padanya lewat pandangan mataku. Aku harap dia mampu meresapi semua perasaanku. Aku harap… karena kenyataannya mata Sakura tidak pernah mau memandangku lagi. Dia mengacuhkanku, mengalihkan pandangannya yang nanar itu ke arah lain, asalkan bukan ke arahku. Oh, Tuhan… aku merasa bersalah sekali padanya. Kenapa tadi aku bertindak ceroboh. Ingin rasanya aku minta maaf tapi lidahku kelu. Bahkan aku merasa tak sanggup bicara apapun di depannya.

"…" Aku sama sekali tidak mampu berkata. Ampun… aku merasa bodoh. Cih… Sakura…

"Lepas, ayam!" ucapnya galak sambil menepis tanganku dari lengannya. Aku terdiam.

"Kau! Berhentilah menggangguku, SELAMANYA! Aku MUAK melihatmu!" ucapnya sambil menuding wajahku.

Aku menatapnya tajam menusuk, tapi rasanya dia sudah kebal.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku terus?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi meskipun aku mencoba mengingkarinya, nada suaraku masih terdengar sedih dan kecewa bagiku. Tapi aku ragu Sakura mempedulikannya.

"Kenapa masih Tanya? Tentu saja karena kau selalu menggangguku!" ucapnya sinis. Matanya menatapku seolah aku mahkluk paling menjijikkan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Gaara?" tanyaku lagi. Aku.. entah kenapa. Sulit sekali meledak untuk kedua kalinya di hadapan gadis ini. Aku merasa lemah.

"Kau menggangguku. Setiap aku ada waktu dengan Gaara, kau selalu mengacaukannya!" ucapnya sambil membuang wajahnya. Perlahan, beberapa tetes air mata manuruni pipinya. Hatiku mencelos seketika. Tapi aku lega, Sakura tidak semarah tadi. Nada bicaranya melembut. Entahlah, mungkin dia lelah berteriak membentakku.

"Aku tid-"

"Kau iya!" potongnya. Hah… aku mengobrak-abrik rambutku putus asa.

"Dan kau! K-kau… barusan… me-melakukan apa padaku, Sasukeeeee?" tangisnya pecah, kata-katanya terdengar memilukan. Akh, aku teringat apa yang aku lakukan padanya karena lepas kontrol.

"Aku benci kamuuuuu!" ucapnya sambil menangis. Ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Aku tidak mampu bergeming. Aku memang salah, aku memang bodoh, Sakura…

"Maafkan aku, Sakura!" ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku tersentak, dan aku melihat dia sedikit terkejut walaupun tidak kentara. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Terlambat!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Aku menyesal…"

"Tidak berguna!" balasnya. Ia masih menatapku dengan wajah berderai air mata.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura… aku mohon…" aku benar-benar bodoh. Entah mengapa, aku sudah memegang tangannya erat. Aku benar-benar memohon padanya. Aku… ah, semoga saja seorang Uchiha tidak lewat saat ini atau dia akan kejang-kejang begitu melihatku seperti ini. Ah, dari dulu aku memang tidak bisa jaim di depan gadis ini. Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi terkesan tidak serius begini. Hei, Ayo serius Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke… aku sudah lelah… mungkin semua ini telah terjadi padaku. Sudah takdirku bertemu orang sepertimu," katanya melembut. Hatiku girang seketika. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar cepat berubah. Di suatu waktu dia dapat marah-marah tidak karuan, dan dilain sisi, dia bisa berubah seperti itu tadi, melembut. Lihat, dia terse-

"Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak mengenalmu mulai dari sekarang. Pergilah dari kehidupanku!"

Nyum… seketika tanganku jatuh lemas terkulai di samping tubuhku. Aku menunduk.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke! Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi, ya?" nadanya memang lembut, tapi rasakan maknanya… aku benar-benar… Hhh..

Dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu dia akan apa. Aku masih terpaku meresapi apa saja yang ia lakukan tadi. Apakah dia benar-benar anti terhadapku? Tak terasa langkahku kembali mengikutinya. Aku… ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan.

"Berhenti," suara berat yang terdengar memerintah sekaligus memohon itu meluncur dari bibirku. Dia pun berbalik, gadis itu, menatapku tajam. Lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kubi-"

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu, merusak pandanganmu, berada di sekitarmu, selalu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak perlu kau bilang! Aku tahu kau memang per-"

"Itu semua karena aku MENYUKAIMU!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Dia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang menganga kaget itu.

"Aku… aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu, Saku. Aku… melakukan ini semua karena aku tidak mau kau jauh dariku. Aku selalu ingin di dekatmu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf apabila selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu. Aku berjanji… setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Mungkin… nanti aku akan pindah ke Univ lain. Sehingga kau tidak perlu cemas lagi karena aku. Terimakasih selama ini sudah membuatku senang berada di dekatmu. Mungkin ini yang terakhir, aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu. Selamat tinggal," ucapku terlampau panjang. Aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali kepada diriku yang dulu, ya, dulu sebelum mengenal gadis Haruno ini. Aku akan kembali menjadi diriku yang muram dan tidak menyenangkan. Hn… aku berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan gadis yang teramat aku cintai.

Beberapa langkah… aku masih berharap ia berubah pikiran. Seperti di film-film, ia mengejarku, memelukku, dan meminta maaf. Dan… eh? Oh, ayolah… aku bukan pecinta sinetron atau apa… aku hanya mengintip sedikit saat ibuku sampai aku rasa sudah sangat jauh, ia tak mengejarku, bahkan sekedar memanggil namaku pun tidak. Ugh, aku ingin berbalik, tapi… bukankah aku terlihat lemah? Oh ayolah… bisa tolong ambilkan spion?

Grrrhh… aku memukul jok motor kesayanganku dengan kesal. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar tidak mengejarku. Dan aku… padahal aku sangat mengaharapkannya. Aku bilang ingin melupakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku pikir itu tak akan berhasil dari waktu-waktu ini.

Aku mengendarai motorku pelan-pelan sambil menenangkan hatiku, sembari meresapi angin senja yang mulai dingin ini. Hh… Sakura… sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau sudah pul- eh? Tunggu! Dia. Tadi. Berangkat. Bareng. Aku. Dan. Sekarang… Argh! Aku berbalik dan mengendarai motorku kembali menuju ke tempat gadis pink itu berada. Mataku memandang sekeliling untuk menemukannya. Tch, kemana dia? Lho? Dia benar-benar tidak ada? Sial….!

Huh. Sudah sejam aku berkeliling di tempat itu untuk mencari Sakura yang sampai detik ini tak kunjung aku temukan. Dimana dia? Tolong seseorang beritahu dia. Hah? Diculik? Jangan ngaco ah. La terus… ada pendapat lain? Jalan kaki? Emh… mungkin kalau dia cukup bodoh. Hampir 8 km, di suasana hamper malam begini? Ah, aku ragu… tapi… hmh. Lupakan. Aku mungkin harus kembali ke kost. Berharap dia sudah pulang atau bertemu di perjalanan nanti.

Aku memarkirkan motorku di garasi rumah kost ini kemudian melangkah masuk dengan gontai. Aku tidak menemukan Sakura di perjalanan tadi. Uh, dimana dia? Dimana Sakura?

Aku memasuki rumah kost dan menemukan beberapa kepala dengan rambut gaya aneh. Eh? Iya aku memang berambut model aneh tapi kan setidaknya beribu kali lebih tampan daripada mer- ah. Lupa. Ehm. Baiklah… cari Saku.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan mengabaikan Neji, Lee, Naruto dan Chouji yang sedang menonton tv. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Hah… saat melewati dapur pun, aku tidak menemukan Sakura-dalam wujud Shiro tentunya. Hhh…

Aku segera mengambil handukku kemudian berlalu pergi untuk mandi dan kemudian berniat mencari Sakura lagi. Ya. Aku. Harus. Mencarinya. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura disana. Ya, didepan pintu kamarku.

"Sa-sasu… ke…" ucapnya pelan, dan beberapa detik kemudian air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Oh tidak. Ayolah, jangan menangis lagi, Sakura. Aku mohon.

"Kenapa?" ucapku singkat. Sial. Di saat begini, kenapa yang bisa kuucapkan hanya ini. Dengan nada dingin seperti itu, dia pasti akan marah lagi padaku. Ayolah… andai aku menjadi seorang Naruto. Aku pasti tidak akan begini, kan? Kulihat dia menunduk kemudian tersenyum paksa. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku… Aku… hanya…"

"Katakan saja!" ucapku dengan nada tak sabar sambil tanganku memegang palang pintu. Dia menunduk semakin dalam. Wignya berwarna merah itu menutupi wajahnya dari pandanganku. Dengan tak sabar aku menarik lengannya masuk. Aku bahkan lupa kalau tadi aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan meninggalkannya-secara tersirat. Aku menutup pintuku segera sebelum semuanya lewat dan memergoki aku berdua dengan Shiro di kamarku.

Diam menyelimuti. Aku merasakan atmosfer dikamarku mulai tidak enak, akibat kecanggungan kami berdua. Kulihat dia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya asal-asalan.

"Apa perlumu?" ucapku dingin. Aku ingin tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Meskipun aku juga takut kalau dia mulai menjauhiku lagi karena sikapku. Aku melihat dia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatapku yang ehm. Lebih tinggi dirinya.

"ka-kau… mau… pin-pindah kemana?" ucapnya pelan. Dan Oh my goat-?- aku melihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya yang menjadi mirip dengan tomat itu.

"Ke Univ Fujiyama," ucapku singkat. Dia terlihat terkejut dan Nampak ada kesedihan pada raut wajahnya dan itu membuatku merasa senang sekaligus lega. "Kenapa?" lanjutku ketika beberapa detik lalu tidak ada respon kata-kata darinya. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku… aku bertanya. Dan.. Dan… kapan… ka-kau… akan pergi?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Mengamati setiap garis wajahnya yang lembut dan menarik itu.

"Entahlah, besok atau beberapa hari lagi. Tenang saja aku tidak akan meng-"

"JANGAN PERGI!" jeritnya mengagetkanku. Aku terlonjak.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan… hiks… pergi," ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Hn? Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat bingung. Padahal aslinya aku sangat senang, ah, kutahan diriku untuk tidak menari balet-?-.

Dia menunduk. Haha.. aku harap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang baik. untukku tentu.

"I… iya. Sasuke… Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Maaf, ya?" ucapnya lembut sambil meremas baju yang ia kenakan. Aku terdiam. Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Berhubung aku sedang jaim dihadapannya. Aku tetap menjaga wajah stoicku sambil mempertahankan bibirku yang sedari tadi minta untuk melengkung membentuk busur.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya. Aku masih terdiam. Apa yang akan ia lakukan, ya? Hah, semoga dia tidak marah karena aku diam. Dia kan temperamental.

"Hn?"

"Kau dengar tidak, sih?" ucapnya sedikit membentak. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Bisakah kau ramah sedikit, Nona?" ucapku dengan nada kesal. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Baik. jadi… Iya, aku menyesal telah berbuat itu terhadapmu, Sasuke. Maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil menatapku menyesal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Hei, aktingku bagus, ya? –plak-

"Secepat itu berubah pikiran?" ucapku dengan nada yang kuusahakan amat dingin. Dia menghela nafas.

"Iya. Aku sadar, Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu dengan kasar seperti itu. meski kau sangat menggangguku… tapi… tapi aku juga… juga akan kehilangan kalau kau…" semakin lama suaranya semakin pelan. Aku mendengus, kali ini menahan tawa.

"Benarkah?" ucapku meyakinkan. Oh, aktingku gagal. Aku terdengar seperti… menggoda? Ah, lupakan, kita dengar jawabannya.

"Iya, ayam," ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan bibir mengerucut. Aku tersenyum. Dia juga.

"Jadi…" ucapku dan dia bebarengan. Ugh. Kulihat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah. Aku bingung dengan gadis ini. Berubah-ubah sekali. Hn..

"Apa?" ucapku. Dia menggaruk kepalanya. Eh tidak, wignya.

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini, sudah cukup aku kehilangan Gaara yang aku sayangi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang lain lagi yang aku sayang," ucapnya pelan dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya begitu sadar apa yang ia katakan. Hah. Baru tadi sore ia bilang membenciku dan tak ingin melihatku. Sebenarnya, dia ini bagaimana sih? Membingungkan!

"Apa?" ucapku meminta penegasan.

"Kukira kau tidak tuli!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sisa memerah. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, kok." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ah, biar. Dari dulu aku memang OOC kalau dihadapkan padanya. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengelus wignya sebentar dan ternyata ia tidak menolak.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi, kan?" ulangnya sambil melihatku harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapku sambil tersenyum manis. Dan…

CUP.

Aku merasakan pipiku barusan… dan gadis pink ini berjinjit… dan sekarang efek tambahannya pipiku mulai memanas beserta jantungku yang tiba-tiba marathon begini.

"Aku menyukaimu!" ucapnya malu-malu. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan?"

"Entah. Tapi aku sadar, aku mulai bergantung padamu, Sasu-kun," ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat hatiku menjadi damai. Tak terasa aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat, tak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Terimakasih," ucapku sambil mengecup puncak kepala. Tidak. Wignya.

Haah… akhirnya…

"Sama-sama, buntut ayam!" katanya sambil menyeringai jahil. Aku tersenyum kecil menikmati pipinya yang tiba-tiba memerah lagi. Ah, memang, uchiha penuh pesona…

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, teman-teman termasuk Itachi melihat adegan itu dengan mulut menganga. Salahkan Sasuke yang tidak menutup rapat mulutnya.

Itachi yang melihat adegan Sasushiro kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa, ah tidak. Abaikan. Dia membelalakkan matanya dan melongo. Sedangkan Lee masih saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi… (bergidik) dia… gay?"

Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji hanya tersenyum maklum.

"JELASKAN!" ucapkan Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasusaku. Sasuke terkejut dan melepaskan Shiro secepatnya.

"A-apa?"

"KAU GAY KAN?" jerit Itachi OOC. Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Maksudmu apa bodoh, aku ini normal tahu! Dia Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Shiro yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Itachi dan semuanya mangap minus yang sudah tahu.

"Ja-jadi selama ini… " Lee membelalakkan matanya berlebihan.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**

Argh. Maafkan saya yang gaje ini. Sudah mengupdate lama, ga mutu lagi. Mangap. Dulu sudah selesai, tapi kemudian hilang, setelah itu aku pas mau bikin lagi malah kompienya sekarat. Argh! Terus, awalnya mau bikin Sasu itu pergi ninggalin Saku lamaaaaa banget terus suatu ketika…. Jeng jeng…. Ketemu deh, tapi ntar pasti panjang banget ceritanya. Ya? Aduh, pokoknya banyak idenya tapi… banyak kendala. Hehehe. (^_^)v

**Bonus. (Silakan bayangkan adegan bawah ini) wekekek.-plak-**

Ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kelanjutan fict yang menggantung itu*nunjuk-nunjuk atas*

Q : Apa yang akan dilakukan Lee setelah mengetahui kalau Saku selama ini tinggal di kos?

A : Dia bakalan berteriak lebay ke Saku terus nyoba meluk, nah, jangan salahkan Sasu kalau tiba-tiba alis Lee yang tebal itu miring sebelah.

Q : Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi?

A : Dia Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. Pada dasarnya kan dia juga seneng sama Saku.

Q : Apakah tidak pernah ketahuan Tsunade atau nenek Chiyo selama di kost?

A : Tidak. Hehehe –maksa-. Pokoknya engga, Saku bisa melindungi dirinya-?- setiap Tsunade datang, dengan cara pergi ke kost Ino. Kan Tsunade mampir ke kostnya dijadwal. Sedangkan nenek Chiyo kan matanya rabun. (~,~)v

Q : Dimana Saku akan tinggal setelah itu?

A : Sasu bakalan nyariin karena dia ga mau, Sakunya itu digodain sama penghuni lain yang udah tau. Terus, dia pindah juga deh, pindah kost. Hehe –gaje-

Q : Bukanya Saku tu takut kalau ketahuan, terus dianggap cewek yang –piiiiip-

A : Nyatanya tidak. Lagipula, mereka-penghuni kost- tidak mau berakhir tragis di tangan Sasu.

Hehe, maaf gaje bener yak? Ya udah pokoknya terimakasih banyak buat semua yang sudah mereview serta membaca fict ini. Saya benar-benar senang. :D

* * *

Terimakasih kepada :

**Uchiha Reiko Ichihara, **

**Hinamori hoho**

Ini udah diupdateeee... makasih banyak yah... ya? hehehe... :D -hug-**  
**

**Rizuki Akira**

Ini sudah apdet. makasih sudah membaca dan mereview... :D -hug-**  
**

**Pen**

Siap! ;) Terimakasih banyak... -peluk-**  
**

**Kenshin**

Hehehe -ketawa gaje-. benarkah begitu? 8D -hidung megap2-. hehehe... makasih banyak yah! -hug-

Gaara itu dijodohin ama seseorang, tetapi maaf tidak diceritakan karena keburu selesai... Maaf yah? (bilang aja belum mikir ampe sono-plak-)

**Erika-yukina**

Iyaaa... terimakasih banyak yah... :D

Hihihi, ini udah updet... :D

**Saskra HyunKa**

**lorist angela**

**Namikaze Sakura**

Waduh... cup cup... sudah jangan menangis... ahihihi -ketawa ala bernad bear-ditonjok-. aduh, maaf yah... tapi sekrang udah happy ending... :D makasih udah mereview... -hug-**  
**

**Uchiha Tsuki-chan Akatsuki**

Iya... hihihihi... -ketawa kunti~dihajar-. makasih udah review... -hug-**  
**

**bertharahma**

Siap! Ini sudah update... hihihi... -hug- arigatou... :D**  
**

**InnieEmmha SiiRadioButut**

**Katsuya Fujiwara**

**Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan**

**Namichan**

Ingat dong... yang di FB itu, kan? 8D

Waduh, makasih sudah mengingatkan saya yah? :D makasih imouto... -hug- :D

**Pink Uchiha**

**ne**

Iyaaahhh, hahaha... iya deh, sono gaara buat kamu. hahaha (Masashi bawa golok). errr... engga kok, mas. ne tuh! -nunjuk-nunjuk ne~ dikeroyok-

Aduh, pokoknya makasiiiiiih... -hug- :D

**rizkarina**

Hue? makasihh... :D

Hihihi, udah update nih... maaf kalau mengecewakan yah! Salam kenal juga... :D

**Nanairo Zoacha**

**Farah aisitheru sasusaku**

**sayaka dini-chan**

Huwaaaa... terimakasih ya? hahaha *ngakak gaje*. saya benar-benar makasih ada yang terhibur cerita ini-gaje-. Makasih pokoknya -hug-**  
**

**Green YupiCandy Chan**

**Micon**

HUwaaaa... ternyata aku ditunggu juga, yah! :D -peluk2-... hehehe... tapi maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan yah? 8D

Katsuya fujiwara ngga login  
**Putri Hinata Uzumaki**

Dan semua reader yang sudah mereiew maupun mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! :D


End file.
